For a Roll of The Dice
by Kurasabe
Summary: Little Naru didn't know where the weird floating box shape came from and can honestly say she doesn't give a s**t. Together with Anko and the Kaa-chan voice in her head, the little blonde will become the strongest ninja and go on many serious and awe inspiring adventures, at least if that Wild Nations perk doesn't get to them first to turn things crazy. fem!gamer Naruto
1. obligatory tutorial sequence I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its many filler arcs or merchandise. i do however own my own spin on these various fanfic tropes that i mashed together, a cookie for the people who can name all of them :D**

 _ **-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-**_

Eight year old Uzumaki Naru had no idea what was going on. She unlocked her chakra thanks to the instructions of the voice in her head (though she prefers to be called mother for some reason) and everything went black for a moment. Now she doesn't know exactly what happens to others when they manage to get their chakra unlocked, but they probably don't get floating blue boxes with messages in them.

 _Would you like to enable tutorial messages?_

 _Yes/No_

'Kaa-chan, what's a tutorial?' little Naru asks the ever dependent source of knowledge inside of her, her scarlet eyes staring cautiously at the floating box in front of her. Where her two siblings got whisker marks due to the Kyuubi's chakra having an influence on them in the womb, Naru got her badass red eyes that made her glares and stares a lot more intimidating. Which is a lot better than having a bunch of sensitive lines on your face if you ask her.

' **Fufufu, a tutorial helps you by teaching you all you need to know about certain subjects. So if you press yes, those boxes will explain a lot about your chakra and other important things.'** The motherly voice explains to Naru in an amused tone. The little girl lets out a silent 'ah' and presses the _Yes_ button, not even wondering how she can touch the floating light thingy in front of her. The box disappears and suddenly gets replaced with a bigger one, this one having only a few words and some numbers on them.

 ** _Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naruko Lv. 1_**

 _HP 100/100_

 _Chakra: 600/600_

 _XP 0/200_

 _Strength: 2 +_

 _Perception: 6 +_

 _Endurance: 7 +_

 _Charisma: 3 +_

 _Intelligence: 4 +_

 _Agility: 8 +_

 _Luck: 5 +_

 _Remaining points: 10_

And once again our little protagonist was stupefied. She had no idea as to what almost all of those words meant! Weren't there supposed to be more of those funny boxes to explain what was going on? Just as Naru was about to start ranting about how this was probably a joke, another box appears - a yellow one, she notices- with a lot of words in them. After some gentle prodding from the mother voice she starts reading, grumbling about there being too much words.

 _Welcome to your stats page! Right now it's a bit bare and there's not a lot of interesting things on it but don't worry, the more you discover and do, the more filled this page will get. But we will get to that when you unlock the other segments. For now we will talk about what makes you, well you. Each one of these seven attribute will play a major part in what skills will be available for you to learn! We could go on and on about each attribute and what it can do, but instead we will give you this nifty little rhyme that shall teach you everything you need to know to become your personal brand of SPECIAL!_

 _S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry lots of toys and swing stuff all day long!_

 _P is for Perception, a long funny word! It means what I tasted, smell, saw and heard!_

 _E is for Endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!_

 _C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!_

 _I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!_

 _A is for Agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a sound!_

 _L is for Luck, and it's simple, you see! It means that good things always happen to me!_

 _Your stats can be increased in two ways, by investing stat points in them that you earn throughout the game, or through old fashioned exercise! Be careful though as the more points you get through training, the harder you have to train to get the next point. A basic rule for gaining stat points each level is INT/20 with a basic amount of getting one point each level_

Now that she could understand! Naru giggles to herself as she starts thinking. So each stat makes her either faster, stronger, smarter et cetera (hey, she just used a big word!) and they help her decide in what she could do. And she has 10 more points to make those stats even better. But where should she put them? If she put them in strength, then she can punch Kiba waaayy harder when he annoys her again, but if she puts her points in intelligence, then she could get smarter than that know-it-all Sakura! Hmmm decisions, decisions…

"I'd put at least a few in strength if I were you."

Hmm, that makes sense, but how much should she put in there?

"Put three in it, that would bring it up to average. And you would be able to punch that Kiba boy harder."

Naru was not going to argue with that, so three points in strength it is! There are still seven left though. What else could she need?

"Bring perception up to 10 points. That way it will be harder for people to sneak up on you. Something tells me you're gonna need it."

True, it would be harder to sneak up on her if she knows what's going on around her. Only three points left now, and she'll put them in intelligence. She doesn't want to end up as stupid as some of those annoying kids in her class.

"Hmm, the idiots are the ones who get themselves killed first usually. Not a bad choice shorty."

"I'm not short you stupid old ha-" Naru shouts while whirling around in (self-proclaimed) righteous fury, only to stop confused as she finally notices the person behind her. She has purple hair tied in a spiky ponytail and brown eyes without pupils. Her attire of a short skirt, fishnet shirt and open trench coat do nothing to hide her curvaceous figure. Though what annoys Naru the most is the cheeky grin on the woman's face. Now, if she would know about Mitarashi Anko's reputation she might have picked her next words more carefully, but most likely not.

"Who are you and why are you reading my mind?" Naru questions Anko with quite an impressive glare for someone her age. Still, she only looks adorable to the second best interrogator at the T&I department. Only suicidal idiots claim they're better than Morino Ibiki.

"I didn't read your mind brat, you were talking to yourself about how you were going to put those two other little punks in their place." Though Anko had to admit being able to read minds would make her job a lot easier. Why oh why couldn't she have been born a Yamanaka? Meanwhile Naru didn't quite believe the weird lady and decided to ask a more trustworthy source.

'Kaa-chan, was I thinking out loud the entire time again?' The girl asks (silently this time) her mommy. All she receives is a feeling of amusement and a gentle prodding against her head, as if something were poking it. **'You were Naru-chan. Didn't I tell you to be more careful while thinking? You're lucky your motor mouth didn't bring you in trouble this time.'** The voice gently admonishes her, mirth obviously laced in her voice. Naru simply shrugs and presses the ok button, her status screen now updating with the new numbers.

 ** _Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naruko Lv. 1_**

 _HP 100/100_

 _Chakra: 750/750_

 _XP: 0/200_

 _Strength: 5_

 _Perception: 10_

 _Endurance: 7_

 _Charisma: 3_

 _Intelligence: 7_

 _Agility: 8_

 _Luck: 5_

 _Would you like to activate the 'Wild Nations' Perk? This will turn otherwise serious encounters into zany, wacky moments that will make you giggle with mirth! Not for those serious of heart! (Warning, the choice you make now cannot be reverted)_

 _Yes/No_

Before either Anko or the Kaa-chan voice could give the impulsive girl the advice to really think things through, she already rammed the 'Yes' button with gusto. She's seen how boring and stuffy the serious people are the entire time, she doesn't want her life to end up like that! While happily ignoring the sighs of both women, Naru suddenly sees a tab called Perks next to the word stats in the upper corner. Seeing a yellow arrow flash at it she presses it. The yellow box explained everything, so the yellow arrow should point to the next yellow box right? And while Naru tried to wait patiently for the next tutorial message to pop up, she decided to read what 'Perks' she had.

 ** _Perks_**

 _ **Dark**_ _ **Girl**_ _ **:**_ _the shadows are your friend and you know it! Your natural affinity for stealth gives you a bonus of +3 Agility and all skills involving sneakiness and trap making will be learned at 150% speed. (Rank 1 of 3)_

 _ **Flexible body:**_ _You may not be the strongest, but you sure are the one who can move and bend the easiest. Your agility increases at a speed of 250%. Your strength increases at a speed of 60% though._

 _ **Lesser**_ _ **Precognition:**_ _Trust your gut and it'll take care of you. You have the chance to predict when something bad happens or when powerful enemies are nearby due to your instincts. In battle you can slightly read the enemies' attack before it happens. You gain a bonus of +2 perception (Rank 1 of 5)_

 _ **Transmigration:**_ _This is not your first life that you're living. Who knows what deeds you did when you were someone else? Random flashes of your previous life will be shown to you in dreams and who knows, you might (re)learn something new!_

 _ **Uzumaki Chakra:**_ _Your Chakra reserves are increased by 500%. Your chakra is denser as well, decreasing jutsu cost with 10% and can be used in all kinds of unique ways. Skill level necessary to properly control C-rank jutsu and lower is increased by 300%._

 _ **Uzumaki Luck:**_ _You're the best at games, though whether it's through skill or luck nobody knows! When gambling your luck increases with 400% and sometimes you find treasure in the most random of places._

 _ **Uzumaki Vitality:**_ _You got one hell of a body and the stamina to match it! You get a +4 endurance and said stat increases at 200% speed. You also recover 30% faster!_

 _ **Wild Nations:**_ _I want to believe! With this perk your average daily life will be occasionally flipped on its head with all kinds of situations you wouldn't think of in your wildest dreams! Don't worry, you're not responsible for the others who get caught up in it._

Naru couldn't help but childishly pump her fist when the words 'not responsible' were read, not bothered by the fact that Anko is still reading along over her shoulder, pupilles eyes narrowed at a certain word.

'Transmigation huh? Maybe I should ask Ibiki or Inoichi about it when I see them next time.'

And while Anko was contemplating the possible insanity of the quirky girl before her, said girl was now reading up on those 'perks'.

 _Perks are extra skills and options that will make you more badass when applied. While you already get a few perks due to who you are and what you are good at, more perks can be unlocked through certain situations or even through completely random events. Although there are a few like the Wild Nations perk that are completely optional and may or may not influence your experience either way._

Naru had to think hard for a while not really getting it, at least until her brain made a more simple equation out of it.

More perks = More awesomeness

Yes, Naru could definitely live with that, she thought as she nodded her head sagely. Now that she has most explanations over with, it's time to start training to become a kickass ninja. Anko, seeing determined flames appearing in the little squirt's head, decided to have a bit of fun.

"So squirt, now that you have your chakra unlocked what are you going to do?" the older female asks.

"I'm gonna train of course, you crazy stalker!" the little girl bluntly states, not noticing the twitch in Anko's eyes as she contemplates whether the Kaa-chan voice will keep helping her with her training. She doesn't really like that Naru is training to be a ninja after all. **'Of course I'll help Naru-chan. I'll make you strong enough so that you can always get back home safely.'** Naru simply let a smile slip on her face. If Kaa-chan is there to guide her, everything will be fine.

"So how are you going to train you shitty brat?" Anko asks with a deceptively sweet voice and an equally sweet smile. At this Naru paused. Out of touch with the world she may slightly be, but even she knows that by answering ' The Kaa-chan in my head will help me' they'll lock her up and take Kaa-chan away from her! So, she'll settle on the second best thing.

"100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 100 squats along with running 10 km every single day!" she says with a proud look on her face, chest and arms both puffed and poised in a heroic pose, sparkles surrounding her upper body. Now there are a lot of people who can quite impressively keep a straight face in most of the situations. One can even say it's needed when working in the T&I department. That said, seeing an 8 year old say the most moronic things while sparkling on proudly is probably a breaking point most won't even encounter in their mundane lives. Anko though, found out that a situation such as this is one of her breaking points, as shown by her manic rolling on the ground while laughing.

"Shut up ya shitty stalker hag! If it works for Saitama then it'll work for me as well!"

Obviously that just kept the stalker ha- I mean the lovely Mitarashi Anko, Sexy Queen of all dango, going with even harder laughter. After the Tokubetsu Jonin calmed herself down, she looked at the now sulking girl. Taking a bit of pity on the little squirt, Anko decided to do her possible nice-ish deed of the week. "You know brat, if you want I can help you out with your training when I'm not too busy. We can even start right now." She tags on the second part when the little blonde obviously looks interested at her. Said little blonde looks at the older purplenette with stars in her eyes, for all intent looking like a happy red eyed puppy. It almost makes her think she should feel guilty at the next part.

"What are we gonna do for training Anego?!" Naru asks Anko excitedly. Finally she'll get to train as a ninja, just like Mito and Hiruzen! Lost in her daydreams about kicking both of their asses and being hailed as the most awesome ninja ever seen in Konoha (she doesn't want to be Hokage anymore after seeing Daddy getting stuck in an avalanche of paperwork) our little ninja in training didn't notice the hand signs Anko made after bloodying her thumb. The cloud smoke erupting from the woman's technique soon blew away by a sudden gale that disappeared when the smoke was gone as well. Beside Anko stood now a huge snake, at least 20 feet long and 3 feet wide.

"Now seeing as how awesome I am at teaching, I found a way to incorporate two important aspects of Ninja training together, namely dodging and physical training. So we're gonna play Dodge the Snake!" The woman said gleefully, as the snake lunged at the girl. Not as fast as he possibly could of course, the little hatchling still needs to grow before they can actually start playing for real! Though Naru didn't know that and started running as fast as she could, barely dodging most of the lunges and strikes. That day, Konohagakure heard for the first time on of the two shouts that would soon become commonplace to hear.

"DAMN YOU WOMAAAANNN!"

 _ **-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-**_

A gruesome 38 minutes and 23 seconds later, as timed by one of the nifty blue boxes, a very tired Naru lays down on the ground, panting as the adrenalin of being chased by a giant snake is wearing off. The woman that brought forth said snake was mildly impressed at how long one of her favorite summons was outrun by a brat without training, even if he held back a lot. The summon, Mugu, looked at the tiny hatchling that had some potential and decided that it could use some water. Grabbing one of it's soft, squishy legs with his tail, Mutsu brought said now squirming little one to a nearby river, shooting reprimanding looks each time it squirmed too hard in his opinion. At seeing the fresh water source, the little hatchling looked sheepishly at the large body of water and back at Mutsu.

"Oh, thanks for bringing me here. How did you know I could use a drink?" Mugu couldn't help but raise the scales that passed as an eyebrow. A human hatchling with actual manners? The snake summons don't meet one of those a lot. Mostly because almost every hatchling either screams or begs for their life the moment they meet someone of the Hebi summoning clan. Oh woe be to those who are scarily strong!

"You are welcome little hatchling. With the amount of fluids that you seem to be losing from your tiny body I thought it prudent that you should replace those quickly if you want to function properly." Mutsu hissed at the young and now slippery hatchling. Naru looked at the huge snake in awe.

"That's so cool! You can speak, uhm… come to think of it, what DO we call the language we all speak?" the little blonde pondered before shrugging and dunking her head into the river, eagerly gulping in the water while enjoying the cold anchoring into her face. Pulling back up and shaking her shoulder length blonde hair dry like a dog, she notices Mugu and Anko looking at her with matching predatory gleams in their eyes.

"Congratulations squirt, we've decided that we're going to take you under our wing and train you!" The crazy woman from hell says cheerily. Naru wants to say something mean or tell them to buzz off, but both actually took time to help her out in their own way. But should she accept? While pondering the answer to that, her attention got pulled towards a blinking green square in the upper right corner of her vision. Mentally wondering what it is, it springs open with an accompanying yellow box.

 _This is the Notices page, where all kinds of important information will be collected for you in messages. To open it, just either say the name of the page out loud or think about making it appear._

Nodding in understanding, Naru makes the little yellow box disappear and decides to check her messages first, still thinking about what she should pick. Seeing the conflicted and almost wary look on the girl's face, Anko's own look softens up and she decides to sit next to the girl, throwing an arm around her tiny companion's shoulder.

" You don't have to decide right now squirt but you gotta admit we did have some fun, didn't we?" she asks with a smirk. Having little Naru run towards her and use her as a shield for Mugu, may have been obvious for the Tokubetsu Jonin, but most gloating idiots wouldn't realize the redirecting maneuver until it's too late. That and she noticed Naru smiling every time she pulled of something acrobatic. To the older girl's surprise, little Naru just nods and visibly relaxes, taking obvious comfort in the arm around her. Seeing that she won't get anything more out of her possible little padawan, Anko just decides to look at the messages. Taking the silent cue for what it is, Naru opens the first of four messages.

 _ **Challenge completed : Dodge the Snake (Easy difficulty) Silver Rank**_

 _Bronze: dodge a snake summon for 15 minutes (achieved)_

 _Silver: dodge a snake summon for 30 minutes (achieved)_

 _Gold: dodge a snake summon for 60 minutes_

 _ **Rewards :**_

 _Bronze Rank achieved : 300 exp, 10.000 ryo_

 _Silver Rank achieved : 500 exp, 20.000 ryo_

 _(Money and items will directly be added to your inventory)_

Looking happily at the exp and gained money, little Naru decides to check her inventory later when she's by herself and through all of the other messages. Closing it and opening the second one, both girls start grinning for different reasons.

 _ **The following stats have increased during your exercise:**_

 _Endurance: + 6 (= 13)_

 _Agility: + 7 (=15)_

 _Intelligence: +2 (= 9)_

Now why are both girls grinning you ask. Well Naru is happy because she actually improved from being hunted like prey by a big ass snake and Anko knows that she now has the perfect way to motivate her student. Not aware of the other's thoughts, the third message pops open after the second one is dismissed as well.

 _ **Level up, you have reached level 3/15**_

 _EXP: 325/350_

 _Available stat points: 2_

Looking strangely at her current level, Naru pushes the question mark again for what feels the 20th time that day and waits patiently for the new box to arrive.

 _Levels are currently capped by your chosen class. Level caps can be raised by getting a higher rank in said chosen class/profession or other situations and allow to grow even further. In this case the level caps for the Ninja class are:_

 _Academy student: 0-15_

 _Genin: 15- 40_

 _Chuunin: 40-80_

 _Tokubetsu Jonin: 80-140_

 _Jonin: 80- Into infinity and beyond!_

"…so I can't level stupidly hard and curbstomp the others?" Naru asked in a resigned tone, leaving Anko to wonder just where the hell an eight year old girl would learn words like that. Deciding it be better for her remaining sanity not to find out, the woman just pats the little one on her back.

"There there, you'll still be able to wreck the little twerps if you train hard enough to raise your stats." Anko says awkwardly, not sure if it'll work. Though she must be doing something right if the sulking red eyed girl looks up.

"And you'll help me?" she asks in a soft tone, as if afraid of the answer. Anko just nods with a not-quite-manic-as-usual smile, causing Naru to grin excitedly and burying herself deeper into the older girl's awesome trench coat. With both now happy about their arrangements, Naru opens the last message for the both of them to read.

 _Mitarashi Anko offers you an apprenticeship._

 _Do you accept?_

 _Yes/no_

That brings the attention of both females back to the question Anko asked her before. And while Naru does want to accept and keep training with her newly christened 'Anego', the little blonde can't help but feel as if she would abandon her Kaa-chan. She was the first person Naru asked to be trained by after all. **'You should accept it Naru-chan, I can't really help you with training your body. Besides, you may learn all kinds of different things from Anko-san that I don't know hmm~?'** Nodding to both herself and the motherly voice, Naru takes a deep breath and pushes _'Yes'._ Though she did not expect to be pulled into a hug by her excitable new Sensei. Giggling and returning the hug, Naru decides that she kind of likes the hugs Anego gives her, pretty hard and a tad painful but yet they carry a hint of caring. But the moment is broken when hopefully the last message of the day pops up.

 _CONGRATULATIONS!_

 _You have become the apprentice of {Mitarashi Anko}._

 _Level cap increased by 6 levels_

 _One of two apprentice positions filled._

The two women stare blankly at the message until Anko breaks the silence. "So, wanna go and get some food?"

 _ **-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-**_

As Anko let her new little duckling towards her favorite dango restaurant, she can't help but feel a slight pang of guilt shoot through her elation. Sure, the woman may be teaching the little blonde how to be a good ninja (and with how shitty the academy can be, little Naru will need it), but the idea from less than noble thoughts. It's not a big secret what happened to Anko thanks to her traitorous Sensei and to this day there are still a few people who treat her as if she's Orochimaru right hand woman that happily helps him with whatever psychotic experiment the immortal craving snake bastard came up with. Hell, the best she can expect from most people is indifference born from disdain. So, when she finds a little girl glaring at a weird screen made of light and not knowing who she was, the woman couldn't help but pound on the chance of finally getting some decent company if she was lucky.

The idea may have been brought forth from loneliness and the need of having friends who won't associate her with Orochimaru and what he did to her, but in the end both profit from it. Little Naru will have a teacher that'll turn her into a bona fide badass. And as for Anko… well, maybe now her loneliness will be chased away even if only for a little while.


	2. obligatory tutorial sequence II

**Before we start the story, I'd like to thank the people who added this story to two different communities. That action really helped me spread it and basically is the cause of all my current followers, so many thanks! Now on to the new chapter, and let's see who can recognize the (quite obvious in my opinion) easter egg!**

* * *

It was already nearing 8 when Naru finally got home, the sun starting to set as she opened the gates to the Namikaze residence. While the plan was to just get some Dango and sending the little blonde back home in time for dinner, those plans got waylaid when Anko's friends found them at the Dango shop with Anko trying to teach Naru how to spit the little sticks hard enough for it to anchor themselves into the wooden support beams of the shop. After about 20 minutes of convincing them that Naru wasn't kidnapped by her new teacher, the three women finally decide to introduce themselves to the very impressionable and lonely looking girl that hopefully won't become a mini Anko.

Still, Naru learned a lot about life as a kunoichi and the kinds of things she could branch out in when she graduated from the Academy. What was supposed to be a quick snack to hatch out a decent training plan turned into dinner and storytime about what Naru could expect in the academy and beyond. Though all thoughts flew out of her head when she saw an angry Uzumaki Kushina waiting for her at the table together with the Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Uzumaki Naru, where were you all day?" Kushina asks in what she believes is righteous parental anger and worry.

"Training field 8." Naru responds calmly and even… disappointed? Minato thinks it's strange to himself but doesn't say anything, until he remembered what Kushina promised Naru last week. "And why were you at a training field for ninja?! You haven't even unlocked your chakra, much less even started training!" Kushina shouts fiercely. What if something happened to her eldest daughter there and she wasn't there to help?

"You promised we'd go there together today so that I could start training too. You even told me to go ahead and that you would be there soon." Naru responds in subdued tone, drawn into her shell thanks to her biological mother yelling at her. Kushina's face quickly goes from her anger to shock and from there it morphs into that panicked look you have when you realize that the court hearing that would decide your fate started about two hours ago... and you're still in bed. While Kushina tried to comprehend the fact that she forgot the fact that one of her kids was waiting for her in the training grounds while she was training Mito and Hiruzen in the backyard, Naru already went up the stairs and to her room. When she closed the door behind her, she let out a sigh and opened the window so she could climb on top of the roof. For some reason, being alone in a high place always soothed little Naru.

"So this is where you are." Naru hears a familiar voice besides her as she is handed a cup of tea. Flashing her father a grateful smile, she leans into his side and watches the sunset while taking sips from the Kocha tea. Minato just smiles, already familiar with some of her daughter's quirks and habits. Besides, it would be a terrible shame to be distracted from such a beautiful scene. That, and the tea just burned his tongue, so talking's a tad more difficult. They stay in an pleasant silence and watch some of the villagers go on their business as the day retreats to make way for the night when Naru finally asks a question that has been plaguing her mind for some time.

"Does Kushi- I mean mom hate me?" the little blonde asks the bigger blond. Minato just sighs and pulls his eldest (and secretly also his favourite) daughter a bit closer with his free arm. "She doesn't hate you Naru. You know how she was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before your siblings right?" feeling rather than seeing his little girl's nod, he continues. "Well, it used to be that the identity of the jinchuuriki was being kept secret in Konoha, because most people would confuse the jailor of the Bijuu with the beasts themselves. That would lead to the jinchuuriki being ostracized and sometimes even outright abused. This is why your mother's status as one was being kept secret. We managed to make people realize that those holding back the Bijuu are heroes and not monsters, but people fear what they don't understand. That's why Kushina always seems to drop everything that she's doing to help the furry twins train. The moment they lose control, they'll go from heroes to possible dangers and maybe even monsters in the public's eyes."

Naru couldn't help but snicker at the term both she and Minato coined her siblings with in private. God only knows what Kushina would do to them when she finally finds out. But still, Naru can understand why her mother does her best to keep Mito and Hiruzen safe but that doesn't mean "It doesn't hurt any less." Naru mumbles the last part out loud. Minato just lets out a resigned sigh and ruffles is little girl's hair. "I know kiddo, but you're taking this surprisingly well. At the rate you're growing up you'll probably bring home boys in a few years." Minato jokes around, having done this song and dance already a few times.

"Eww, boys are icky, why would I bring them home?" Naru whines and Minato just laughs, content that his sometimes seemingly mature child can still act like her age. Besides, now he has more time to come up with more ways to scare off future suitors both his girls will come home with eventually. 'Note to self, give Ibiki a raise for his help. And maybe an award if possible.' Minato makes a mental note, before turning back to his little sunshine. "Fine fine no icky boys in the house that don't live here." The Yellow Flash agrees while ruffling his daughter's hair. Naru tries to swat away his hand without avail, laughing and shrieking as both father and daughter start play wrestling on the rooftop.

"Ready to give up yet Sunshine? You know you can't beat the Hokage!" Minato boasts while tickling Naru's sides. "Never, I'll beat you with my awesome chakra attacks!" Naru yells back, not really caring about the fact that she hasn't learn HOW to use her chakra yet. She knew it, her dad knew it (that crystal ball old Hiruzen favoured really helps Minato keeping track of Naru) but still he decided to play along.

"Do you now? Well then, why don't you show me?" Minato asks amused, turning his back to the garden and standing on the edge of the rooftop. Naru just huffs closes her eyes, focussing on the same feeling in her gut that she felt when she unlocked her Chakra with Kaa-chan's help. Finding that weird place in her tummy that isn't her tummy at all, she grabs the power and instead of just letting it out, she leads it to her arm and imagines it to turn into a ball that she can shoot. Meanwhile, Minato can only gape in surprise as Naru not only rises up to the challenge, but pretty much decides to crush his expectations. Opening her eyes with a grin, Naru grabs her stretched forearm for extra support and fires the ball of condensed chakra, the recoil making her fall on her rear. With a pretty girlish yelp, Minato quickly dodges the assailing ball that makes his danger senses go haywire. Turning around to see what happens, the two on the roof can feel their mouths fall open wide, gaping as the projectile explodes and leaves behind a crater that's a few feet in diameter. The Hokage looks back at his equally shocked daughter, whom is sweating lightly and panting heavily. They just stare at each other, not knowing what to do when a loud and angry voice makes itself known.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT 'TTEBANE~?!"

"… You know, I just remember I have some urgent paperwork that needs to be done."

"Need some help daddy?"

The only response Naru receives is being grabbed by the arm and disappearing with a yellow flash. Like hell they were sticking around while Mount Kushina erupted.

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 ** _(you thought I was joking last chapter, didn't you?)_**

 **Right after Naru left for home, Dango Stand**

"So, you got yourself an apprentice?" Yuuhi Kurenai asked in an even and neutral voice that completely clashed with her smouldering glare. Anko just chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck, trying to discreetly request backup through eye contact with her two other friends, Inuzuka Hana and Uzuki Yugao. Hana just waved her nervously in the universal sign of 'Leave me the fuck out of this' while Yugao just smirked and sipped at her tea, planning to enjoy the free show.

"W-well, it's not yet completely official, what with the paperwork I need to file, but yeah I'm uh, gonna train the squirt?" Anko more asks than states, feeling like a scolded schoolgirl underneath the Genjutsu Mistress' gaze. And judging from the whimpers and whining from Hana's ninken, it seems she's not the only one.

"No, you're not." Kurenai said while closing her eyes, so that she wouldn't have to see the look of betrayal on Anko's face, however brief it may be. "Not by yourself at least." Kurenai said the second statement with a weary sigh. The things she does for her crazy friend. Still, she was planning to become a Jounin-sensei once she passes the exams, so this might as well be considered a decent exercise. Besides, how hard is training one girl compared to training three genin without a second ninja?

"Come again, please?" Hana asks with wide eyes, also having expected a lecture on why it was a bad idea to hand Anko impressionable kids. Sure, the little blonde kid seemed pretty unhurt as far as post training looks go and basically glowed with the attention Anko gave her, but still… It's Mitarashi Anko, the Crazy Snake Bitch and second feared interrogator in the T&I!

"Kurenai's right Anko. It might be pretty harsh to say, but you don't have any experience in training kids so it might be prudent to have someone with you who has. Besides, what are you going to do if the kid has talent in something you suck at?" Yugao jumps to Kurenai's defence with logical arguments. While Anko visibly deflates, there is still a hint of teasing in her brown eyes. "So what you bitches are saying is you're totally jealous that a little girl likes me more than you three? Weeeelll, if you guys really have to butt in I'll let you, if only to prove she likes her Anego more." Anko boasts grandly, obviously liking her new title. Yugao and Kurenai just roll their eyes, willing to let it slide if it means to minimize the risk of Anko permanently maiming/traumatizing the kid.

"Actually, I think they're more concerned about you accidentally offing one of the Hokage's kids." Hana says in her clan's typical bluntness.

"Wait, she's what now?"

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 ** _(This is actually an add until we find a decent interval)_**

 **Meanwhile, back in the Hokage's office**

In the same yellow flash that heralded their departure, Minato and Naru appear in the hokage's office, the usual ANBU guard stationed in the room already gone. Well, they and pretty much everybody else except for the ones guarding the important vault with all the forbidden thingies. Easily shrugging off the split second nausea, Minato looks down at his daughter, checking her over to make sure there aren't any adverse effects from travelling with the Hiraishin.

"Uhm daddy, is my arm supposed to shake so much?" Naru asked curiously, her right hand still holding her tea while her left one is shaking uncontrollably, the small appendage wracked with tremors. Minato's eyes widen in panic, the words of that faithful encounter on October 10 racing through his mind. While he is having a flashback about the faithful events that transpired that night, his body reacts automatically, slinging Naru over his shoulder and speeding towards the Hospital. His daughter somehow doesn't spill her tea as she keeps sipping it quite happily, even waving at some of the patrolling ANBU as they pass them. When they finally arrived at the Konoha Hospital (the one for ninjas, not to be confused with Konoha Civilian Hospital, or the Konoha T&I Private Clinic for Unfortunate Accidents) Minato simply shunshined into Tsunade's office, the woman frantically hiding her booze while hoping that it isn't Shizune coming over for a 'Surprise Inspection'. Taking a deep breath to start shouting at the quit idiotic looking and acting Hokage, the elder medic is stopped by a happy blonde still riding her daddy's shoulder.

"Hi Baa-chan, did something awesome with my chakra but my arm won't stop shaking and Daddy is freaking out now." The chipper girl says with a smile, putting the now empty cup of tea down on Tsunade's desk. Ignoring the two blondes that are both not really there due to different circumstances, the best medic in town grabs the young girl by the scruff of her shirt and drops her on her desk, hands already glowing green with a diagnostic jutsu. Raising an eyebrow as the results returned, Tsunade decided to just get on with it, treating the situation like ripping of a band aid. "What did you do with your chakra Naru?" she asks resigned

"Guided it to my hand and turned into an awesome exploding ball."

"I see, and how much did you put into it?"

"Lots of it. It turned into a crater about this big." The little girl replies while stretching her arms as wide as possible, obviously proud of her newfound power to blow things up. Shaking her head once again, Tsunade turns back to Minato in the hope that he will be giving more concrete answers. Interpreting the rude gesture as the dismissal it is, Naru finally notices the little notice sign blinking in the upper right corner of her vision. With absentminded wave of her hand she materializes the notice board in front of her and opens the first of two messages there are.

 _ **NEW SKILL QUEST: CHAKRA BLAST!**_

 _Congratulations on creating/discovering your very first technique! Sadly enough you still lack the control required to properly use it so the skill is locked away until you have the proper chakra control necessary for it. The skill will be unlocked once your chakra control skill reaches {100}_

 _ **Objective:**_ _chakra control skill reaches {100}_

 _ **Reward:**_ _Skill {Chakra Blast}_

 _ **Would you like to track this quest?**_

 _Yes/no_

Fuming at the audacity (big word number two for the day!) of the little light boxes at sealing away her new awesome move, Naru growls while thinking about how to see how far she is. "Skill screen." Naru says annoyed, the correct screen popping up due to her surprise. So she just has to say the name of the boxes she wants to see? That's pretty neat. Nonono, attention back to the heretic boxes who seal away her awesomeness!

 _Skill Menu:_

 **Physical skills:**

 _ **Stealth:**_ _0/1000_

 _ **Taijutsu:**_ _0/1000_

 _ **Trap making:**_ _0/1000_

 **Chakra skills:**

 _ **Chackra Blast: locked, requirements not met**_ _(Rank: D - S)_

 _ **Chakra control:**_ _-10/1000 (Current Rank: E )_

 **Other skills**

 _ **Precognition:**_ _28/1000 (Current rank: Lesser)_

Huffing once more at having the horrible truth confirmed about her new and mind blowing skill locked away until she knows how to control her chakra better?! **'Hush little one, I know all kinds of tricks and exercises to make controlling chakra much easier. You'll be able to blow up your Daddy in no time.'** the Kaa-chan voice says gently, understanding the frustration at having something you worked hard for taken away. Naru visibly calms down in front of the baffled two adults who have no idea anymore what the flying fuck is going on. Coughing loudly to catch his daughter's attention, Minato decides to address the metaphorical Akimichi in the room. "Naru, what are those screens around you?"

 _ **One long explanation later the author is in no way gonna type:**_

"I see, so the screens more or less work as the video game menus in an RPG." Minato says while observing some of the floating screens, ignoring Tsunade's incredulous stare.

"You used to play video games?" the Slug Sannin asks, trying to picture the Hokage staring at a screen at 3 AM while furiously mashing buttons, heaps of forgotten paperwork around him.

"Well, yes. I mean, the academy curriculum was ridiculously easy for me and seeing as I had a lot of time and not a lot of friends as an orphan, I kinda started playing because I had nothing better to do." Minato admits with a shrug. Like hell he was gonna admit that his eight year old self only thought of them as 'simulators for his future awesome ninja adventures'. He may have been a genius prodigy and still is according, but even he was a 'snot nosed brat' once. Well that and playing against Shikaku in RTS games always was a treat, even if he lost… a lot… quite embarrassingly. There's a good reason the tactical genius is the commander of the regular Shinobi forces.

Still, they did get horribly off track here didn't they? Breaking out of his reminiscent haze, the Hokage turns his attention back to Tsunade in the hopes of hearing the diagnostic verdict. "So, will my daughter's arm be alright?" Minato asks, trying to hide the tension in his voice. Both he and Naru let out a relieved sigh at Tsunade's nod.

"Yes, the reason her am was shaking so much was due to the fact that the large amount of chakra forced throughout her network caused minor tears into it while the concentrated chakra escaped through it and saturated the… Are you even listening you brat?!" Tsunade yells angrily at seeing Naru's blank face and glassed over eyes gazing at her.

"Sorry, it's just that you started saying way too much stuff that sounds complicated. Can you try saying it in like 20 words or less?" the arrogant little girl asks while cleaning her ear out with her pinky. The sannin takes a deep breath, trying to keep in mind it's only an (overly presumptuous) eight year old girl and not one of her colleagues or the usual adults she works with.

"You used too much chakra and damaged your chakra network, causing your arm to shake so much. I fixed it, but to be on the safe side don't use chakra until tomorrow morning." Tsunade says with a overly sweet smile and a huge tick mark on her forehead. Maybe she'd get through this without strangling the goddaughter that obviously inherited the oh so feared and hated Uzumaki Insanity.

"Those were 33 words Baa-chan."

…

Fuck it, she has two spare godchildren anyways.

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 _ **(And we will keep going until we find one)**_

After Hiraishining the fuck out of there in order to escape the second powerful woman Naru pissed off this evening, Minato took her daughter back home so she could go to bed. And if both were being really quiet to avoid Kushina then they were quiet about at as well. Finally in bed and happy with awesome day she had. Closing her eyes, she let out a final sigh before succumbing to Morpheus… only to feel an annoying breeze on her face. Scrunching her nose, the girl sits up sleepily, rubbing her eye tiredly as her mind slowly starts to realize there are a lot of things wrong here. When her eyes finally open up fully, Naru gapes in awe at the landscape in front of her. From the top of the hill she is sitting, she can see a literal sea of grass that reaches her waist spreading itself as far as the eye can see with forests and even a mountain in the distance! Looking down at her feet, she can see some really pretty flowers in all kinds of colors and they even smell great! While her infantile mind is still trying to catch up that she isn't in bed anymore, her mouth decides to take over.

"I don't think we're in Hi no Kuni anymore Tonton."

' **Ufufu, we are yet we aren't Naru-chan'** Naru can hear a familiar voice talk to her. But instead from inside of her it's now all around her. "Kaa-chan, where are we?" the little blonde asks curiously at the voice not really inside of her head anymore. **'Just go to the cottage to the right of you, right next to the river. I'll explain everything there.'**

Letting out a 'Huh?' Naru looks to her right and indeed there is a river and a house in the distance. With a shrug the girl starts walking while enjoying the weather and the lovely walk through the meadow, curtsying politely with a giggle when she passes a few bunnies. The little fluffballs respond with a polite nod and both go on their way, Naru now happily skipping towards the cottage, humming a happy tune she heard somewhere while following her Kaa-chan's directions. When she finally arrives to the quaint cottage the curious girl doesn't really pay any attention to it, the woman in front of it being more interesting.

" **Welcome Naru-chan, how do you like your mindscape?"** The woman who just talked is smiling at the confused little girl. The regal looking lady has a sort of ethereal beauty about her, one that is further enhanced by her snow white hair and pupiless purple eyes. Her shapely figure hugged by a very expensive looking white kimono don't really help toning it down either. But what really made the woman give her otherworldly look are the two horn like protrusions in the shape of rabbit ears. This woman is no one else than Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Rabbit Goddess and current tenant in Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naru's mindscape. Though for now little Naru didn't know about any of that and responded to the woman she now finally recognizes as her kaa-chan in the blunt, unintended insulting way only adorable kids get away with.

"Eh, kaa-chan is a bunny girl?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoy this story or think something can improve. Fair warning, constructive and pointless flames WILL be used to fuel my pyromaniac tendencies. PS, ideas to add awesome things into the stories from other universes will be considered though I might ask for clarification if I don't know anything about the thing/move you request.**

 **Also yes, I totally turned Hiraishin into a verb. If Shakespeare can create new words and verbs for his plays, then so can I! ;)**


	3. Obligatory Tutorial Sequence III

Long ago at the dawn of the Age of Chakra there was a formidable woman. She was known by many names that were forgotten through history, and her deeds were even greater than the oh so revered Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. In other words, she was an all-powerful asskicking bitch that was hailed as a goddess, and for damn good reasons too. So is it any wonder that Kaguya Otsutsuki, Rabbit Goddess and former ruler of the world, didn't have a herdamn clue as to how to react to being called a bunny girl?

 **"A what now?"** the baffled woman asks her little protegée and adopted daughter. Said little girl just nods as she points at the hornlike protrusions that erected themselves from Kaguya's head. "You got bunny ears on your head so that makes you a bunny girl." little Naru explains as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Though to the girl's surprise, Kaguya just starts laughing while clutching her sides. And to think she thought that Naru compared her to those harlots working in seedy bars in their skimpy costumes! And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, the little blonde opens her mouth and utters four little words.

"I don't get it." That short sentence only served to make the Rabbit Goddess laugh even harder, making Naru pout while waiting until Kaguya calmed down. Once she did however, Kaguya focussed her attention on the small blonde in front of her. **"Now then Naru-chan, do you know why I brought you here?"** the white haired Goddess asks in a kind tone. That single question made our petite heroine stop pouting and actually think for a moment. "Why did you bring me inside of my head Kaa-chan, and why are you here anyways?" Naru asks curiously, not realizing how utterly crazy it would sound if she ever tries to explain her current situation. Hmph, as if she'll ever share HER Kaa-chan with anybody. Kaguya just sighs in that fond way parents sometimes do and slips her hand into her adopted daughter's, guiding the now bouncing girl (she could finally touch and hug her mother!) to the patio at the back. Seating herself comfortably on a strewn pillow, the mature woman wasn't prepared for the little girl plopping herself into her lap and snuggling against her rather generous chest. "Kaa-chan is so soft and warm" Naru mutters happily, closing her eyes while waiting for Kaa-chan to start her story.

" **You remember I was the first to receive chakra by eating the fruits of the Shinju tree yes?"** Kaguya asks gently, knowing how fickle the memories of little children can be. Hearing an affirmative noise coming out of Naru's mouth, Kaguya takes a deep breath and continues the story. **"I used my newfound powers to take over the Elemental Nations and ruled over the people as a benevolent queen, ushering in an era of peace. Yet it didn't last very long, for the humans sought my secrets in order to sate their greed and lust for power just so they could take my place and rule as a tyrant. The first few times I still held on to my faith that humans would realize that I only had the best intentions but as the years passed I slipped further and further into darkness. Do you know why chakra is so dangerous Naru?"**

At that question, the little blonde looks up confused. "Uuuhm, because of the giant jutsus that can destroy everything?" she asks innocently. **"It is one of the more dangerous aspects but no. The reason why chakra shouldn't have been given to humanity is because it warps the mind. You see Naru-chan, the more innate an affinity you have towards chakra and the more of it is in your body, the harder the dominant traits of a person's personality will be amplified."** Seeing the blank look on her daughter's face, Kaguya realized that she should dumb it down a bit. **"You've seen how weird some of the stronger ninjas act right? Well, that is because just as how chakra can make you much stronger and faster, it also makes some parts of who you are much stronger, especially when you can use it easily."** Letting out a silent 'ah' , Naru suddenly manages to find a way to understand something her mind just couldn't lock away. "So the weird green man screaming about Youth is so extreme because chakra a-ampified his love for working out?" the little girl asks carefully, trying to use the new word she learned properly.

" **It's amplified little one, and yes that silly man is so… active and loud because his chakra enhanced those already dominant traits of his persona."** Kaguya admits, hoping silently that this… Youthfulness won't infect another human being. Oh well, back to the story.

" **Now then, let's fastforward to about thirty years later into my reign. At that point I was already worn out and disillusioned thanks to the many attempts on my own life and those of my children. Still, I worked tirelessly to keep the peace, crushing revolts with extreme prejudice and brutal violence that got out of hand. In the end, my own son had to stop me when I tried to ensnare everyone in the world in a Genjutsu that would show every single person their own perfect world. And I, drunk on the power that Chakra gave me, turned into a giant Ten Tailed beast in order to kill everyone not yet trapped in the Genjutsu. After a long and hard fight, my son defeated me and split the Juubi into the nine Bijuu that roamed the world until recently. The chakra that remained was sealed into the moon, alongside me, where I was held captive for a very long time."**

"Eh, but if you were on the moon all this time, how did you get in my head then?" Once again, our adorable little protagonist with too few points in INT didn't realize just how crazy that sounded. Kaguya just huffed and prodded Naru's forehead gently with her index and middle finger. **"Hush little one, I am getting there."** Holding back the urge to coo at the simply adorable way her daughter huffs, Kaguya instead collects her thoughts and decides to head straight to the crux of the matters. **"But yes, I lost track of time as I was forced to watch humanity wage war with the chakra my naïve son gifted them until eight years ago on October 10. When your father summoned the Shinigami in order to seal the Kyuubi away once again into your brother and sister, his soul should have been taken as payment. Instead, the ancient being cut me off of what little chakra I had left and sealed me inside of you for some strange reason. And ever since then I have been watching over you little one."** The Rabbit Godess finishes her tale, looking lovingly at Naru as she fights a losing battle against sleep in her mother's arms.

" **Sweet dreams, my darling daughter."**

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 _ **(We would also like to thank MysticSpider for his linebreak, which will be used further in the chapter)**_

 _Little Yasha sighed as she let another pebble skip on the river surface. Daddy never let her train with Zura-nii and Indra-nii for some silly reason. She got chakra as well didn't she, so why wasn't she allowed to train?! Surely it wouldn't be just because she was the youngest sibling!_

" _Watcha doin' here Yasha, shouldn't ya be training with yer dad an' dorky brothers?" A familiar voice asks her from a bit away. Looking to her right, the white haired girl can spot one of her big brothers at the treelines with her crimson red eyes. Standing there with a smile, was a big tanuki made of sand whose head was above the treeline, the blue tribal markings partly hidden in the shadows of the forest. "Shu-nii!" the girl yells happily, running towards the behemoth without any fear. 'Shu-nii' just smirks as a tendril of sand shoots out of his shoulder as it grabs the tiny girl and places her safely right on top of his head._

" _Why are ya out here Yasha, I thought the old man said he'd be busy teachin' da kids all day?" the sentient sand construct asks, already having an inkling as to why his favorite little sibling is sitting out here. "Father still won't train me for some weird reason, and he always looks scared for a bit when I ask." Yasha explains with a sigh, still trying even though it hurts every time she gets shooed out as if she's a dangerous beast._

" _Pffft, their loss. Who wouldn't want ta spend time with the only sibling who got her dad's smarts?" the sand tanuki boasts, a few small tendrils shooting out to tickle the girl while he starts meandering about. Maybe he'll find something that'll let his little sis proclaim that they're going on an adventure again. "Neh Shu-nii, remember when you said you wanted an awesome title? I think I got one." Yasha said after a few minutes of serene silence. "Ya do? Let's hear it then." Was the gruff reply of the Sand Tanuki._

" _How does Shukaku of the Desert sound to ya?"_

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 _ **(We wanted to use it earlier but it didn't seem to fit with a flashback sequence)**_

Opening her eyes blearily, Naru looks around her room disoriented for a few moments while trying to figure out who she was right now in this day and age. "So that was Yasha eh?" she says softly to herself, feeling much calmer than she has in a while now. Then again, her chakra is flowing freely now instead of being locked away so that might have something to do with it. Stretching her arms with a yawn, the petite blonde climbs out of bed, changing out of her pyjamas and into a tanktop and a pair of comfy pants. Opening her door quietly, Naru trods downstairs as silent as a ghost while finding a strange sort of comfort in the tranquil shadows. After making herself a nice steaming cup of tea, the girl opens the glass sliding door that leads to the backyard, bare feet flexing for a moment as they touch the grass. Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, the young heroine's brow furrows for a moment as she can feel something writhing underneath her feet. 'It feels familiar, maybe I can-' Naru's thoughts are interrupted as suddenly the earth feels solid again, the flowing presence gone.

" **Not yet Naru-chan, we'll need to work on your chakra control a bit more before I let you interact with Nature."** Kaguya chides Naru, not wanting to lose her child just because she meddled with forces she wasn't ready for yet. Normally Naru would start shouting and arguing, but bits of the calming effect of nature chakra and Yasha's own gentle nature were still affecting her. Instead she asked a very simple question 'When do we start then Kaa-chan?'

A few minutes later (more than enough time to finish her morning tea) the little girl is seated in a basic meditation pose with her legs crossed, eyes closed yet again and her attention turned inwards in order to locate her chakra once again. Listening to the instructions spoken by her Kaa-chan in a soothing lilt, Naru quickly locates her chakra and lets it flow through her body, directing it to certain points and limbs when directed so by Kaguya. **"You're doing great Naru-chan, now how about we try and reinforce your sight? Send a bit of chakra to your eyes and I'll guide you through the process."** Nodding just the slightest amount with her head, Naru listens like the dutiful daughter she is (according to Kaguya anyways) and slowly trickles some chakra into her eyes, ignoring the slight burning feeling that her eyeballs give off since Kaa-chan did mention the first few times might feel pretty we- _Shouldergrabbedfromsomewhere,tornawayfromKaa-chanandchakrabadsilenceisbacknononononononoPUSHTHEBADTOUCHAWAY!_

 _ **-The Awesome Line Break For The Utterly Retarded Blond Chakra Monsters-**_

 _ **(See, told you we would put it in)**_

Kushina was humming happily as she prepared breakfast for her husband and children, enjoying the peace and quiet that will surely be broken in a few minutes when Mito will barge down those stairs while Hiruzen tries to calm her down and Naru… _'Naru will probably be lost again in her own little world'_ Kushina muses sadly as she puts the dishes on the table. She used to be so energetic and happy, being just as loud as Mito while vying for her attention when Minato wasn't here. And then suddenly about two years ago she seemed to get quieter as she builds walls around herself while drifting off into her own little Wonderland. Sure she still asked for training or to do something together, but for some strange reason she either got distracted by Mito, a mission suddenly popped up that required her expertise or something happened that needed her immediate attention. And every time she faced her little sunshine afterwards that expression seemed less hurt and more resigned, the walls around her erected even further and higher. _'How is it that Minato manages to be so close to her while busy as Hokage while I seem to be drifting away from her further and further with every screwup?'_ Sure Minato does his best to spend his time with all three of the kids, but he always seems to keep an eye on Naru whenever possible. Hell, even uses the old monkey's crystal ball when there is a lull in paperwork just to make sure their youngest daughter isn't in danger.

"Yo mom, what's on the table?!" Kushina hears from behind her. Turning around with a smile, Kushina looks at what could only be a blue eyed carbon copy of her when she was eight years old, plus whisker marks of course. Wearing a purple t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on each sleeve and black pants, a cheekily grinning Uzumaki Mito is already sitting at the table, her feet propped up as she leans back casually without a care in the world. Yet before she could say something, a tired voice sounds from the hallway. "Oi Mito, 'ow many times do we have to tell ya not ta put yer feet on the table?" a redheaded boy with Minato's spiky hair and blue eyes says while trying to hold back another yawn. Namikaze Hiruzen always did have an amusing accent when he isn't properly awake yet. Still, Kushina was happy that his facial structure leans more towards her, he wouldn't have been able to pull off the whisker marks as well as he did otherwise. (Which has been verified thanks to Kushina drawing the same kind of whisker marks on her husband while he was napping on the couch. It just seems to fit her son as opposed to Minato. They just made the Hokage look silly for the rest of the day) Ah crap, her kids started bickering when she was lost in the memories of that day. Good prank indeed according to the Uzumaki matriarch.

"Both of you sit down properly before I make you dattebane!" Kushina yells at the redheaded duo before looking around "and where's your sister?!" She already saw the tea pot on the heating seal, which means that Naru is already awake, and her shoes are still at the front door so she has to be in the house. Mito just shrugs and grabs the tea pot. Say what you want about her weirdo sister but she knows how to make some pretty fucking good tea. Hiruzen just opens an eye blearily before pointing at the open terrace door that leads to the garden before closing it again. Kushina just sighed fondly, her little boy could be such a Nara in the mornings. "You guys dig in, I'll go and fetch Naru-chan." Kushina tells the two eldest while heading out. Looking around for a moment, the redhead finds her wayward daughter sitting underneath the large tree right next to the koi pond… meditating? Oh well, you learn something new each day. Frowning at her daughter as calling out to her doesn't seem to work, Kushina gets to closer to Naru in order to shake her daughter out of her trance. "She must've gotten it from Minato's side of the family." The Uzumaki matriarch grouches to herself, having a lot of experience with shaking her husband out of his focus and dragging him to the nearest source of food. "Naru-chan, didn't you hear me, it's time fo-" Kushina didn't to say much more as her daughter's eyes snapped wide open and before she realized it, Kushina was sliding through the open terrace door while trying to understand what just happened.

"You know, if she wasn't hungry she just could've said so." Mito couldn't help but comment dryly, a piece of toast still hanging out of her mouth.

 _ **-The Awesome Line Break For The Utterly Retarded Blond Chakra Monsters-**_

 _ **(We're even so grateful for MysticSpider's contribution we couldn't help but use it twice)**_

For as long as Naru could remember, she hated the silence. Always being told to wait as her mother and others fawned over her siblings who had the halves of the Kyuubi inside of them made her be as loud and obnoxious as possible just to get a bit of attention even if it was the bad kind. Anything just so that she wouldn't be alone with that damn suffocating silence that loomed over her every time she was forgotten! Daddy did try to spend as much time with her as possible but it wasn't enough, she was still left with the silence far too much. And then came Kaa-chan. It was pretty weird for her to suddenly hear a little voice in her head teaching her new stuff, telling her to mind her manners or to pay attention to important lessons. In short she became the mommy in her head that chased away the silence around her and showed the world to little Naru and all the amazing things in it.

 **I'll drive away the silence whenever it's too much Naru-chan.**

That's what she said isn't it? Then why is Kaa-chan gone now? Why isn't she here right now, shouldn't she be scolding Naru right now for losing control of her chakra like that? Kaa-chan wouldn't leave her to fend for herself in the silence, she promised that she would take care of Naru-chan until she could face the silence alone. **"-eathe Naru-chan, breathe, you're hyperventilating."** The soothing lilt of Kaguya's voice breaks through her panic, slowly calming the little blonde down. After a few minutes Naru slowly got up, once again in complete control of herself. 'What happened Kaa-chan?' she asked the mother in her head a bit scared. **"You panicked when Kushina forced you out of the trance you were in while working on your chakra, shutting down completely while using Shinra Tensei to push her away."** Kaguya answered, using the scraps of chakra she can still control to stop the chakra flow to her daughter's eyes to make them look their natural bloody red again. **"Go inside and get something to eat Naru-chan, take some time to collect yourself."** The Rabbit Goddess orders Naru gently. Taking in a deep breath, the little blonde just nods and heads back inside where her siblings and mothers are looking at her worriedly.

"A-are you ok Naru-chan?" Kushina asks carefully. For some weird reason, the blonde doesn't like it so much when Kushina calls her 'Naru-chan'. Still, she should answer. "I'll be fine after I collect myself for a bit." She parrots Kaa-chan. Kushina just nods and Naru joins the breakfast table. And if everyone made sure she ate and drank a little bit more than usual because she was still pale and fidgety no one said anything about it.

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 _ **(In all seriousness though, thank you MysticSpider for your contribution)**_

After breakfast, everyone took off to do their own things. Naru went back to her room to read a few messages that popped up during breakfast and was rather curious as to what they could be saying. Opening her message board, she notices one that was sent to her last night. 'Right, I created the chakra blast back there.' Why does it already seem like it was so long ago?

 _Chakra Technique Creation: Chakra Blast_

 _Base Reward: +20 INT_

 _Chakra overload: - 5 INT_

 _Chakra system rupturing: -10 INT, -25 Chakra Control_

 _Total Reward: +5 INT, -25 Chakra Control_

The little blonde couldn't help but gape at the screen, she got smarter by making new moves? That's so awesome! Still sucks about the penalties because she had to go to the hospital but hey, she'll just be more careful next time!

 _ **New Perk unlocked: Disciple of the Rabbit Goddess**_

 _Having the progenitor of chakra as your teacher will most certainly pay off in all of your future endeavours. If you train hard enough it, just might be possible for you to use techniques related to your primary and secondary elemental affinities without any handseals. You'll be the envy of many shinobi if you manage it (not to mention the potential party tricks!)_

At this Naru was gaping at the message screen. Sealless jutsus? Those are like really hard to do, only her daddy can do one and that's making the Rasengan. Even he doesn't know how to add his wind chakra to it! Or how to do a wind jutsu without any seals… Without any preamble Naru starts cackling madly while stroking her hands, utterly delighted with the possibilities (and also making Hiruzen and Mito back away from her door slowly). Oh, she is going to be the biggest badass around here once she manages to master that skill! After letting her insanity out in a rather healthy way, laughing is good for you after all, Naru opens the last message utterly confused, having no clue whatsoever as to what it refers to.

"What's a Tenseigan?"

 ** _-Fancy interval wanted for this position, will pay in virtual chocolate chip cookies-_**

 _ **(We'd also like thank**_ _ **blackfirekingkoncor**_ _ **for this marvellous plotbunny, I'm willing to give you five cookies for it)**_

 **Holy shit, did this story blow up when I introduced the second chapter! Seriously, thank you everyone who followed and favorited this story and especially all those who reviewed. You guys kept me going during the finals, and got me eager to finish them just so I could continue writing for you guys. Anyways, you guys know the drill, Follow and Favorite if you like this and haven't done so yet and feel free to leave a review. Pointless flames will be used to use my pyromaniac tendencies. Peace off!**


	4. Obligatory Tutorial sequence IV

"31...32...33..." Anko counted lazily while reading a magazine, her feet resting on the back of Naru who was now busy doing push ups on what was quickly becoming their usual training ground. During the week Naru's training has been properly kicked off, the two have also been experimenting with the Gamer ability. One thing in particular being that Naru now has several things floating at all time in her view. In the upper left corner she can now at all times see her health and chakra bars while in the upper right corner she now has a minimap taking up the upper right corner with a clock right below it. It's a basic rpg setup but one that created a few blindspots that Naru had to get used to and fast. Anko and Mugu do love exploiting them after all. Feeling said woman giving her a slight tap in the middle of her back with her heel, Naru picks up the pace again. Grumbling about stupid Anegos who don't clean their sandals before putting them on people's backs, the little crimson eyed heroine of our tale once again opened her status screen in order to break the monotony of this exercise.

 _Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naru lv 5/21_

 _HP 520/520_

 _Chakra 3750/3750_

 _EXP 350/500_

 _Strength = 13 +_

 _Perception = 21 +_

 _Endurance = 49 +_

 _Charisma = 3 +_

 _Intelligence = 26 +_

 _Agility = 56 +_

 _Luck = 5 +_

 _Available stat points : 6_

Her AGI and END easily rose through the repeating of the first 'exercise' Anko did with her, but after five continuous days of dodging Mugu over and over there wasn't really much she could even after getting the related gold medal. So for the past two days they've been working mostly on Naru's strength and perception without touching any of the available skill points. Whereas increasing her strength is a simple matter of the proper exercises and hauling stuff around, Perception is something that needs to be trained 24/7. Speaking of perception...

"yyoooOUUUUUuuuuttthh!"

"Huh, he's 6 minutes later than usual. did he make his weights... heavier?" Naru asks herself as her slowly becoming intelligent brains are connecting the seemingly random information to a most fruitful plan indeed. Ignoring her teacher's surprised yelp as the little blonde jumps up, Naru grabs Anko by the collar of her coat and drags the T&I employee behind her to the usual Spandex Habitat, also known as Training Ground 19.

"Ow, hey be more gentle you crazy girl or better yet, steer away from the spandex, only a vile road of green bounciness awaits you there!" Anko says a bit panicked, not wanting to see the little tyke become a Gai clone. Even the Snake Mistress couldn't help but shudder at the mental image of Naru dressing up like a Gai clone, complete with the haircut and eyebrows. Thankfully enough the image disappears with her little protegée's next words

"Can't, we kinda need his help to get some proper weights." Naru says while she keeps running and dragging Anko towards the 'Fields of Youthfulness'. Hearing her Anego's rather confused 'Huh?!' the little blonde realizes not everyone can hear her train of thoughts like Kaa-chan. "Easy, the guy uses weights to train his body and speed by wearing them 24/7 and gets heavier ones whenever the others get too light. This not only helps him while training but actually trains his muscles-"

"While he goes throughout his day, helping you train a stat with a penalty more easily!" Anko finishes the sentence, now grinning at how much smarter her pupil seemingly has become. 'No, it's more like she's finally applying herself.' The girl already had street smarts, she just never had a reason to use them and Kaguya was more worried with making sure her little Yasha was happy and actually mastered the basic necessities for going through life like reading, writing etc. Bursting through the foliage, the two females can see Maito Gai vibrating while doing a handstand... wait, are those supposed to be pushups?

"8889909192939598101102103105106108109, 110!" the man yells excited, doing the exercise so fast he's forced to skip a few numbers while counting out loud. Stretching his arms, the only jonin to have a bounty on his head from the Fashionistas United League finally spots his two visitors who were patiently waiting (read that as 'gawking like stupefied morons') for him to finish doing his warmups. Throwing a fabulous Colgate™ smile at them, the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha can't help but wonder why a little waif of a girl is accompanying his old classmate.

"Ah Anko, it's always wonderful to see you, how can I help you?" he asks sincerely, the woman having his utmost respect to put up with everything thrown at her after Orochimaru's betrayal. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Anko easily slips out of her (still unofficial) apprentice's grasps and dusts her trench coat of while making plans to up the squirt's training. Nobody drags her coat through the mud and gets away with it. Oh well, letting her taijutsu training being handled by Gai should be a decent educational punishment.

"Sup Gai, just wanted to see if you got any kind of training weights for the chibi i'm training." Anko asks with a wide smile, her left eye starting to twitch as Naru starts muttering things that suspiciously sound like 'shitty old hag'. Still, the novice teacher shows admirable restraint for once as the Jonin with the thickest eyebrows and brightest smile is actually seriously thinking about her request. That single fact is already enough to make Anko squirm around rather nervously instead of bickering with her student. When Naru finally realizes that Bushy Brows is seemingly inspecting her she grows quiet, not used to strangers inspecting her so intently. the only other one who kept gauging her instead of ehr more famous siblings like that was some creepy looking old dude named Danzo.

"Sooo, watcha starin' at?" the young blonde asks nervously, opening her mouth to simply break the awkward silence pertaining the training ground. Blinking a few times, Gai shows off his perfect white Colgate smile while getting into his Good Guy™ pose.

"I would like for you to spar with me young pupil!" the spandex lover exclaims, barely even blinking at the floating screen that suddenly pops up in front of the red eyed girl.

 _ **New Quest: Battle the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha!**_

 ** _Objective :_** _last 300 seconds_

 ** _Optional :_** _Land a hit_

 ** _Optional :_** _last 480 seconds_

 ** _Optional :_** _last 600 seconds_

 _ **Rewards on quest completion:**_

 _+30 taijutsu skill_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

Narrowing her eyes at the 33 question marks that hide the potentially awesome rewards for fulfilling the bonus objectives, Naru takes a moment to calm down. Opening her eyes again, her eyes are as filled with steel as an 8 year old's can be. Anko, now genuinely fearing that her student could actually get hurt, tries to step in. "Oi Naru, i know you're excited to spar with a jonin, but we barely started your training. Hell, we haven't even TOUCHED on taijutsu yet!" Anko nearly barks out as she watches Naru get ready for her little suicide mission.

"Do not worry Anko, it is only a friendly match to gauge her abilities and potential! If it will make you feel better, i shall treat this as an exercise to help your young charge determine what taijutsu styles fit her best!" Gai tries to calm down the near frantic woman. For him it was heartwarming that even though she wasn't a teacher for long (and boy did the rumour mills have a field day when that tidbit of information came out) , she already seemingly bonded with her young charge and actually took her responsibilities towards the Hokage's daughter seriously. Anko struggles with the fact that she will let the young blonde actually spar with the foremost expert on taijutsu in the village before she even has had her first lesson in the subject.

"If something happens to her, you're explaining it to the Blondaime." The tokubetsu jonin says resigned, jumping into a nearby tree in order to stay out of the way. Naru just sends her a grateful smile before she turns to Gai with an impressively neutral face. The man simply smiles and slips in to his stance, as a countdown timer appears above them. As the man observes the young girl's shuffling, time slows down for Naru as she can feel her Kaa-chan nudging her in a position with gentle prods. **'When that Timer hits zero Naru-chan, I want you to rush forwards and hit him a few times to see how he reacts. He's mostly gauging your skills so he will mainly remain on the defensive. That should give us plenty of oppurtunity to feel out his style. "** Giving her mother a mental nod to show that she heard her, Naru can already feel her chakra pumping through her body, the energy almost begging the little girl to wield it.

 _'Not yet,'_ She thinks to herself as she weathers the incessant thrum underneath her skin. _'Wait until the time is right.'_ At this, the energy calms down yet makes sure its young wielder can feel the presence. The moment the counter hits zero Naru bursts forward, the young girl intent to hit her adversary with all that she has. Gai still has more than enough time to slip into the Goken stance, but Naru doesn't care about that as Yasha already knows where to hit. Letting herself drop at the last moment, Yasha slides across the grass with her leg stretched out. Gai jumps up to avoid to low kick, blindsided as the young blonde propels herself after him with a burst of chakra originating from her hands. Out of reflex, the man grabs the girl by the leg and throws her away while making sure that she won't be hurt too much.

 _'That was unexpected, to think that she could already control her chakra to that extent.'_ the Green Beast thinks to himself, landing on his feet as he simply waits for the Hokage's daughter to attack again. As Yasha gets up, Gai can see the absolute focus in those scarlet eyes that nearly border on the mental equivalent of tunnel vision. Once again running towards her enemy, Naru cocks back her arm to ready a punch. Taking a wide swing, the young combatant over extends and Gai takes advantage of it, tripping the imbalanced girl. "You must mea-" Gai starts to lecture the young girl, only to be forced to step back as some kind of force impacts him. Looking down at the now smirking girl, Gai manages to get over his surprise as he laughs heartily.

"Well done young one, using that fall to fire off a burst of chakra through your feet with a mulekick is quite ingenious." the taijutsu expert compliments her young charge before he gets serious once again. "But I wonder, just how long can you keep up throwing your reserves around like that?" as he already expected, Yasha didn't answer him and merely slides into what could generously be called a sloppy stance. Gai merely shows off his pearly white teeth once again in response. "That is it, let the Flames of Youth power you as you plow through the walls ahead of you!" he shouts out before making the universal 'come at me, bro' gesture.

And from that moment on, Anko can only watch rather impressed from the treebranch she is sitting on as her young apprentice keeps going after the walking fashion disaster, the Uzumaki stuborness she inherited from Kushina working in tandem with Minato's analytical skill that made him so well versed in fūinjutsu. Strategies and combos were barely used twice and if they were then it was usually with a purpose. Neither missed the white flower pattern in those scarlet orbs that are blazing in the blonde's eyes as she stays down a few seconds longer than before, fatigue obviously getting to her as she has been giving it her all from the getgo. _'Any other kid her age would have collapsed or given up already. She truly will be a force to be recognized one day if she keeps up this kind of dedication.'_

Getting up with a struggle, the panting girl shakily sways as she gets in a hunched forward position as a hand clutches at her abdomen. "Maybe we should stop, you're obviously hurting." Gai says with a hint of remorse in his voice. He had kept his skill level to mid-genin and still an eight year old without any training managed to last pretty long, especially with all those bursts of chakra she kept throwing around. "Like hell I am, they're already so far ahead of me... How can i look 'em in the eye if i don't make an effort?!" Naru screams in frustration. Asura and Indra, Hiruzen and Mito, they all left their sister behind as they walked their own paths, selfishly telling them that they did it for Yasha. It may not have gotten that far yet with the Uzumaki siblings but history once again started repeating itself. All the signs were there. And Naru did not want to make the same mistake Yasha did, waiting long enough due to delusional hope as the gap becomes too big to cross.

Sighing in resignation, Gai takes up his stance for one last time. At this point he will just knock the girl so that she can rest her body. Anybody else watching would attest that she deserved it. Baring her teeth, the little blonde lets out a rather animalistic growl as she charges towards the jonin on last time. Her legs are burning from fatigue and the chakra used to reinforce it while her arm is shaking. Jumping in the air so that the sun is in her back, the hand holding her abdomen lets go to reveal the kunai she picked up on the field. With a yell of sheer defiance the kunai is slashed down and an arc of chakra is released out of it not even two feet away from Gai's Naru won't know if the attack hit until she wakes up, that last strike truly having taken the last of reserves.

 _ **\- NaruYashaNaruYashaNayaruYarushaYashaNaruYashaNaru-**_

928 seconds.

That's how long little Naru lasted, that crescent wave of energy the size of the girl even managing to leave a nick on Gai's shoulder. Walking through the streets of Konoha with her sleeping apprentice on her back, Anko for once doesn't react to the looks and barbs sent her way. Instead she focusses her attention on making sure that the little blonde sleeping on her back won't be woken up due to external impulses. "Did I do it?" a small, wavering voice asks Anko, sounding as if the wrong answer could crush her.

"You didn't just do it kid, you curbstomped every objective you set out to do. Not bad for a brat with barely any training." the purplenette says, her usual tone replaced with genuine affection lacing her every word. "Though he did stay at a mid-genin level skills mostly so you still have a long way to go you shitty brat." She adds as her normal teasing lilt returns to her voice.

"I know, it'll be a while before I actually catch up." Naru says tiredly, though both know that there is a smile now. And even on her deathbed decades from now, Mitarashi Anko has no idea what compelled her to be so bloody mushy. The only thing she knows is that what she promised next helped reshape the Elemental Nations.

"Be it Mito or Hiruzen, Asura or Indra, the Hokage or even the Rikudou Sennin I'll be with you 'til the end of the line, I promise." Anko silently promises, making sure that in the hustle and bustle of the village, only the two of them could hear and be aware of the promise. After all, this is nothing for shitty outsiders to stick their noses in. "Thank you Nee-chan." is the barely caught response as Naru falls asleep again, this time with a peaceful, content smile on her face. One mirrored on Anko's face as she takes the little tyke home. And if her current facial expression scares the crap out of the village... well, let's just call it a double win for the dango loving teacher.

 _ **\- The Most Youthful Linebreak for Spandexwearing Taijutsu Enthusiasts -**_

Maito Gai is a man that has seen and done a lot, quite a bit of which he isn't exactly proud of. Then again, that could be easily said for a lot of the ninja in this world and the higher your rank, the more the statement holds true. Still, his current bout of melancholic nostalgia was brought along by the lesson he tried to teach the Hokage's daughter. The same one his father tried to teach him in the same way when he wasn't that much older. _'There is no shame in admitting that there are those stronger than you. If you can't beat them now, retreat and train until the one who was your superior will be your equal._ ' That little pearl of wisdom was imparted onto him as he tried to beat his father every day for weeks at a time much in the same way Yasha did. He oh so desperately wanted to prove himself after Hatake Sakumo enrolled him in the Shinobi Academy based on his potential as a taijutsu specialist. Where everyone else could use ninjutsu or genjutsu, he had only his fists and his feet so of course he trained harder than almost anyone. Just to prove everyone that he could be their comrade and walk proudly at their side, protecting and serving the Leaf during the War.

 _"Like hell I am, they're already so far ahead of me... How can i look 'em in the eye if i don't make an effort?!"_

Even now those words echo through his head, resonating with the resolve and promise his own fists held so long ago. _'I do not doubt that soon enough you will not only be at their side, you will be running ahead to give them the same motivation.'_ Gai thinks fondly to himself as he passes the Academy, recounting the fleeting memories of this place that he still has. He can even see himself there pounding away at the training dummies.

"Hyaaah!"

Oh wait, that is an actual child still practising his taijutsu with zeal. Watching the child train zealously for a few more minutes, Maito Gai jumps over the wall and walks towards the kid to give him a few pointers. In another world Rock Lee and Maito Gai would not have met until he became Team 9's genin-sensei. But here and now, they met earlier than expected and started to form without a doubt the most Youthful relationship between sensei and pupil this world has seen since the founding of the Hideen Villages. Even if it did happen a few years ahead of schedule.

 _ **\- For once we don't have any smartass linebreaks in a chapter.-**_

 _ **(don't count on it being a regular thing though)**_

 **Let me tell you something that might have already been pretty clear. I have the utmost respect for Gai and Lee. I mean, in a world where people can throw goddamn METEORS at each other and can control the demonic equivalent of a natural disaster with some fancy eye mutation these two decide to PUNCH their way through it. And not via some chakra control as Tsunade does, but with sheer. hard. work. Hell, Gai kicks Kisame's ass with his martial arts and even Uchiha 'OP' Madara compares his fight to those he had with Hashirama Senju. And if even the Grand Emo Overlord of the Undead (long may he moan and groan) actually respects your combat prowess and thanks you for an amazing fight then you know you got your worth out of your training.**

 **Anyways, that's enough of my ranting. Leave behind a review if you liked it or want to see something added, and don't forget to favorite or follow if you haven't already.** **Peace out!**


	5. Town of Fire I

While Kushina isn't afraid to call herself a kickass mother with two of her little ones that will (probably… most likely) back it up, she does know that her relation with Naru can be called distant at best. Still, it doesn't make her any less scary and protective as she opens the door and sees Anko carrying an unconscious blonde on her back.

"Before you say anything, Gai did have a hand in this as well." Anko says frantically in sheer fright. What, like hell she's gonna bear the Red Hot Habanero's ire all by herself! Her words only serve to piss off said fucking scary woman even more, those long red tresses even splitting into nine equal parts and swaying like the Kyuubi's tails while her face looks like vengeance incarnate. And as many before her, Anko picks this time to start praying to whatever deity willing to listen to save her from this evil. "Get inside, put Naru in bed and then you and I will have a little chat." Kushina says eerily calm. Letting out a squeak that sounds more or less affirmative, Anko walks into the house with only one thought in her mind 'Oh Holy Log, please save me!'

 _ **-Not So Awesome Linebreak For The Boned Sadist-Sensei-**_

 _ **(Also, I have an awesome name for a ultimate attack that I'm gonna try and get in somehow)**_

 _For some reason the forest is silent on this peaceful day, the animals making nary a sound. If one does wonder why they only have to follow the melodious laughter that can be heard throughout this part of the forest. If one is brave enough to do so, they would stumble upon a most peculiar sight. A young girl with hair white as snow and crimson eyes sitting at a table with a tanuki made of sand and a cat with two tails consisting of nothing but blue fire. Though both of these inhuman beings are quite strange, it is what they're doing that truly baffles the mind._

 _They're having a tea party with the little girl dressed as a shrine maiden._

" _What happened next Shu-nii?" Yasha asks, eager to hear the rest of the humorous tale her brother figure is telling. "So yeah, after tripping Zura I was hoping he'd just fall into the barrel but he fell with his face straight into a woman's chest. The broad just takes it all in stride and starts flirting with him, trying to get 'im even redder as Son Goku's rear. The little guy keeps denying that he enjoyed it, until the husband starts meddling 'imself with it." Shukaku talks, three puppets of sand re-enacting the entire scene._

" _So the man starts glaring at Zura and asks a simple question. 'So ye don't think my wife's bosom is all that ey?' Zura, being the idiot he is, simply shakes his head, not realizing where his hands are. Of course that's when the poor sod can't keep it in anymore and starts shouting at 'im 'Then why are ye still groping them you litte shite?!'" At the rather crudely delivered punchline, Yasha starts giggling again. Both Shukaku and Matatabi smile as the girl enjoys herself, yet they are also annoyed with the Rikudo Sennin for keeping her hidden away from the rest of the world. Oh well, Shukaku already took it upon himself to try and break her out of that cage the Old Fart built around Yasha. The fact that Matatabi is already on board is just a nice extra. Now he just needs to find a way to get those other seven idiots on board._

 _ **-Linebreak For The Psychopathic Older Tanuki Brother-**_

 _ **(I mean Endscape: White Emperor Sword sounds pretty fucking badass, doesn't it?)**_

Getting up and stretching her limbs and upper body not unlike a cat, Naru opens her bloody red eyes to gaze upon the waning moon. 'That really seems like a boring place to be sealed in' the little girl can't help but think to herself, the moon is nothing more than a barren white rock in the sky after all. **"Oh it wasn't that exciting no, but at least I had Hamura and his clan up there to keep me company. It didn't hurt that I could keep an eye on the world from my seal as well."** Kaguya says with mirth, making herself known to her surrogate child. Nodding while getting slowly out of bed (Oh god, her everything is still stiff and hurts a bit!) Naru can't help but let out a happy sigh as she can feel the cold floor underneath her feet. Taking rather small steps to her closet, the girl takes out a red tank top and a pair of dark cargo pants before heading to the bathroom. It doesn't matter how late/early it is, she smells like she needs a shower five hours ago!

Meanwhile downstairs Minato just chuckles to himself as he can hear the water run through the plumbing, at least she's not singing in the shower right now. Kushina would rain hell upon her for making so much noise before 5AM. His hand doesn't stop for the slightest of moments as he keeps doing his paperwork absentmindedly. Sure he could've just done it all in the morning but if he finishes it all right now he should have about two days off. And one of those will be spent with his little girl that apparently tried to duke it out with Maito Gai. With a sigh Minato puts down his pen as he rubs his eyes, thoughts on his kid with the highest weirdness factor. While it did warm his heart that she came clean about Naru's life being essentially a video game, it didn't prepare him for the shock that was transmigration. The fact that his daughter is the reincarnation of the daughter of the Rikudou Sennin and may quite possibly retain skills from that lifetime is something that he hopes never becomes common knowledge. Who knows what Kumo or even worse, Iwa would do if they found out?

"You ok dad?" an amused voice asks from the stairs, the near silent footsteps helping him easily identify the person coming closer. "As fine as I could be, though I wouldn't say no to a day in bed like you had." He says teasingly while his daughter prepares tea with skills one could only match after having dedicated a lifetime to brewing the herbal concoction… "Huh." Father and daughter can't help but say at the same time, their thoughts ending at the same place. Pouring a cup for both herself and her father, a serene silence hangs over them as both do their best to catch up with their messages and accompanied rewards/headaches. Glaring at the sleek screen appearing in front of Naru, Minato can't help but feel a tad jealous at how awesome it looks.

"Ooh nice, one of my perks got an upgrade~!" the little blonde exclaims happily, once again distracting her father from the not so inviting mountain of paperwork. Glancing to where his daughter is sitting next to him, Minato's inner gamer can't help but hum appreciatively at the perk.

 _ **Minor**_ _ **Precognition:**_ _Trust your gut and it'll take care of you. You have the chance to predict when something bad happens or when powerful enemies are nearby due to your instincts. In battle you can slightly read and predict the enemies' attack before it happens. You gain a bonus of +5 perception (Rank 2 of 5)_

"Hmm, not a bad perk, and it seems that it can still be upgraded. Is it skill related?" The Yondaime asks, the bane of his existence all but conviently forgotten. "Yeah, it's coupled to the Precognition skill. It hit 205 somewhere during my… _spar_ with Gai and probably was upgraded then." Naru admits with some hesitation, pride obviously bruised at being batted around like a ragdoll. _'Still, being kicked into the ground will do wonders from keeping her get overconfident.'_ Minato thinks to himself while making a quick calculation. "Hmm, it seems this perk will max out at 800, maybe if you hit the max skill level you'll get a variation or an upgrade of it?" The Hokage thinks out loud, his daughter dutifully nodding along. Having a smart and kickass dad who knows how games work can only help her in the long run if included into her training and experimenting with her... "Daddy, can this gaming ability be called a Kekkei Genkai?" Naru asks curiously, causing Minato to stiffen.

"Nopenopenopenope, not at all!" he says frantically. Like hell he'll let it be known as a Kekkei Genkai, those shitty assholes on the civilian council and Danzo will try and turn her little girl into a breeding mare just to see if it reproduces. As if he'll let them, any unapproved guy touching his little girl will be given to Anko and Ibiki to play with! Yes, they'll pay most dearly indeed for trying to get to his precious~! Meanwhile out of Minato's mind and back into the real world, Naru can't help but look on confused as her father is chuckling rather menacingly while a dark aura surrounds him.

' _Uhm Kaa-chan, should we do something?'_ The little blonde asks her second parental figure, seeing as the first one is a bit occupied. Kaguya just shakes her head as she is wearing a rather vicious smile, not that her little sunshine can see it. Besides, she has an idea as to what the man is thinking and wholeheartedly approves. **"Not at all Naru-chan, just let him work it out of his system and check your messages. You did fulfill all of the requirements to get the entire reward of the quest."** The divine mother says in a serene tone, distracting the youngling rather successfully. As most children her age and gamers of all walks and time, Naru quickly pulls up the window with the quest rewards to eagerly find out what kind of shinies she earned.

 _ **Quest: Battle the Sublime Green Beast of Konoha!**_

 ** _Objective:_** _last 300 seconds (Complete)_

 ** _Optional:_** _Land a hit (Complete)_

 ** _Optional:_** _last 480 seconds (Complete)_

 ** _Optional:_** _last 600 seconds (Complete)_

 _ **Rewards on quest completion:**_

 _+30 taijutsu skill_

 _Shadowed Leather Vambraces_

 _Fleeting Greaves_

 _Teleport Crystal (Quest Item)_

 _Full Completion bonus: 500 exp_

"Awesome, got some new gear~" our little red eyed protagonist can't help but think out loud, pulling her father away of the idea that castrating all boys around Naru and Mito's age group would make for a wonderful law. Blissfully unaware of the rather controversial (read: batshit crazy) thoughts going through her overprotective father's head, little Naru opens her inventory and toggles the description of her new items while Minato can't help but groan silently at the cluttered mess that is his daughter's inventory. It seems she has everything in it ranging from kunai to food to even 3 spare sets of clothes all mixed through each other. Obviously she ignored or didn't even notice the rather handy Sorting button on top of it.

Managing to reign in his temptation to just press the button, Minato quickly eyeballs the stats of the armor and nods, the quest reward seemingly not too bad.

 _ **Shadowed Leather Vambraces:**_ _5 armor, 2 AGI_

 _ **Fleeting Leather Greaves:**_ _4 armor, max speed +5%_

Of course Naru wastes no time in equipping the items, the black leather vambraces snugly covering most of her forearm and wrists while her shins are now covered with an extra layer made of leather. "Wow, these are actually pretty comfy" the junior blonde observes while flexing her arms and legs with a grin. Her father just chuckles as she starts shadowboxing, but alas those last vile forces of bureaucracy are taunting him into engaging battle once more. Yet he shall prevail as he did so many times before, or he will not be known as the Yondaime Hokage!

"Dad, stop pulling that face and finish the paperwork."

 _ **-The Anti-Paperwork Association Sponsored Breakline-**_

 _ **(Sure, I got it from another series but it's an awesome move)**_

Now Naru can be considered one of the most blunt and honest 8 year olds in Konoha and learned very early in life thanks to her godfather and Kaa-chan that outright lying to higly trained ninja is a pretty stupid idea. Purposely making your statements rather vague or simply not mentioning things until the time is right? Jiraiya the Gama Sennin will admit without any shame that he let roll a single manly tear down his cheek that consisted of 100% pure, concentrated pride when Naru took to it like a fish to water. Sure, the then six year little blonde had to think pretty hard when she tried it the first few times while she pretty much parroted the Rabbit Goddes, but pretty soon she got the hang of it. And boy did a lot of people curse however taught Naru that advanced bullshitting technique.

And once again those skills are more or less put to use as Naru is absentmindedly turning the teleport crystal in her hand, the construct catching the rays of the rising sun and acting as a Kaleidoscope. While it makes for quite the beautiful display it isn't exactly what our blonde protagonist is focussed on.

 _ **Quest: The Crystal Trail Travel Guide**_

 _ **Objective:**_ _Go to the training grounds with the Hokage!_

 _ **Objective:**_ _Find the travel matrix and use it!_

So, this game wanted her to take her daddy to a random spot in the training ground where something was already prepared for them to travel? Yeah, just because she's young doesn't mean she's stupid. It's obvious that while the game so far had been helpful it can also possibly work against her. The sealing matrix and teleport crystal are clearly ways for Naru to move around in between places but since she doesn't know where to it can also leave her stranded somewhere bad. And if she follow the quest than her Daddy might possibly get hurt as well. If only there was someone superstrong who could come along…

"Wow, so Minato didn't find Sensei's old stash of stress relievers. Do I owe him one hell of an apology." A rather familiar voice spoke up from behind Naru. Turning around quickly, the blonde ball of energy launched herself into her godfather's arms. "Jiraiya-Jiji, welcome back from the super-secret spy stuff!" she shouts happily while the aforementioned ninja just chuckles while trying to hide his shock at the much harder impact than usual. "Wow, you must've been training a lot little tadpole!" He says happily, accepting a cup of tea with his free hand from his old apprentice. 'Oh Sage, I'd stop my research for like five days just for a bit of Naru's tea.' The man couldn't help but think as his goddaughter is now hanging on his shoulder like a spider monkey. What, you thought the Super Pervert, Beacon and Prophet of all things above PG-13 would forever swear off his noble quest of spreading perverse joy to the masses for some (admittedly divine) tea? Hah, I laugh and spit on your delusions good sir!

"Sensei, when did you get back?" Minato asks with a smile, rolling his eyes good naturedly at his daughter's favourite perch. "About ten minutes ago, I would've come sooner but I got stuck wrapping up some loose ends." Jiraiya responds in his usual goofy tone, though his student understands the grim undertone of the message. Still, both men pay the confused blonde girl no mind as they read the latest quest objectives. Both are experienced and justified paranoid men and waste no time in dissecting the message. It should also come to no surprise that they reach the same conclusion?

"2 or 3 ANBU?" Jiraiya proposes rather casually.

"2 ANBU and you as well." Minato nods in confirmation while flaring his chakra to summon two of his more trusted elite guard. Within seconds two black haired men are kneeling in front of the Hokage, both wearing the standard uniform of their branch. The only differences is that the man with the Weasel mask has a ponytail and the man with the Hawk mask has short and spiky hair.

"You summoned us Hokage-sama?" Weasel asked from his submissive position. Just as Minato was going to open explain the situation, his daughter who slept more than 18 hours decided to do it for him in her usual way. "Hi there Weasel and Birdie, we're going to the training fields to inspect some weird teleport thingy that can only be activated by a crystal that's soulbound to me! Wanna come with us? It'll be an adventure into a quite possible trap!" Hawk thinks he summarized both his and Weasel's reaction pretty well.

"Say what now?"

 _ **-The Awesome Line Break For The Utterly Retarded Blond Chakra Monsters-**_

 _ **(It'll be oh so fucking majestic if I can properly put it on paper)**_

 **Right, that's a wrap. First of all I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter and that it's slightly shorter than what my minimum requirements for a chapter are. No, I won't bore you with the busy dramatic clusterfuck that is my life but I do hope the worst of it is over for now.**

 **And now for something story related. As you can judge from the title this is the start of a new arc in the story. Sooo, I decided that instead of putting the stats at the end of every chapter I will instead put them at the start of every new arc so that my story won't become 50% stats and perks. That being said, stats are below, please don't forget to follow and review and I'm always open for constructive input of possible ideas/stuff I can possibly integrate. Though I have already decided on Naru's main weapon so that can't be negotiated about.**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruko stats**

 **Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naruko lv 6/21**

 **HP =** 620

 **CH =** 3750

 **EXP** 350/575

 **Strength =** 13

 **Perception =** 21

 **Endurance =** 59

 **Charisma =** 3

 **Intelligence =** 26

 **Agility =** 56

 **Luck =** 5

 **available stat points:** 8

* * *

 **Perks bonus :**

 **Dark Girl (1 of 3) =** Stealth and trapmaking skill increase x1.5

 **Disciple of the Rabbit Goddess =** Sealless primary and secondary elemental manipulation possible

 **Flexible body =** Agi x2.5, Str x0.6

 **Uzumaki Chakra =** CH x5, mastery lv C-rank jutsu x3

 **Uzumaki Luck =** Lck x4 during gambling or looting

 **Uzumaki vitality =** END x2 , health regen x1.3

 **Minor precognition (2 of 5) =** +5 PER

 **Tenseigan =** Unlocked Doujutsu

* * *

 **Physical skills:**

 **Stealth:** 0/1000

 **Taijutsu:** 58/1000

 **Trap making:** 0/1000

* * *

 **Chakra skills:**

 **Chackra Blast:** locked, requirements not met (Rank: D - S)

 **Chakra control:** 53/1000 (Current Rank: D )

* * *

 **Other skills**

 **Precognition:** 205/1000 (Current rank: Minor)

 **Cooking:** 62/1000

 **Singing:** 32/1000


	6. Town of Fire II

Ah, the sounds and sights of Konoha in the morning are always something to behold. The rising sun peaking over the trees and buildings as its golden rays are cast over the earth, the sound of nature only broken every now and then by a distant 'Yooooouuuth' that seems to have picked up an echo today and early risers going about their day. Just another day in the strongest ninja village of the Elemental Nations... Or it would have been if not for the sight of the Hokage, his teacher and two ANBU watching a bunshin poke a red sealing array with a stick. Even more peculiar was the little girl pouting to the side.

"So, why can the clone poke the thingy with a stick and I can't?" she asks with a neutral voice (and not whining at all, she's way too kickass for that!). Hawk just rolls his eyes and ruffles the girl's hair while motioning for his clone to poke harder. "Because short stuff, if you poke the seal with a stick and something goes wrong you get hurt. If the clone pokes the seal with the stick and something goes wrong it'll only go poof." he explains, chuckling as the little tyke growls at him.

"Call me short again, I dare you." Naru threatens the ANBU, her glare all but ignored as Hawk leans forward until his face is only a few inches away from the Hokage's daughter. Taking a deep breath, Hawk did something that he will admit a few years from now (shit piss drunk mind you) that he shouldn't have done that.

"Teeny tiny wimy girly, small as fuck little midget that can easily fit in my pocket." He sings out playfully as he drums his fingers to the beat of his oh so clever little rhyme. So busy enjoying himself, the raven haired man doesn't pay any notice to the trembling little blonde he's teasing, her eyes now shadowed by her bangs. "Them's fighting words..." she growls out as she now glares at the man with her Tenseigan activated. And even with the sighs of the Hokage and his partner and the frantic gestures Jiraiya made in order to tell him to back the fuck up and run like hell, the man still doesn't let up. After all, what's an eight year old girl with almost no formal training and an unknown Doujutsu gonna do to him... Wait, unknown Doujutsu? Opening his eyes again, Hawk gauges the little girl seriously for the first time, noting how she's closely resembling an angry mini-Tsunade. Just with a more imposing eye colour and mutation mind you.

Now, Naru may look just as angry as she is, but her mind is oddly tranquil and focusing on something that her Nee-chan taught her after she got angry the first few days with how often she got kicked around.

" _If you have the time and energy to get angry at something, use that rage and resources to either improve yourself or to make the fucker pay."_

And that is what Naru's mind did, coming up with a simple yet devastating plan. She pulled her fist back and focussed a Shinra Tensei in her fist so that all the force would be released into a concentrated point instead of it being spread over a larger area. And there was only one satisfactory way that the energy would've been released. So it was with an evil smirk that Naru released a point blank, concentrated Shinra Tensei by punching the guy who mocked her... right in the crotch. Time slowed down as Hawk's eyes bulged out of their sockets his jaw dropping both in shock and agony as he's propelled backwards, his body folding neatly in two like a ragdoll. the small sonic boom encompassing the event seemingly is the cue for time to resume its natural course, the short haired ANBU launched backwards into a tree. Said tree trembled underneath the impact, spiderweb cracks crawling from where the man landed but it still managed to stand strong with the Will of Fire! The idiot that was punched into said tree, not so much. It's pretty safe to say he was turned into a quivering mess.

"Itachi," he croaks out somehow with a voice that is a few octaves too high "she punched me in the dick, man." he informs his colleague of the obvious in quite a pitiful way. "She punched me in the dick so hard my Sharingan activated." Itachi (whose codename is Weasel for those of you who didn't realize it) merely winced in sympathy, the memory now burned forever in his mind. He activated it first to see what kind of technique Naru would use as he didn't recognize it, or the way she gathered chakra in her fist. If only he knew what the cost of his curiosity would have been, the fate of his comrade in arms might not have been seared into his mind for eternity! Oh who was he kidding, Itachi was totally going to turn this incident into a lesson for little Sasuke about never underestimating his enemies. That and to never piss of a woman to the point of righteous fury. Still, he should answer his partner, shouldn't he?

"I know Shisui, I saw it happen. You did earn it though." The revealed ANBU says with a sigh as rubs his forehead through his mask somehow, the fingers grazing the porcelain soothing his oncoming headache without actually touching his skin. It was going to be one of those days wasn't it? Ignoring the sad 'Et tu Itachi?' coming from his idiot cousin, Itachi turns to look again at the Hokage and Sannin that turned their attention to the Sealing Matrix while his little blonde charge is staring intently at a screen before giggling madly.

 _Congratulations, you just beat an ANBU level shinobi before graduating to Genin! If there were spies or ninjas of other nations around to see it you would've been in the Bingo Book already and become one of the youngest ever to grace its pages! As it stands, you 'll have to make do with what we give you for doing this supposed to be impossible feat!_

 _ **Rewards :**_

 _Unlocked title: Male Bane_

 _Unlocked Achievement: One Puuuuunnnnccchhh! (defeat an opponent 30 levels or higher above you with a single hit)_

 _Unlocked Perk: These Fists Were Made For Hitting (2 of 3) = Unarmed Damage +10%_

 _+50 Taijutsu skill_

 _+50 luck (seriously, that was like a one in a million chance it would work out the way it did)_

 _+1000 exp_

 _Haori of the Fallen Avian (legendary)_

 _Fair warning, rewards like this don't come along often, you have to pull some legen-wait for it-dary stuff if you want loot of this size again so early on. So go out and be crazy!_

 _ _Chakra Technique Creation: Shinra Punch__

 _ _Reward: +20 INT__

Fingers gliding over various screens, the latest addition of Naru's armor set materializes in a burst of light, the surprisingly thick fabric weighing a bit heavy on the little blonde's shoulders. Still, she can't help but beam proudly at the simple black haori that reaches her ankles, the coat proof of her epicness and strength. Yes, if this isn't a sign of what an amazing kunoichi she'll become in the future then she doesn't know what will be! That and she had to admit that the coat has some pretty sweet stats.

 _ _ **Haori of the Fallen Avian (legendary) :**__ _ _95 armor, 12 STR, 8 AGI__

Snapping her fingers twice, a mirror replaces the screens in front of her as she poses in front of it, her latest piece of gear thankfully managing to complete the outfit instead of clashing with it and making her look silly. Though there's an awful lot of red and black in the gear that she gets... ah who cares, if she can pull the look off then she shouldn't worry about it!

…

…

…

"Bored now!" Naru announced to the world before skipping to where Daddy was working, that sealing array looks pretty interesting after all!

Leaving behind the carnage that she wrought by merely reacting, Itachi can't help but ponder an old but rather apt saying that's been flying around the Elemental Nations ever since this village was founded.

'The crazier a Konoha-nin be, the more power they carry.'

 **-Linebreak for those fallen in the line of duty-**

 **(RIP Shisui, you will be dearly missed... and be mocked oh so much)**

She was wrong, it was sooooooo boring there! All daddy and Jiraiya-jiji did was staring at the squiggly lines while muttering all sorts of weird words and things to each other she didn't understand! Taking the pretty crystal again out of her pocket, she hangs it around her neck with the thin silver chain that somehow got attached to it. Playing with the thing in her hand, Naru looks back at her daddy and finally catches a snippet of conversation she can follow.

"So we know that it will teleport the user in between two of the same places but the part needed to activate the array seems to be missing a key..." Jiraiya comments in one of his rare serious mood. To his side his most successful (and still alive) apprentice shrugs his shoulder. He was more familiar with gaming mechanics after all and this looked a lot like a fast travel point. "Well, it's probably the crystal that Naru got. Though how it will get activated I don't know, it's not as if she has to merely say 'teleport' while holding onto it." he says with a chuckle. Jiraiya can't help but chuckle as well as Master and Apprentice look at each other, the little bit of humour needed to alleviate tensions.

"Teleport!"

Not turning towards the flash of light, both of their faces are frozen in the middle of their laughter, though now their cheeks are visibly strained in order to keep them frozen that way.

"Kushina's gonna kill us isn't she?"

"Probably, all I know is that I'll be sleeping in my office the coming weeks if she finds out."

Turning towards two of his most loyal ANBU with a glare that made many a Iwa-nin shit their pants, he uttered a single sentence that would haunt their dreams for the coming weeks.

"Don't tell my wife what happened, Hokage's orders."

 **-Linebreak sponsored by the Teleporting Safety Commitee-**

 **(because you will damn well follow their rules if you want to arrive with all your limbs intact)**

In a rather tranquil meadow, all seemed right as a breeze teasingly played with the grass that swayed along with its tune. Sadly enough, the peace wasn't meant to last a bright light flashed into the air for a few seconds, just long enough to spit out a waif of a girl that fell right on her face. The little girl didn't move an inch after her rather sudden landing, surely she wasn't dead? I mean what would I do with this story if its protagonist already died?!

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." little Naru groans pitifully as she doesn't bother to move from her position. The earth felt nice and cool anyways. **'Of course you shouldn't have Naru-chan, what if you were dropped somewhere dangerous and there was no one around to save?'** Kaguya scolds her impulsive child, truly grateful that they weren't dropped somewhere lethal.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, I was just really excited and wanted to help." Naru mumbles out dejected. Kaa-chan's right, even though it still hurts the little blonde that her Kaa-chan is upset with her. Sighing carefully so that there won't be getting any dirt in her mouth, the little blonde relaxes as she feels a warmth around her like she's being hugged. **'It's alright naru-chan, just be more careful in the future. Both me and your father would be very upset if something were to happen to you. Now how about we get up and see where we landed hmm?'**

Nodding excitedly, Naru immediately bounces up and lands on her feet, peering around curiously. It was an unassuming generic meadow she landed in, the only special sight being another sealing array just like the one at the training grounds just a few feet away from her. Only this one was black and not glowy red. 'That probably means it ain't working right now' her childish mind concludes before walking to the only opening in the treeline around her. A simple dirt path was there, one that probably leads to somewhere. Stopping at the start of the path, Naru quickly equips her kunai, that seem to all be resting comfortably in a pouch strapped around her right thigh. Taking one out in a reverse grip, our little heroine finally nods to herself as she starts walking down the trail, curious as to where she'll end up.

 **-Linebreak for the exploring little protagonist-**

 **Right, first of all I apologize if this chapter is much shorter than what you expected but at least plenty happened in it. Besides, this felt like a good place to end it otherwise it would have felt dragged out in my opinion. And now you can be certain that this story isn't abandoned just yet! I'm finally getting used to the rather frivolous hours of my new job which means I can write again :D**

 **So, follow and favorite if you liked the story, feel free to leave a review (flames will be used to satisfy my pyromanic tendencies) and allow me to give a teeny tiny spoiler for next chapter: Naru will get her main melee weapon class and something tells me that it may not have been used yet in this fandom! Until next time!**


	7. Town of Fire III

**THUD THUD** went the kunai as they sailed into the target dummies, the deadly gardening tools ending up where so many of their brethren were launched into before dematerializing in a shower of sparkly bits (with the accompanying sounds of course). The little girl who threw those kunai merely looked rather bored at a rather large jar, waiting for a few seconds until new kunai appeared with a burst of light. Letting out a rather unladylike groan as she grabbed the kunai and took a deep breath, shifting into a proper stance before throwing them again.

 **THUD THUD**

Taking a step back, Naru couldn't help but look up and stare at the sky, the sun hanging in it still not having changed position. Still, if her Kaa-chan is correct (and she almost always is) then she's in something called a pocket dihmansion or something where one hour is equal to a minute? **'It's a dimension Naru-chan, and time moves faster in here. So one hour spent here equals one minute back in Konoha.'** Right, that's how you said it. Glaring at the skill screen besides her Naru started muttering rather angrily to herself. "Oooh yes, let's just use the magic refilling jar to grind my throwing skills since i didn't have any practice yet! It's not like i'm wasting hours just throwing pointy things at boring targets!"

 _ **Throwing:** 96/1000_

Naru merely glared at the screen before throwing the kunai over her shoulder without watching, managing to hit a bird and killing it instantly.

 _ **Throwing:** Processing_

…

 _ **Throwing:** 96,001/1000_

 _LUCK +1_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I CAN'T-"

"-TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE AND SAVE NARU!" Minato shouts to Jiraiya who is sitting there rather calmly all things considered. Still, since Itachi went of and set up several barriers to ensure privacy and that spies wouldn't be able to do their spying thingies and the other Uchiha out of the count for the moment it seems that it falls upon the Gallant Toad Sage to calm down his currently hyperventilating apprentice... God help us all.

"Come on Minato i'm sure she'll be fine, it's only been five minutes. Besides, she's a crafty little bugger. It'll be okay, you'll see." Jiraiya says with his usual smile, not being too worried. Sure, she may at the most rank as a Genin skill wise (and that's being generous) but no mere Genin could drop an ANBU with one hit. Sure, it was a sneaky, backstabbing hit in one of the most critical and sensitive spots of the male body but who cares, Shinobi are supposed to be sneaky like that! Seeing as his apprentice is now properly taking everything into account to calculate the odds of Naru being okay.

"You're right, she'll be fine. I mean, how much trouble can she cause in about six minutes?" Minato says with a forced laugh before his eyes land Shisui again. His calculations actually left out one VERY important variable... Naru was an Uzumaki, and the entire Elemental Nations is still filled with all kinds of tales about how they were the catalyst for all kinds of situations that range from 'Dude, what happened last night?' to 'Why is there an eldritch being turning the ocean into Ramen?!'

…

"WE GOT TO GET HER OUT OF THERE, WHO KNOWS WHEN THE FABRIC OF REALITY GETS TORN INTO PIECES BY HER!" Jiraiya screams frantically at Minato while dragging him back towards the teleportation seal. She might be gone for only seven minutes, but an Uzumaki only needs one to bring about the apocalypse!

 **Meanwhile back in the pocket dimension:**

After finally reaching 100 in her throwing skills, our little blonde decided do something productive. She completely wrecked the area with a few Shinra Tensei before plopping down in the nice, cool shade of a tree and grabbing a lunch box from her inventory. To be fair, she has been training for seven hours straight which is quite impressive. So, relaxing and eating during her well earned break, Naru pulled up the area map in order to see where she needs to go next. Though that is more or less redundant, seeing as there only is one path to follow and a weird glowy barrier suddenly jumps up to stop her if she goes deeper than ten feet into the woods.

'Oh well, no choice but to follow the path.' she thinks to herself as the now empty bento box disappears in a shower of lights. Getting up and stretching her arms above her head for a tad longer than is socially acceptable. Grinning as she wades into the foliage, she immediately crouches and tries to get as stealthily as possible to the next point, using her new throwing skills to take out the few mobs that spawn before they notice her. Though fun as it is at the start, Naru can't help but get more and more excited as she nears the next clearing that's filled with... weapon racks? Scanning the area quicker than Anko would've approved with her eyes for traps, our crazy little blonde wastes no time in merrily skipping to the weapon collection, praying to god that there is some awesome loot here as well.

Sighing at the antics of her daughter, Kaguya can't help but look fondly as her little girl starts swinging around a wooden mace, trying to get a good feel for the weapon. Though judging by the way it slips out of her hands and falls on the floor. "...Nope." is all that comes out of the red eyed girl's mouth before she dismisses the heavy piece of wood and heads over to the next weapon. An axe about as large as herself this time which she honestly doesn't fare any better with. And on and on it went, the little protagonist working her way throughout all weapon classes that there were. Axes, bows, staves, polearms, maces and clubs, hell even the katana didn't feel right in her hands and she tried every kind of blade that there was. Sure, she could swing them around and thrust them but they somehow felt... lacking, as if her mind and body tried to tell here this wasn't the blade they wished to entrust their life and very being to. The only thing worth keeping were a nice pair of knives but those honestly would be delegated to back-up and stealth weapons.

The blades were actually forged straight with sturdy leather acting as the grip, the form more reminiscent of the trench knives that bearded smoky dude uses. Wasn't he Saru-jiji's son or something like that? Eh, we're getting off topic. Point is, the weapons that Naru feels most comfortable with are apparently those that aren't of the Elemental Nations. So, why can't she just leave yet? Did she miss something important here!? **'On your right side Naru-chan, there's still a weapons rack you haven't checked out yet.'** Turning to the side her Kaa-chan told her to check out (and she didn't turn left first, not at all!) Naru sees the wooden construct that's obviously in not so good shape. Compared to the sturdy well taken care of look of the others, this one looks as if it can barely hold up the weapons and could collapse on itself at any second now. Still, there seemed to be an odd sort of pull emanating from it, as if something was calling out to the young girl. It honestly reminded her of that weird feeling in the ground, beckoning her to follow it and to listen. Far too certain of herself and the source of the feeling, Naru lets herself drift along with the pull while ignoring all of the strange looking swords, shields and other weapons. Hang on, is that a sword as big as her Tou-chan?! Wow, and there's a hammer with a head as big as Chouji's torso and over there is... Pulled out of her fawning over the exotic weapons that definitely aren't native to the Elemental Nations, Naru looks down to what she's holding.

The hilt itself was wrapped in a simple dark leather and felt comfortable to hold, a strange ring connecting flowing out of the round guard and connecting the pommel with it. The blade itself was about an inch and a half thick and seems to grow thinner and thinner as it neared the point of the blade, it's tip ending in a V-shape. Time seemed to stop for a moment, a pale and see-through hand overlapping with Naru's for just the slightest moment. Following the spectral hand and its attached arm upwards, the little blonde stares rather stupefied right into a familiar set of red eyes, framed by pale white bangs. The spectre smiles and kisses the crown of Naru's head before it disappears and time resumes its course, message delivered. Confusing Naru's still incredulous face with her not understanding what the weapon is (instead of 'what the fuck just happened?'), Kaguya opens her mouth to explain what exactly her daughter is holding, only to change the words at the last moment.

 **'Dodge,NOW!'**

Jumping to the right without asking why, little Naru's faith in her mother is rewarded as she can feel the wind brushing past her face. The breeze was created by a large boar that seems to be as big as Naru, it's head easily reaching the blonde's chest, it's red eyes focussed on the tiny little shit that killed so many of his brothers and sisters from the shadows. Well, he will make sure that no other boars will fall to this menace or his name is not **[Tusk the Rampaging Boar]**!

Kaguya grits her teeth as both she and Naru can see some sort of energy dome forming around the clearing, cutting off their escape. The mind that conquered the Elemental Nations quickly raced through variables and possibilities in order to come up with a way that will make sure her little girl will not perish here, quickly forming the basic framework of a plan. _**'For now it's best that she sticks to those knives and fights a war of attrition with the beast, the sword might do much more damage but we don't have time to teach her how to properly use it!'**_ The boar charges once again at Naru, who seems to stand there calmly. Right foot first, the girl's feet were shoulder length apart and the tip of her blade pointed straight at the incoming enemy. Grinning as Tusk decides to jump the last of the distance instead of running, Naru twists out of the way as she slashes with her sword, a long and thin gash appearing on her opponent's flank. Letting out an annoyed 'tsk'ing sound as the wound was just a scratch, Naru looks at the blade in her hand again. "Right, rounded tips are for slashing, V-shaped for thrusting." she says to herself before looking at the boar again with a smirk.

"But damn you really are slow. I do hope you're faster than that, because Mugu at his slowest is waaay faster~" The blonde taunts her opponent. Judging by the way the boar starts breathing heavier and is actually starting to froth at the mouth it seems to working though.

Tusk can't believe the arrogance of this little shit. She's barely a child and yet she acts as if she owns the world! It's people like her that always find a new way to ruin the world for those it deems as 'lesser' than itself. Charging at the darkly garbed human, Tusk lowers his head in order to ram the little demoness head on! May his tusks pierce that wretched little heart! Naru just grins as her right hand is already brimming with anticipation, chakra stored and ready as the flowers in her eyes bloom. Now all she need to do is wait for the right moment to strike. Giving Tusk the chance to squeal in defiance one final time, Naru utters two words that will spell her opponent's doom, her hand brought down as if squashing a bug.

"Shinra Tensei."

The sudden wave of gravity forces Tusk to stop his charge, the poor thing rolling a few times as he can feel the force pushing him almost painfully so into the ground where he can't move. His legs broken underneath the combined stress of his charge and the invisble wall of power slammed into him, the squashed boar's last sight of this world is the blonde that killed his kin ramming its sword right into his eye and brain. And like that Naru won her first bossfight like a... well, like a boss. Looking at the screen that popped up after the fight, Kaguya can't help but smile at the actions of her late granddaughter.

 _Echoes of the past shape your skills for the future._

 _Thrusting weapons +50_

 _ **Novice fencer** : your skill with thrusting weapons increase at 130% and damage with all thrusting weapons is multiplied by 1,2. Aren't you grateful your previous life is such a nice woman to help you out with you training? (rank 1 of 5)_

 _ **-Back with the panicking idiots in charge of this village-**_

"Sweetie, do you know where Naru is? The academy is starting in about ten minutes." Kushina asks her husband with fake cheeriness, her killing intent making most people present rather uncomfortable. Having dropped off both Hiruzen and Mito already, the redheaded mother then went looking for her husband and eldest daughter. Sure the two of them goof off every now and then together and she's happy that Minato and Naru get along, but he really should be setting a good example as both Hokage and father!... Oh Log, she's becoming the responsible one, why the hell is she acting as the responsible parent?!

Meanwhile Minato is already mentally scheduling an appointment with Shizune for his back as he gets ready to tell Kushina the truth. If he lies about it, she'll find out about it anyways and he'll end up sleeping on the crappy thing for two months instead of one. Still, it has been over forty minutes and Naru isn't back yet. Maybe he should-

"I'm right here, just did a quick wash up at the nearby creek." Naru says as she casually walks up to them, her face and neck still slightly damp. And right there, it was as if through Divine Intervention an age old question most decent parents have was answered. Is it ok for me to pick a favorite amongst my children? _'If one of your children saves your ass like my little girl did, then yes it should be acceptable.'_ Minato thinks sagely to himself, the utter serenity on his face showing nothing of the overwhelming urge he has to hug his little princess while bawling in gratitude. Meanwhile Kushina couldn't help but gape at what her daughter was wearing. And where did she get all those weapons?!

"Morning mom, I already had the most awesome day ever! I mean, I managed to beat that ANBU with a single punch in the dick and got this kickass haori for doing it!" Naru says excitedly as she points to Shisui, who is muttering depressed in a corner while drawing circles in the dirt. Staring rather speechlessly at the silly way one of her husband's guard is acting.

"Did that ACTUALLY happen?" she asks both Minato and Itachi who both merely nod. At the confirmation that it actually happened, she can't hold herself anymore and starts laughing uproariously, tears flowing down her face as she gasps for breath. Oh forget the fucking academy, if she can already pull things like that off there isn't too much Naru can learn there. Taking her sweet, sweet time to get herself under control again Kushina watches as the little blonde and Itachi are talking about the strange sword that Naru is carrying, the Uchiha heir openly interested in the accompanying fighting style. Still, they should be getting a move on.

"Naru, it's time for the Academy. Get over here so I can Shunsin you to it!" Kushina yells. Yelling back a 'Kay~', naru waves goodbye at Itachi, hugs both Minato and Jiraiya before running towards her biological mother. Laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder, she can't help but laugh at her parting words for Shisui.

"Bye Numbnuts, don't forget your codpiece when on duty next time!"

The sound of that angered scream was oh so satisfying to both Uzumaki.

 _ **-End of chapter-**_

 **don't worry we'll get a proper debriefing about what happened after the bossbattle next chapter, right now i'm just trying to get through the insanely expanded prologue because HOLY SHIT do i have a lot of ideas i wan to implement into this story.**

 **Also, for those of you wondering what kind of weapon i gave Naru, i gave her a Mortuary Sword with a different than usual tip on the end of the blade. Normally it's more rounded to allow for slashing attacks but i for now i'm going to let her new poking sword of doom piss off a clan or two even though they don't have a leg to stand on :3**

 **As always, reviews and constructive criticism are adored while flames will be ignored. Also i have like at least four or five ideas about the pairing already and have no idea which one to follow so feel free to give your input on that as well until told otherwise :D**


	8. Academy Days (Interlude)

Kushina and Naru arrived at the academy in whirlwind of leaves, the elder redhead fully expecting her little girl to throw up. If Mito and Hiruzen are nauseous after being transported with that technique, there will be now way her untrained daughter could actually handle the "Holy shit that was awesome! Can we do that again? Better yet, can you teach me that move!" And it seems the little blonde is alright after all, much to Kushina's surprise. Hell, she even seems more excited than before... 'note to self, kill Anko for teaching Naru swear words' Kushina thinks to herself while corralling the now active little hellion into the Academy.

"Maa, it's a pretty intensive technique so maybe when you graduate." She says with that cheerful tone you try to use in order to mask your nervousness. Still, it seems to be the wrong thing to say as Naru's face suddenly grows neutral and she simply walks inside. "If you don't want to have anything to do with me, then just come out and say it." Kushina's elder daughter scoffs at said mother as she walks silently into the academy, leaving a stunned Uzumaki Matriarch standing in the middle of the grounds.

" **Don't you think you were being a little harsh Naru-chan?"** Kaguya chides her surrogate child softly, though there is no sternness in her voice, merely a sad acceptance. It's not the answer itself that hurts, rather the way it was said. It was the same tone that was used the last few times that Kushina used whenever she promised that's she'd do something with Naru, only to leave the young girl waiting. _'Meh, we both knew that nothing would come out of it anyways so why even bother?'_ The young girl remarks in a resigned tone as she follows the quest marker on her mini-map to her classroom. Taking in a deep breath once she finally stops in front of it, she reaches out to open the door- "Naru-chan..." Only to be stopped by the quavering voice of her mother. Turning to face Kushina, our little protag can't help but feel a bit of remorse at the almost desperate look that's on Kushina's face.

Seeing that her daughter is at least willing to hear her out, Kushina takes the last few steps forwards and kneels so she can hug her estranged daughter. It was heartbreaking that Naru's first reaction was for her body to stiffen instead of returning it. _'Do we really spend so little time together she's even surprised at me touching her?'_ Kushina can't help but ponder. Still, other things need to be said first, before the damage is done.

"Naru-chan, I know I may have screwed up lots of times before but I do love you with all my heart. You're my precious daughter and no matter how long it takes or what kind of ordeals I need to go through, I will find a way to make it up to you. And I promise you on my word as an Uzumaki that we'll spend time together soon, okay?" And to both mothers' relief Naru finally returns the hug, albeit hesitantly. _'Still, it's a start'_ both adult women present can't help but think. Still, there was one final thing to address...

"So, where did you get all that gear? You already look like a real kunoichi with it." Kushina asks with a grin, only now taking the time to properly appreciate the way her little girl pulled off her outfit. To her surprise Naru grins as she starts listing. "I got the greaves and vambraces because I managed to last about 15 minutes against Gai in a spar, the coat was for beating Numbnuts and I found the weapons in a field that had a REALLY angry boar in it. I killed it though so no problems on that end." The little blonde counts every item off with her fingers while Kushina can't help but grow more and more impressed with every achievement that her little girl already achieved. To the surprise of Naru, the redhead couldn't help but chuckle as she ruffled her eldest daughter's hair. "Sounds like the academy will be a breeze for you then won't it?" she says with a proud smile before getting up again. "Now then you best get inside while I go talk to your Daddy and Nee-chan to see if I can't wrestle a day or two in the week where I can train you."

That seems to have been the right thing to say as Naru hugs Kushina out of her own volition while looking up with a smile. "You promised, so you have to!" she says cheerfully before opening the classroom door. "See you later mom!" she says with an adorable little wave before heading inside. "Have fun sweetie, and if you feel like trying to stab your classmates at least make sure they absolutely deserve it first~!" Kushina yells her final piece of advice (?) to her daughter before heading towards the Hokage Tower. Maybe she could get Naru interested in fuuinjutsu, seeing as neither Mito or Hiruzen seem eager to try it out at the moment.

 _ **-Is this a linebreak? Is this just fantasy?-**_

"Have fun sweetie, and if you feel like trying to stab your classmates at least make sure they absolutely deserve it first~!" Is the first thing the entire class hears as a grinning little blonde walks in, already armed to the teeth and wearing armour. The way Naru dressed and the cheerful 'advice' that was shouted at the grinning girl was enough to scare most of the civilian kids and even a few of the clan children. Though it incensed others to try and assert dominance as the 'Alpha' of the pack as it were, even with the two teachers watching.

"Hah,do you really think that walking in all dressed up like that actually makes you tough stuff blondie? You better think again before you get hurt! Everyone knows girls can't fight after all!" Inuzuka Kiba yells out with much grandeur as he jumps on top of the desks, ignoring Akamaru's yips about bloody blondes or something. Though the boy did nearly shit his pants when his cheek felt rather hot after something grazed it. Touching his cheek with his fingers, the coppery smell is finally made clear as he can see some blood on his fingers.

"Ara, there must be quite the loud fly buzzing around in here, I do hope I hit it." Naru says with a sadistic grin as her eyes seemed to peer straight into Kiba's soul. Ignoring Mizuki-sensei's murmur of 'Oh god, not another Anko.' while she keeps staring down the rowdy Inuzuka clan heir (Hana-chan refused the position because she wants to be a veterinarian instead of 'being held responsible for all the idiot things her hotheaded clan can get into.'). Said heir looks at the wall behind him where the kunai is dripping some of his blood on a napkin Chouji tossed over the napping Shikamaru's head. Looking back at the crazy blonde that threw an actual kunai at him, he couldn't help but yelp as the little terror is suddenly all in his face while crouching on his desk. "Oh my, you seem to be bleeding. Iruka-sensei, shouldn't Kiba be going to nurse's office with a cut like that?" Our happily violent blonde asks the second teacher in the room with what appears to be genuine worry.

It's official, all of the civilian cannon fodder and most of the clan kids are now afraid of the sheer, seemingly bipolar insanity that is Uzumaki Naru.

 _ **-Caught between Hyphens, no escape from reality -**_

 _ **(also yes, we will be keeping up this trend the entire chapter thanks to Zebralord23)**_

After sending Kiba to the school nurse with Mizuki, Iruka, takes advantage of the silence that seems to be looming over the classroom "Ok, ignoring this slight interruption, today we will be-" blah blah blah you probably read thousands of variations before, let's look instead at some of the reactions of both characters already introduced and the new ones at Naru's Dynamic Entry.

Let's see, background characters 1 through 12 are pretty much the same, your standard gasps and exclamations of fear. Yamanaka Ino is also leaning more towards that side alongside with wondering if her daddy would be willing to see what's wrong with her fellow blonde. Haruno Sakura is mentally screaming as well, although she is wondering as well if she'll get as skilled as Naru, minus the insanity of course. Hmm, let's see what other rather generic reactions from characters with barely any development we can quickly press into this summary... Nope, can't think of anyone else. Let's get to the fun ones!

 _ **\- I'm just a line break, nobody loves me. It's just a line break, from a line family. Spare it its life you monstrosity!~ -**_

 _ **(Yes I know Sakura got proper character development but that's like way too late in canon imo)**_

Let's start with the lazy genius, there's bound to be something interesting in those thoughts.

 _'Ugh, so troublesome. Why did that crazy blonde have to challenge the Inuzuka in such an extreme way? He'll certainly be trying to beat her so he can become the 'Alpha' of the class. Oh well, it has nothing to do with me so i'll try and ignore it as long as possible. Women truly are troublesome.'_

For those of you about to start a flame wars in the comments about me being misogynistic, I only have one thing to say... Anyways, on to the next one. (and yes that implies you're beneath my notice biches. Also that attitude be canon yo)

 _'hmm, maybe I should throw a few more napkins on his head, or get rid of the kunai. Well, she was nice the few times we talked, but she's gotten more violent it seems... oh well, i'll just leave it to Shika to figure out if we should hang out with her, he'll know.'_

 _'Hn, I'm starting to see why Itachi-nii warned me about her. Maybe she'll be a proper challenge instead of being a useless fangirl.'_

 _'While seemingly insane, her actions do make sense. Why? Because the Inuzuka also like to display dominance through more physical challenges. If anything, she merely answered the call of challenge.'_

 _W_ hile the above thoughts are easy to discern as to who they belong to, let's now see what her siblings think of her actions. _'Dad and Mom should hear about this. If she already overreacts like this to simple taunting, who knows what she'll do when she actually gets angry or worse.'_ Hiruzen can't help but think to himself, rather worried about his estranged sister that suddenly looks as if she's the heroine from a story. As for what Mito is thinking, well that's slightly different than what her brother is currently pondering on. _'Pfffft, i can throw kunai way better than she just did! i do want a coat like that though, maybe i can get one too if i ask Mom."_ Did I say a bit different? I meant very different. Still, there's one reaction we haven't seen yet.

 _'I-It's her!'_ One adorable lavender eyed girl thought to herself. Sure, normally she would've been worried and possibly quite scared of the almost casual violence Naru just inflicted on Kiba, but a little something that happened a few days ago did a lot to alleviate any kind of fear Hinata could've had of our probably psychotic and puny protag.

 _ **-Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Bismillah! No, we will not let you go (let him go!) -**_

" _Hahaha, look at her cry! Isn't she supposed to be an Almighty Hyuuga?" A young boy taunted as he was flanked by two cronies. Sure, normally they'd have already gotten their asses kicked by any other ninja kid, but that's why they picked on Hinata. Her shy and demure nature made her a wonderful target and the fact that she's from one of the most prominent shinobi clans makes it all the better for the bullies. Normally, they'd go on a bit further until she ran away crying but today seems to have different plans for them._

" _Oi, just what do you three dickless bastards think you're doing?" a rather frosty voice asked the kids from behind them. Turning around, they saw a Naru who wasn't very amused at all with their antics. Walking back home from her training with Anko nee-chan, the young heroine decided to take a shortcut through the park. Only to find three guys picking on an honestly adorable little girl in a rather large coat. Of course, she had to intervene! The three idiots of course had no idea what she had been up the past few days and only saw a blonde girl with creepy eyes._

" _This has nothing to do with you freak, get out of here!" the leader says cockily, thinking that he and his friends cut a threatening figure. Only to be rather confused by the little girl's snort. "Now that's just fucking precious, you thinking you're a threat and all." What, she's still a rather impressionable 8 year old and the closest thing she has to an adult role model is a sadistic Tokubetsu Jounin that doesn't hold back on the swearing in front of said impressionable little kid. Of course she's gonna pick up some of her mannerisms and vocabulary. Still, the three little shits find her amusement at their expense rather insulting, so they decide to resolve this situation in true meathead style._

" _Get her!" the boss shouts before all three rush at the cocky blonde. Hinata wants to help the girl, but fear paralyzes her and she can only watch. Still, the event turned out to be something that would forever be engraved into the young heiress' mind. Naru simply smirks as she dodges all attempts of the three idiots, seemingly dancing around the flailing strikes aimed at her in a rather bored fashion. To be fair, she is rather used to run from a giant snake while his summoner pelts her with kunai and senbon so this is almost relaxing in comparison._

 _Surprisingly enough, the mooks last about two minutes before the assault stops. The three boys are panting heavily while they look at Naru with anger. Said girl doesn't even look winded and giggles rather ominously as she cocks back her fist. "My turn~" she sings out before socking one of them straight in the face, the 'poor' boy flying a few feet in the air before skidding on his back even further. An audible crack was heard and it seems the kid's nose was broken. This breaks the morale of the other two and they run away, screaming about a demon._

" _That's right, run you little bitches!" Naru shouts at them with a victorious grin before turning back at the still stunned Hinata. Smiling a lot friendlier at the frightened girl, Naru bounces over to her side. "You okay there? Need any help getting up?" the blonde asks in a soft voice, taking care not to startle the most adorable girl she's honestly ever seen. Hinata shakes her head but still doesn't reply or move. Naru simply chuckles as she looks the girl over. "Well, you don't look hurt so that's good. Oh yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naru. Who're you?" she asks with a sunny grin, washing away the other girl's worries without even trying. "H-hyuuga Hinata, N-nice to meet you." Hinata introduces herself with a polite bow, her eyes closed shut as she believes she's making a fool of herself. Imagine her surprise when she can feel two arms getting wrapped around as she's being pulled into a hug. "Oh my god, you're so adorable~!" Naru squeals out as she rubs her face against Hinata's. "That's it, i'mma escort you home and make sure those fucking idiots won't bother you again!" Naru decides for the both of them as she drags the lavender eyed girl towards the clan district, the Hyuuga's Heiress cheeks feeling and looking as if they were aflame. Still, the only thing brighter was the smile on her face as she pointed Naru into the right direction of her home._

 _ **-Beelzebub has a linebreak put aside for me, for me, for meeeeee!-**_

It's a shame that the moment Hinata heard the gates of the compound shut behind her, she wasn't allowed to leave the premises until it was time for the academy. Still, what luck she has that she's in the same class as the one who saved her."Oooi you awake? The others already went ahead for taijutsu practice outside" a familiar voice called out to Hinata, snapping her out of her flashback. Turning to see the blonde girl dominating her thoughts the past few days, Hinata can't help but start blushing fiercely as Naru's face is only a few inches away from her. Though it seems to do the trick as bloody red eyes suddenly widen in recognition.

"Ah, you're that girl from the park a few days ago! Those assholes didn't bother you again did they?" Naru asks worriedly, checking the timid girl for any injuries. Relaxing once the blushing girl shakes her head, naru leans back in the chair she seated herself in. "Anyways, Mizuki-sensei told me to take you outside once I snapped you out of whatever 'trance' you were in so let's go! Kiba demanded a proper match in the ring and I'mma kick his feral ass!" the blonde says rather excited as she once again grabs Hinata's hand and drags her along to their next destination. And to be honest, Hinata can't help but enjoy the comforting warmth that seems to be holding hers.

 **And that's another chapter done! I realize that I haven't covered 33 of the hours Naru spent in that starter dungeon so expect those to come up as well. Which means that i'm gonna wrap up some loose ends before doing a timeskip and showing you the important bits of the four year skip while prepping for the next arc. And holy crap do I have fun ideas for it.**

 **Also many thanks to Crimson Grave who actually helped me out hash most of my vague ideas and brainstormed along with my sometimes ridiculous ideas. As always, feel free to leave any constructive criticism and until next time!**


	9. Academy Days: Doggy Beatdown

Mizuki just sighed as he leaned back against the wall of the Academy, keeping an eye on the kids from behind them as Irukia explained to them just how the Taijutsu sessions would work. Holding a back a more audible sigh (the Nara kid looked way too sympathetic to him at the moment while subtly shuffling to the shade of the nearest tree), the young sensei looks to the side as he can hear the crystal clear tapping of kiddie feet on the floor from… above and behind him? Turning around and taking a few steps back, he looks up curiously, enhancing his hearing with chakra, as he keeps his eyes on the open window of the second floor, where their classroom just happened to be situated.

"-ou sure that we should do this?"

"Hey, Zuki-sensei said that I should get you to the training ground out back as fast as possible. This is just a shortcut!"

"B-b-but-"

"Don't worry, I'll carry you and do the hard work. We can just catch you up on the correct form and techniques later!"

"W-wait Naru-SAAAAAANNNN!"

The last word was screamed loud enough that Iruka and the kids got distracted as well, looking as to where the scream came from (with Iruka palming a kunai in case there was trouble). Still, it turned out to not be needed at all as in all her glory, a laughing Uzumaki Naru jumped out of the window while carrying a screaming Hyuuga Heiress in her arms. Sailing across the heads of her class and teacher, the blonde landed in the middle of the sparring circle, with the poor traumatized passenger still safely in her arms. Putting Hinata down, Naru quickly supports her newest friend as she wobbles on to her feet. Feeling the girl lean into her body, our red eyed crazy girl looks around before waving at Mizuki with a too big smile. "Hiya Zuki-sensei, I brought Nata-chan just like you asked!" she chirped, looking a bit too proud at her overly dramatic entrance. Sighing once again, his quiet 'troublesome' was accompanied by the weary nod of Shikamaru. Still, seeing as Iruka's brain is still rebooting it's probably up to him to reproach the blonde Mini-Anko.

"And you jumped through the window because…?" he asked the blonde little terror, who honest to god apparently didn't know what was wrong with jumping through windows! "Most of the ninja that go to daddy's office enter and leave through the window. We even put a little mat there where they can wipe off their sandals." Naru says as she cocks her head slightly to the side, looking like a confused puppy. Ninja didn't use the windows as their primary means to leave and enter rooms? Huh, that's actually quite the shocker. Thankfully Naru can't see what happens inside of her head, or she'd have seen Kaguya facepalm rather undignified.

"Only the weirdoes do that, most civil people use the door when they need to enter or exit buildings." Mizuki explains with a sigh. "Being civil sounds boring then. Jumping through windows is pretty awesome and fun!"

…

Sage, give this teacher patience for if he is given strength he'll probably get killed for choking the little blonde. Why can't he just find a way to- Why, hello there terrified little heiress. "Oh, I don't think Hinata-san enjoyed it that much." Mizuki says with a grin, pointing at the trembling girl still in Naru's arms. Red eyes widening in realization, Naru starts talking softly to Hinata, not wanting to startle the trembling girl any more. Which honestly surprised Mizuki and the now recovered Iruka, especially with the way Naru was positioned. Her back was to everyone else while she blocked Hinata's view to them, ensuring that the lavender eyed girl's attention was solely on her. Still, it seemed to work as Hinata slowly opened her eyes and relaxed. 'Like coaxing a little kitten out of hiding.' Iruka couldn't help but compare Hinata's behaviour to an adorable little feline. Still, something was bound to happen to shatter the almost adorable and hushed scene in front of the class.

"Oi woman are you coming into this ring so I can show you your proper place or what? Better yet, why don't you leave fighting to the boys and go make me a sandwich?!" Kiba yells arrogantly, mimicking his recently disappeared father's attitude towards women. Still, the words did manage to get a rise out of both Naru and all of the other females in the class. The only thing everyone could see was Naru's shoulders tensing before she turned around, her face a neutral mask while her eyes held repressed, righteous fury. "Nata-chan, you gonna be ok?" the blonde asks her new friend. Before Hinata could reply however Ino decided that this was the best moment to stride up to her fellow blonde with all of the other girls trailing behind her. Raising an eyebrow at the sudden approach of all the fangirls plus Sakura and Mito, Naru can't help but wonder what they want.

"Listen Naru, most of us here don't like you and think you're weird." Ino starts talking, pretty much saying out loud what everybody already knew. But the tone suddenly shifted as the Yamanaka Heiress placed her hands on Naru's shoulders. "That being said, kick that whiny mutt's ass into next month and show him you don't mess with girls!" Ino yells into Naru's face, whose second eyebrow now joined the first one up there in surprise as all the girls start to shout and cheer. Oh well, who is she but a simple red eyed maiden that performs her role in this play that we call life. Walking to the ring where Kiba is waiting for her (and everyone is ignoring Iruka who is trying to get order to reign again.)

"You focus on the fight, I'll see that Hinata doesn't get another panic attack." Mito says softly as her sister passes her, the tone in which the message is conveyed something that neither of them can really place. "Thanks Mito." Is all Naru says as she slows down just long enough to utter those words. Yet it seems more than enough as Mito dives headfirst into the horde of fellow female classmates, shouting and making some breathing room around Hinata. Striding into the circle of the floor, it seems that Iruka has given up on stopping the match. Better that they do it here under supervision than somewhere remote where it can all end disastrously.

"Alright, both of you make the Seal of Confrontation." Iruka tries to keep things going right. Still it seems for naught as both Kiba and Naru instead flip each other off. It seems all the newly minted teacher can do is sigh and begin the match. Kiba wastes no time and charges in headfirst at Naru, his hand already set in a claw so he can slash his opponent. All Naru does is smirk and let the hand come closer and closer until leaning to the side at the last possible moment and sticking her foot out. Of course, Kiba can't stop his momentum and trips over it, falling flat on his face before tumbling a few feet forwards. The young Inuzuka pushes himself up with a growl and turns to face the smirking blonde again. "Lucky shot." is all he says before running straight at Naru again, his arm cocked back in order to punch that smirk straight off of the Kage kid's face. Which was quite honestly a rather big mistake. Naru sidesteps the punch and grabs Kiba's arm, using the boy's momentum against him as she throws the boy over his shoulder and kicks him straight in the face while he's airborne.

Landing once again at the edge of the ring, Kiba pushes himself up with a growl while the girls are cheering louder with every hit he takes. Even that shy little Hyuuga is looking in awe at that blonde little idiot! Getting up for the third (!) time already in such a short span Kiba once again opened his mouth and did something he really shouldn't have. "I was going to take it easy on you, but I changed my mind. I'm gonna beat you up and turn you into my bitch. And then I'll do the same to that girl you're dragging around."

As expected of such a rather foul declaration (though it is still rather tame by Inuzuka standards) all of the girls begin shouting and booing while a few of the boys start laughing and jeering at the blonde they're starting to both hate and fear. Iruka is about to step in but Mizuki stops him, merely nodding his head towards Naru's direction. Said girl stood still with a neutral expression on her face, hair covering her eyes. Thinking of this as a sign of submission, Kiba presses on.

"What, too scared to say something? Guess you finally learned your pla-" His breath is stuck in his throat as suddenly some kind of pressure seems to paralyze him, all of the children stunned into silence as well. Naru slowly lifted her head while gazing all the while at her opponent with that same masklike visage although there is one glaring difference now. Her eyes are blazing with fury and a promise of suffering as they bore into Kiba's, the young boy's leg shaking as he hyperventilates underneath the pressure of Naru's Killing Intent. Everyone looks on in a morbid sense of curiosity as the blonde finally starts moving, walking towards the Inuzuka heir in an almost lazy fashion with her head cocked slightly to the side. "Oh please do keep barking little doggy, it'll help me decide if I'm gonna use your blood to paint my fingernails with." She says in a casual tone, stopping right in front of the trembling boy. Waiting a few seconds in order to see if Kiba'll reply, she merely sighs in resignation and looks almost disappointed. After all that smacktalking the haughty heir did, she was actually getting really hyped up for the fight. Oh well, nothing that can be done about it now. Taking in a deep breath, she cocks her head back and with a grunt smashes her forehead once again into Kiba's nose. The boy staggers back a few steps as his hands fly to his now bleeding nose, the pain being more than enough in order to get him moving again. Still, it's too late for him as Naru steps on his bent leg and uses it to launch herself in the air, kicking Kiba once again in the side of his head and sending him out of the ring.

Everyone just stares dumbly at the scene before Iruka breaks the spell by announcing the quite obvious results "Winner: Uzumaki Naru. Though do try and keep the excessive violence to a minimum next time!" he yells at the girl who is merely cleaning her ear with her pinky. "Hey, if he insists on talking smack in order to piss people off, he better be ready to deal with the consequences." She says in a rather uncaring tone before walking out of the ring. Striding back towards Hinata, Naru's composure fades and guilt sets in as she sees the Hyuuga Heiress staring at her in disappointment and the slightest bits of fear. Was she really that scary? "D-did you have to go that far?" Hinata asks her friend, hoping that the blonde wouldn't be letting out any killing intent again with that question. Though to the surprise of nearly everyone, Naru blushes and starts stammering, her eyes fixed on the tree in the courtyard and away from everyone.

"Oh come on, he called you a bitch! A-and you know, since we're f-friends and all I just couldn't let him get away with stuff like that y'know?!" she nearly yells before she starts muttering about how 'stupid boys shouldn't question the awesomeness of both her and her friends'. To the side, Mito approached the still prone form of Kiba and starts poking it with a stick. Getting no response, she grins as she pulls out a marker and starts doodling on the boy's face while everyone is still focussed on her sister and the unfolding drama. At least until they heard two people cheering out of the window. Looking up at the second floor window, everyone quickly backs up as a boy a year older than them jumps out of it and lands in a superhero pose, the girl with her hair in two buns merely sighing and turning away from the room again.

"Yosh, I see that Gai-sensei did not lie about your Flames of Youth at all! It'd be my honour to proclaim you my eternal rival!" the black haired boy with very bushy eyebrows yells out before smiling a very familiar Colgate smile while giving the red eyed blonde a thumbs up. It does take a few seconds until she finally realizes where she saw that kind of behaviour before.

"Ah, so you're the apprentice of the bushy eyebrow dude in spandex? Nice to meet ya." Naru says with a grin as she eyes the boy who is honestly already starting to look like his teacher and even seems to act like him. "So, how long's he been training you?" Naru asks curiously. At this question the overly eager boy's smile even seems to shine strong enough that everyone wishes they had a pair of sunglasses like Shino does. "He found right after your match with him and decided to make me, Rock Lee, his disciple!"

"So since yesterday afternoon then?" Naru asks with a sweatdrop rolling down her head. Jeez, just how easily did this kid get influenced by his teacher? **"Pot, meet Kettle. It seems you have quite a bit in common."** What was that supposed to mean? Never mind, Bushy Junior seems to be wanting her attention for something.

"So, what say you? Will you be my Eternal Rival?" he asks with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"Wait, that means basically that we'll train as hard as we can in order to beat each other right?" Naru asks rather confused.

"That is correct."

"And we'll try to one up each other in almost everything we can think of while pushing ourselves beyond our limits?"

"Right once again!"

"… Eh, why not? Sounds like fun." Naru says with a shrug before squeaking in both pain and surprise as she is being in held in an almost literally bone crushing hug. "Sensational! I will immediately ask Gai-sensei to double, no triple my training so that I might be a worthy challenge for you my Rival! I shall get on to that right this instant!" Lee screams before running right through the wooden wall surrounding the Academy, a quite persistent 'Youuuuuutthhhh' trailing behind him. And honestly, can you blame everyone present just staring at the boyshaped hole in the wall while wondering just how to react.

"Well… that was a thing." Ino comments offhandedly and that is enough to break the spell. Kiba is dragged to the office once again by Mizuki (who is considering to bring alcohol to school starting tomorrow), Iruka calls the next students into the sparring ring and Naru just seats herself in the shade of a tree with a sigh and closes her eyes for a bit. She does open them when she feels a hand gripping hers. Looking up, she sees a madly blushing Hinata looking into her lap while their fingers are intertwined. "T-thank you for a-a few days go. And earlier as well." She stammers out softly. Still, Naru heard it just fine and gives the pale hand cradled in hers a gentle squeeze in order to reassure the heiress. Hearing someone sit beside her, Naru turns her head in order to see Aburame Shino who is muttering to a bug. "Sooo, how does that even work?" Naru asks curiously. Shino looks at the young girl who blurted out that question.

"What exactly do you not understand Uzumaki-san?" Shino asks politely, wondering when exactly the usual reaction to his Kekkei Genkai. "Where the fuck do you keep all those bugs in your body? I know that you guys get a hive implanted and stuff, but where exactly do you keep the bugs and how the hell do you let them fly out of your arms and such? Also, do you like speak bug or is there some other crazy way you guys communicate with them?" The eldest Uzumaki daughter fires question after question at the Aburame heir who can barely keep up. Still, if she is truly curious about his clan's abilities and techniques then he'll oblige and answer them… only the parts that aren't secret of course.


	10. Town of Fire IV

After the Taijutsu Beatdown that happened between Naru and Kiba, the day was almost blessfully quiet, the little Blonde Terror of Insanity distracted by talking to her two new friends while Sasuke silently inserted himself into the group and basically used them as a fangirl repelling barrier. The setup itself was simple but genius. He sat in the uppermost corner next to the window (puts him close next to a possible exit when needed) with Shino next to him. Since none of the girls bar Naru and Hinata wanted to be anywhere near him it also ensured that they'd be far enough for him to focus on the lessons. He also didn't have to worry about the braver of those ditzy girls trying to take the seat in front of him since those two seats were occupied by Naru and Hinata. He did confess from the start his intentions, seeing as the thrashing Kiba received only reinforced the warning his brother gave about the blonde. Shino and Hinata immediately accepted his apologies but the red eyed girl kept staring at him for a few seconds with that blank face of hers. Still, after a few seconds she shrugged and 'reserved the rights to kick the ass of any idiot trying to come close without any of them agreeing'. So with a fangirl repelling barrier and place and strong possible friends surrounding him Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but let a little smile slip out.

' _Maybe the Academy won't be that bad.'_

 _ **-Possibly the earliest linebreak in a chapter yet-**_

The final bell finally rung after what seemed an eternity, most kids either groaning along or letting out little sighs of relief. Most of the kids already tried to get out of the classroom as fast as possible, already having formed cliques with likeminded children. One such clique however stayed in their seats after noticing how Naru kept looking at them and muttering below her breath before a while until sometime during the afternoon she just started giggling while passing notes to each of them. The message on it simple, yet perplexing.

' _After school meeting in daddy's office. Awesomeness guaranteed!'_

Putting aside the fact that the blonde protag is certain enough that the Hokage will allow his craziest of progeny to just hold an impromptu meeting like that in his office while working, they couldn't help but feel trepidation at the 'Awesomeness guaranteed!' part. The crazy girl just jumped from a second floor window while carrying someone else in her arms and she thought that was normal. Who knows what the hell will happen with her definition of Awesomeness?! Still feeling no reason to not trust their friend (and in Sasuke's case, trying to find out if it'll help him get stronger) the three of them follow the humming blonde with trepidation as she skips towards the Hokage Tower. Still, it's remarkably easy how the Yondaime's daughter just ignore security and the secretary as she heads right into said leader's office.

Having no choice but to go after their fearless leader, Hinata at least manages to placate the people they passed somewhat by apologizing to them. Sure, they're already used to the crazy girl storming through here as if she owns the place, but it's nice to see that at least one of her friends has manners. Inside the stormed office Minato can't help but sigh fondly as he sees his daughter storm in like usual, though he is rather interested in the extras she brought along. 'The heirs to the Hyuuga and Aburame clan, along with Fugaku's youngest son. What did she do in order to have them follow her.' Minato couldn't help but ponder as he waited for his daughter to explain this current invasion of his workspace. Knowing his little Sunshine he won't have to wait long though.

"Hi daddy, thought you shoulda get caught up on me spending the last two days in a pocket dimension after using that teleport matrix. I know it looked like I was only gone for like an hour or so but that was because of time dihlashion?" Naru's unbelievable spiel ends up becoming a question as she tries to pronounce 'dilation' correctly. Still, shrugging off both her faulty pronunciation and the rather gobsmacked looks by everyone who heard what the reincarnated blonde just said with that ever present smile on her face. Taking the rather awkward silence as the cue to continue talking again, the red eyed girl decides to do that.

"Anyways, we gotta head back to the training ground that we visited this morning and activate the seal so that we can go to the Town of Fire. Then while you are getting access for all shinobi in Konoha I'mma start a guild with Nata-chan, Shino and the broody one." Naru just rambles along while pulling her father out of her seat. The Yondaime just lets his daughter do that as his mind is trying to reboot. Naru's friends (?) follow as well, together with the ANBU escort hidden in the shadows. Finally figuring out that common sense won't help him much in this scenario, the Hokage instead does his best to try and treat this as if it's yet another game that he played when he was a kid. "Hmm, so what kind of place is this Town of Fire then?" he asks curiously, stunning the others following the blonde duo about how cool he seems to be about this.

"Well, it's kinda like a place where you can both buy and craft all kinds of things you need for adventures before heading to these portal thingies that let you go on an adventure or mission. It's pretty cool, and they even got houses there for sale! There are also these suits of armor that move on their own and keep the pace and they're like super strong!" the blonde girl starts rambling excitedly as they head towards the training ground, the scene she paints sounding more and more as if it belongs in a fantasy novel instead of the real world. The kids accompanying them get more and more excited at the idea of the place existing while the ANBU and Minato are more and more worried about the place itself.

"I see, and this place exists in a pocket dimension where time moves faster than out here?" Minato asks his daughter, doing his utmost best to not turn this into an interrogation. Naru just shrugs as the next few words coming out of her mouth didn't clear anything up "It did during the tutorial and when I first entered the town, but now it should be the same as out here. I think it was so that I could take my time to learn everything without losing too much time." And with that mindfuck of a sentence she just pretty much lost her classmates while the adults needed a moment to process what was said.

"To summarize, you found a way to transport to a place where you can train? Said place also is where you spent two days while not even an hour passed here, correct?" Shino… well, summarized the long and hard to follow babbling that Naru calls an explanation. Looking back with a large grin at Shino, the youngest blonde merely nods. "Aye, that about sums it up!" she says gratefully. Maybe now people could finally get on with the conversation!

"So, what did you learn?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask rather eagerly. Any place that could teach him things that allowed him to catch up to his big brother was okay in his book! Turning around so that she was walking backwards now, Naru starts listing all of the things and skills that she started learning.

"Let's see, I learned how to fight with my rapiers and knives, how to throw kunai, a taijutsu manual written by this awesome woman named Tex which I used to kick Kiba's ass. Then I also learned how to walk on trees and walls, lockpicking, trapmaking, sneaking around and infiltrating places, first aid, fishing, cooking above a campfire and also how to make my own kunai. The coolest part is that I can learn how to make new weapons since my skill is high enough after grinding that skill with making Kunai over and over. Got like 5000 or so of them now." Naru says before looking down confused. "Weirdest thing though, they like all fit into my thigh pouch." She says completely flummoxed while looking down at said pouch. Noticing the incredulous stares she receives from her current companions, Naru merely unhooks her kunai pouch and turns it around with the intention of letting its contents fall to the floor. Watching a seemingly endless torrent of sharp and pointy things fall out of that tiny sewn container, people stopped and gaped in both awe and fear as a literal of kunai started forming right next to the middle Uzumaki child, the pile of fallen kunai slowly reaching her waist before she decides that it serves as enough of an example. Closing and reattaching the pouch to her right leg again, the girl snaps her fingers before walking towards the training grounds again. The pile of crafted throwing projectiles disappears with a bright flash and doesn't even leave behind a hint of ever being materialized by a little girl that likes to fuck with the fabric of reality.

After rebooting their brains in order to process that latest bit of mindfuckery, Naru once again leads her entourage to the training ground she and her father visited that morning. Pushing everyone into the rather large circle (and herding the ANBU into it as well), Naru doesn't give anyone time to mentally prepare themselves as they are teleported to this new town.

"Teleport Gate Open, Town of Fire!"

 _ **-realistic linebreak for victims of mindfucking little girls-**_

 _ **(Also, I'd love it if someone could make some fanart of Naru that I could use as the cover of this story. I suck at drawing so I'd love if someone were willing to do it!)**_

A bright flash opened up as Naru jumped out of it, daintily landing on her feet and taking a few steps forward before turning around with a grin and a simple command on her lips. "Start recording" she says while looking at the pulsing tear she just exited. She didn't have to wait long for the entertainment to arrive though as in a stumbling heap everyone fell out of the breach in the fabric of reality. Giggling at the chaos that she just unleashed by merely pushing everyone in without giving them any warning, Naru just keeps filming the almost cartoonish way everyone falls on top of each other. Taking a step forward and holding out her arm, she just chuckles as she quickly grabs and pulls Hinata out of the way of a screaming Sasuke and Shisui. Steadying the shy girl next to her, both of them watch stupefied at the chaos that the girl brought forth while enjoying the commentary.

"Get off, you're crushing me with your fat ass!"

"I'mma fucking kill that midget! That's twice she fucked with me today!"

"Whose foot is that in my back?!"

"Naru, I'm so gonna get you back when I get out of here!"

Laughing at the misery her dad, Sasuke and the ANBU were in, Naru couldn't help but grin and wave at them while enjoying the chaos around her. "U-uhm Naru-san?" Hinata stutters from in her arms, Naru rather comfortable with holding the lavender eyed girl this close. Looking down with a gentle smile, it seems to give the Hyuuga Heiress enough courage to continue her line of questioning. "W-why did you pull me out of the way while letting the others fall on top of each other?" Hinata asks meekly before seemingly trying to hide her head in the collar of her hoodie. Naru's smile simply shifts from gentle to teasing as she points at the pile of men trying to untangle.

"Because I now have two ANBU's and my dad in an awkward and hilarious position that I am recording in case I need blackmail later? Besides, they're the elite shinobi of our village so shouldn't they be able to properly deal with shit like this. Anyways, Sasuke's a dick and stuff like this will make sure he won't end up like Numbnuts and Shino…" At this Naru actually had to pause and stare intently at the writhing pile "Where is Shino?" she asks more to herself than Hinata. She didn't mean for him to get caught up in this stuff as well!

"Right here, and thank you for looking out for me." The monotone voice she got used to over the day comes from behind her. Even on her deathbed Uzumaki Naru would insist that, contrary to the others there and the video evidence, she did not scream like a five year old girl while jumping into Hinata's arms. Still, it would only be the first of many times where our protagonist wondered just how in the seven hells Shino managed to sneak up on her.

 _ **-This linebreak is on fiyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhh! This linebreak is on fiyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-**_

After getting everyone up again, the Fellowship of the Crystal (tm pending) followed Naru through the twon, looking around at how… boringly normal it seemed. The log cabins were made with the surrounding trees, the stalls and shops were like those in Konoha and the people wore the same as the civvies in their own home did. The only real variations were some familiar looking sealing matrixes on raised stone dais and the huge stone circles in the distance that have some kind of creepy purple energy swirling inside of them.

"The portals must be the things that allow you to train and do missions in those pocket dimensions, but what are the matrixes for?" Minato asks his daughter while smiling at her, thinking that once again he's right as always… when not arguing with his wife, that is. To his surprise though, Naru merely snorts as she keeps on walking. "Those ain't for getting to instances and missions, they connect to other places like these in the Elemental Nations. The only way for you to use those is if one of our ninja gets to another town and unlocks the Transporter Gate from their side. Only then can we use 'em. And those matrixes just allow you to teleport from one district to the other in town. " she explains with a smirk while looking back. Laughing at the stupefied face her father is pulling she keeps leading them to the Town Square where both of their objectives are at the moment. Wait, isn't there something she needs to tell about those portals as well?

" **Mayhaps it's best to tell him about the IFF system just in case."** Her Kaa-chan adviced the girl from her mindscape while petting one of the rabbits that seem to be a permanent fixture now. "Oh yeah, before I forget we can only link to either allied or neutral towns. So we can't get to the ones in Iwa and Kumo unless we find the entrance, get a large enough army there to kick ass and take it over all without alerting the Hidden Village in that country." Naru explains as they finally get to the square. The square itself wasn't that much really, just a large field of dirt with a simple fountain in the middle and two large buildings dominating a third of the open space.

"Right, to the left is the town hall where we both need to be and to the right is the Hunting Lodge, where you can accept quests, go into dungeons et cetera, et cetera. Now let's head inside, the sooner we're done here, the sooner we're finished with the prologue. How the author managed to turn it into a 10 chapter block of text I'll never know." Naru angrily muttered as she stalked to the Town Hall, the two floor building with a little tower on top of it just as unassuming as the rest of the little town.

Once the rest of the group followed her inside, the saw Naru already talking with the receptionist while grinning, the stack of bills in her hand a clear indication of her sudden good mood. Walking up towards the desk, Minato quickly puts on his polite smile as his little girl and the man behind the desk stop talking. "Good afternoon, I was told that I was to come here for some reason by my eldest daughter." The Yondaime asks politely as he's now firmly in Hokage mode. The receptionist with the traditional boring NPC look merely smiles and gets up "Ah yes of course, our mayor would love to negotiate with you about how many of your forces would be allowed to register at the Hunting Lodge. Seeing as our little village is rather humble we can't support too many people trudging through here for work." He says in that bland polite tone most people like to use when talking to others from behind their desk. Rising up from his seat, he bids the most powerful man in the pocket dimension to follow him while ignoring the two guards trailing dutifully after him. While Hinata, Shino and Sasuke are now rather nervous to be left alone in a strange place it seems that Naru has other problems at hand.

"Hmm, was it the third door on the left or the on the right that holds the Guild Registration?" she ponders loudly. Oh yeah, there was something else she needed to do for it first. "Party Screen, invitations for Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke." Naru commands seemingly nothing. It only takes a few seconds for a blue screen to appear in front of the three called out names.

 _Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naru has invited you to join her Party!_

 _Accept/Refuse_

"I'll be honest, I dragged you three along because you three were the most likely to go along with my plan… and for some reason I find myself wanting to get to know you guys. So uhm yeah, I won't hold it against you if you refuse and find others that do want to help me create the guild. But I still really kinda hope we can make one today." Naru finishes her nervous rambling as she twirls one of her locks around her finger. No one says anything and the kids look nervously at each other and the screens floating in front of them.

"So if I join, I'll get access to actual missions and combat?" Sasuke asks with an eager tone of voice. Naru just shrugs and looks at the raven haired boy that seems so familiar for some reason. "Well, outside of actually becoming a shinobi and doing missions this will be the most realistic experience available to you." She admits while Shino and Hinata keep thinking it over. There is one thing that needs to be clarified before one of them decides though.

"What exactly is this Guild Naru-san?" Shino asks politely, his sunglasses lowered so his intense brown eyes stare straight into Naru's red ones. The question seems to change something within her as the tension leaves her body and she stands up ramrod straight. "A Guild is usually made up of people with a common goal but I want mine to be something different. I want it to be a promise." She states certain of herself.

"W-what kind of promise?" Hinata asks quietly, the sheer aura that Naru seems to emanate giving her courage. "Easy, a promise that we will stand side by side no matter what. A promise that we will have each other's back and help one another to reach their goals and dream. No matter how hard it'll be or long it'll take, I want everyone in my Guild to aid one another like… like a family would." She mutters the last few words softly, yet the others still hear it. Feeling the three of them stare at her, Naru starts blushing and quickly turns around, embarrassed that she said way more than she actually wanted. "Aaaannnyways, it's your choice if you wanna join or not. Just don't take too long deciding please."

While silence reigned and the three invited children look at one another with the fourth one admiring the walls and floor, Kaguya couldn't help but worry for her surrogate daughter. _**'That speech wasn't made fully by Naru. The intent was hers, but the words and phrasing she used were all Yasha. Is this merely experience of a past life helping her out or is it something more…?'**_ Before she could ponder anymore on the conundrum in front of her, her train of thought was disrupted by something appearing in front of them.

 _Hyuuga Hinata has accepted your invitation!_

 _Aburame Shino has accepted your invitation!_

 _Uchiha Sasuke has accepted your invitation!_

 _For convincing people who are basically strangers to form a guild with you, you get +30 Charisma!_

 _ **Skill unlocked: Speech**_ _57/1000_

Facing her newest guild members with a grin, Naru can't help but let out an excited whoop. "Fuck yeah, this is gonna be awesome! ...as soon as we can come up with a name that is."

 _ **-PROLOGUE: COMPLETE-**_

 _ **\- ARC 1: GROWTH AND CHANGE-**_

 _ **Holy fucking shit, did this thing expand while I was writing it! The original idea was for the prologue to be only like 4 chapters max while explaining most of the game mechanics in a hopefully not so boring way before I went into the story proper but somehow we got to 10 chapters while laying the foundation of what is already my most popular story ever. Anyways, next chapter will be a timeskip of four years while showing various moments out of said four years so if there's any situation you'd love to see feel free to leave it in the comments and I'll see if I can't incorporate it somehow. And yes, credit will be given where it's due.**_

 ** _Alright, just two more things before i let you guys go to the stat. First, as stated before i'd be honoured if someone could make some fanart of Naru that i could use as a cover. I'll happily write my vision as to what she'd look like in great detail if needed. The second thing... Jesus H. fucking Christ, was this chapter a bitch to write. Anyways, until next time and for those interested, the stats are below this Author's note. :3_**

 _ **Uzumaki Naruko stats**_

 _ **Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naruko lv 8/21**_

 _EXP 225/725_

 _HP = 620_

 _CH = 3750_

 _EXP 350/575_

 _Strength = 13_

 _Perception = 21_

 _Endurance = 59_

 _Charisma = 33_

 _Intelligence = 46_

 _Agility = 56_

 _Luck = 56_

 _ **available stat points: 8**_

 _ **Perks bonus :**_

 _Dark Girl (1 of 3) = Stealth and trapmaking skill increase x1.5_

 _Disciple of the Rabbit Goddess = Sealless primary and secondary elemental manipulation possible_

 _Flexible body = Agi x2.5, Str x0.6_

 _Uzumaki Chakra = CH x5, mastery lv C-rank jutsu x3_

 _Uzumaki Luck = Lck x4 during gambling or looting_

 _Uzumaki vitality = END x2 , health regen x1.3_

 _Minor precognition (2 of 5) = +5 PER_

 _These Fists Were Made For Hitting (2 of 3) = Unarmed Damage +10%_

 _Tenseigan = Unlocked Doujutsu_

 _Novice fencer: your skill with thrusting weapons increase at 130% and damage with all thrusting weapons is multiplied by 1,2._

 _ **Physical skills:**_

 _Throwing: 101/1000_

 _Stealth: 92/1000_

 _Taijutsu: 108/1000_

 _Thrusting weapons: 76/1000_

 _Trap making: 83/1000_

 _ **Chakra skills:**_

 _Chakra control: 100/1000 (Current Rank: D+ )_

 _Tree Walking: 38/1000_

 _Chackra Blast: 0/1000 (Current Rank: D-)_

 _Shinra Tensei: 62/1000_

 _ **Other skills**_

 _Speech: 57/1000_

 _Precognition: 205/1000 (Current rank: Minor)_

 _Cooking: 62/1000_

 _Singing: 32/1000_

 _Lockpicking: 42/1000_

 _Smithing: 60/1000_


	11. The Flow of Time

Time seemed to fly by after Naru managed to form a guild, life going on as always, yet seemingly halting during a few precious moments all would later look back on with various degrees of fondness (or horror depending on who you were.). Still, while most people in the future would only remember the grand and outrageous parts of the Red Queen's tale, we at the very least get to take a look at more innocent and intimate moments that nonetheless helped them shape into becoming the legends they would be hailed as later.

Let's get to it then, shall we? Who knows what we might see…

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Wow, you're a natural at calligraphy Naru-chan! I remember it taking me ages for me to get it down." Kushina praises her elder daughter, secretly happy herself that they'll be able to get on with the more interesting parts of Fuinjutsu sooner rather than later. Naru just smiles bashfully, not knowing how she could explain to Kushina that she practiced every night in her mindscape together with Kaa-chan so that the redhead would be proud of her. She can't help but feel that the praise is more an exclamation of the Uzumaki matriarch's surprise than genuinely offering kind words to her daughter. Oh well, that'll change once they spend more time together… right?

 **_oO°Oo_**

"What was the Shodai Hokage most famous for?" Anko asked her apprentice as she took a senbon from a tray, this one laced with a paralyzing toxin that would cause hellish pain to the one subjected to it. "You mean besides founding our Ninja village, creating the Shinobi system we still employ to this day and being stupid enough to hunt giant ethereal spirits that are sentient chakra given form? Mostly the fact he could grow wood wherever and whenever he wanted, coupled with his seemingly endless stamina." Naru says with a smirk and waggling eyebrows, observing her (now official) Master as she stabs the senbon right into the artery of a spy they caught. "Not that I'm against spending time with you, but why exactly am in the T&I department with you Anego?" Naru asks curiously, the gagged man next to them suddenly jerking around in his bindings as he silently screams in sheer agony.

Anko just looks up at Naru with a smile "First things first, while your answer is correct you should watch your phrasing. That sex joke was way too obvious. And as for why you're in my humble office, well sooner or later you're gonna get into situations that either force you to interrogate someone or where the enemy tortures you for intel. So me being the genius that I am, decided to combine both of my current jobs and give you a bit of a heads up as to what you can expect." Anko says sagely, rubbing her chin as if to underline the wisdom of her actions.

"Is that why I'm tied to this chair as well?"

"Yep, and if you manage to get out of those bindings in less than 10 minutes we'll go get some dango."

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Hi Baa-chan!" a peppy voice shouts while slamming open the door of Tsunade's office. The owner of said office merely sighs as she levels a stare at the blonde menace that is one of her goddaughters, ignoring the bewildered pink haired girl that was obviously dragged along. "Shouldn't you be at the academy brat?" the last Senju asks wearily, knowing that it is a question asked in vain.

"Well I was, until I found a solution to your problems. I mean, you were always complaining about how ninja these days don't have either the chakra precision or knowledge to become a proper medic right? So then, seeing that Sakura-chan remembers everything that she reads and that she can do all the chakra exercises on the first try I thought that you could maybe teach her how to become the next you!" Naru rants while Sakura just gapes at the crazy blonde that apparently forced her to skip school just to try and get her an apprenticeship with one of the Sannin! This day could not get any weirder for the civilian girl.

Said Sannin however, took a moment to mull things over. While the deranged little Uzumaki spawn often does things that no one but her can truly grasp the motivations behind, it does end up for the better if one looks underneath the underneath. Besides, the tyke has a point that if she gets another apprentice at an Academy Student's age she could ensure that said student meets her standards. Yes, this could actually work out.

"You, pinky. I trust you don't have any issue with me taking you on as an apprentice?" she asks Sakura. Said girl's eyes just widen in surprise and joy as she shakes her head not trusting her voice at the moment. She, a civilian girl was going to get personal training by the last of the Senju!

"Good, I will give you a grace period of a month in which I will judge whether you will become my next apprentice or not. Either way I will only accept your very best effort. Now get back to school, both of you!" She shouts that last sentence at the two girls who quickly scamper out of her office. Wait, did she even give the pinkette a time and place for her training? Or were her parents informed of this idea by Naru for that matter?

…

Eh, she'll send Shizune to do both those things.

 **_oO°Oo_**

Fugaku sighs as he heads towards yet another meeting called together by the Clan Elders, the old codgers more likely than not will try to push for him to try and get the entire Uchiha clan behind the idea of staging a coup. Sure, he can understand how even with Minato doing his best to include one of the founding clans with village politics some of them are disgruntled. Ever since the day of the Kyuubi attack 9 years ago, rumours and stories have done their rounds about how the Uchiha were responsible for the Kyuubi rampaging all over Konoha. Sighing rather despondently, Fugaku sets his face into the same neutral expression every Uchiha Clan head has worn before him and enters the conference room, only to stop in the door opening as he can see Minato and Naru lounge at his seat, a rather embarrassed Itachi being held in place by Shisui.

"Minato, I assume you're not here on formal business?" the Uchiha Patriarch asks his old friend while his daughter and his own cousin are snickering about something. "Well, it's not really official yet, but I came here asking you something that could easily shape the future of our village." Minato replies, a strange glint in his eyes. The elders couldn't help but sweat nervously, was the Yondaime on to their attempts to start a coup? Was he here to purge those who conspired against him?!

"I'm thinking of making Itachi my successor, unless there is a reason that I shouldn't do that? I'm asking you because you're his father and know him much better than I do. Oh, and don't worry I already asked Mikoto as well" Minato says with a grin. Fugaku couldn't help but gape at his son while he slowly processes the words that were said by their leader. Uchiha Itachi, his prodigy son will become the very first Uchiha Hokage, even though it is still quite a few years away? There was only one response that the dignified leader of this noble clan could give.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PAAAARTAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

And thus the Uchiha clan partied for three days and nights. Who knew they had it in them?

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Good morning Naru-san." Shino greeted his first friend as he walked behind her, both he and his hive ready to get the hell out of dodge. And it seemed to be a wise move, as Naru yelped and turned around, chains sprouting out of her back and flying towards the Aburame heir. Shino of course dodged the haphazardly launched projectiles with ease, but both kids stare rather intrigued at the Adamantine Chains that Naru created.

"Huh, those are new."

 **_oO°Oo_**

"So, what's gotten you more excited as usual?" Naru asks Shino casually as she's eating lunch while sitting on the underside of a tree branch. She doesn't care for the stares of the others around her that aren't used to her training methods. Sasuke sits next to her on the branch like a regular person while Shino and Hinata are seated against the trunk of the tree. Hinata and Sasuke can't help but raise their eyebrows at that statement. Doesn't Shino look the same as he always does, having almost everything but his forehead covered?

"Quite an astute observation Naru-san, I am indeed quite excited. Why? I get to become the first host of a new breed of Kikaichu. It is quite an important event in the Aburame Clan." Shino says in usual bland tone. Still, that doesn't deter the blonde of the group. "Oooh, sounds like a party in the making. You mind if I come too?"

Though nobody could see it, underneath his collar and sunglasses Shino was for the very first time in his life pleasantly surprised, his face soon morphing into an unseen smile. "Of course, I'd be glad to host you if my parents agree that is."

Needless to say, the day of the event the reincarnated blonde endeared herself to the clan thanks to her honest and open curiosity.

 **_oO°Oo_**

Sitting on top of the roof in the middle of the night with some hot tea, Naru couldn't help but look up at the moon, the lunar body having been a prison for her Kaa-chan for so long. Strange that the day she was born also heralded Kaguya's freedom. 'Kaa-chan, could you tell me a story?' Naru asks her mother figure. " **Ufufu, of course Naru-chan. This one happened around 400 years ago when the Uzumaki clan had only recently founded Uzushio…"** Taking the opportunity to teach her daughter about her clan's history a bit more, Kaguya weaves an unbelievingly crazy story that would only happen to an Uzumaki, the increasingly mad turns of events lulling the little girl into the most fantastical dreams.

' **Sweet dreams my little sunshine.'** Kaguya thinks fondly as Naru finally falls asleep.

 **_oO°Oo_**

"I'm telling you Sasuke, this is suspicious as fuck!" Naru growled at her annoyed Uchiha companion. The reason for their current argument? Naru saw something strange from the corner from her eye and immediately launched herself towards it using Shunshin which she partly mastered. It's the part where you're stopping without your momentum carrying you forward that she has trouble with. Still, that just means she pretty much catapulted herself headfirst into the stomach of a chunin who was apparently taking notes on them. Which pretty much was the starting point of their hushed argument.

"Even if it is, we should report this to Iruka-sensei instead of immediately dragging the bastard to your psychopath of a Sensei!" Sasuke counters, honestly not wanting to subject anyone to the woman who mentally scarred him during their first meeting.

"The same Iruka-sensei that let us walk back to the classroom alone after we finished our spar? The one that pitted us against each in alphabetical order instead of skill? The same Iruka-sensei that tried to brush us off with the excuse that he had to clean up before heading back to the class?" Naru whisper shouted every suspicious thing their teacher did today.

"Granted, it's not his usual behaviour but still you do have a habit of making a huge mess." Sasuke counters.

"We fight in a goddamn dirt circle, what is there to clean up?! And even if he did have to clean it up, then why hasn't he caught up to us yet? Even better yet, where the hell is Ino?" Having nothing to counter those remarks with, Sasuke wracks his brain in order to find something that would give him even the slightest chance of stopping his rival. Sadly he couldn't find one and helped Naru secure the stranger in chunin clothes with cuffs that Naru got from the T&I before picking up the man's legs. "Alright then you lunatic, how are we gonna do this?" he asked in a gruff tone, still wondering just why the hell he was humouring her. Maybe that weird dream of last night did have something to do with it.

"Easy, there's a sewer grate nearby that we use to gain access to the tunnels. We get down there, go to the T&I while avoiding that one place that is heavily trapped and guarded by people with blank masks. When the dude wakes up, we'll just knock him out again while the chakra suppression seals on the cuffs do the rest. Once we've dropped the bastard of, we're gonna search for Ino and check on the others." Naru explains while leading the way, carrying the man by his armpits.

"How the hell do you know your way around the sewers?"

"Eh, I like to explore all kinds of places. And you won't believe just how fast you get around when using those sewer tunnels."

While the two kids keep their bickering near silent while dumping the body first through the manhole, they don't notice Shisui holding back a snicker as he writes stuff down on a notepad. Sure it was an exercise to see how the kids would treat orders out of the norm and gauge how responsible they were when left alone. Sure they were only 9 but holy hell aren't they a bunch of little sheeple? Well, besides the crazy blonde that once again managed to turn what would surely be a boring yearly hidden test into a fucking amazing spectacle.

"Well, I was tasked with observing the kiddies that were on their way. And what kind of ANBU would I be if I were to slack off?" And so, the tale of two academy kids knocking out a chunin and somehow managing to drag his ass to the other side of the village without being seen became something of a folk tale in the Land of Fire.

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Dad, why are there multiple yous doing the paperwork? Shouldn't Itachi be the one doing it instead?" Naru can't help but ask curiously as she enters her father's office by herself for once. Normally there's always one of her friends accompanying her when she strikes out, but it seems they're all busy with something else at the moment. Minato, the real one that is, looks up from his position on the couch where he was relaxing and reading a book. "Oh, Itachi got the day off so he could spend it with Sasuke and Mikoto. As for your other question, those are Kage Bunshin. It's a B-ranked kinjutsu that allows you to make solid clones that transfer their memories to you when they pop. The reason they're forbidden is because it costs a lot of chakra to make them, even though they can help speed up your training by a lot." He explains with a smile to his eldest daughter whose gaze grows more and more awe filled with every word the Yondaime says. It's only when she suddenly appears right in front of him with teary puppy eyes Minato finally realizes he may have done goofed. Still, seeing as his daughter is an Uzumaki her reserves will probably be way too big for her to create the regular clones that are needed to graduate.

"And what will we tell Kushina?" he asked amused. Time spent training with his little sunshine does sound more appealing than staying here, even though the chance that she can use the skill as a cheat to train her skills to their max level much faster. "Uhm, how about I brought the paperwork I get as Guild Master to you so you could teach me how to properly maintain a budget and such?"

"Hmm, that actually sounds like something that you need to learn sooner or later. Yosh, once you get the Kage Bunshin technique mastered at an acceptable level we'll start with the paperwork!" Minato exclaims in a far too happy tone. And even though Naru is complaining right now, he knows that she'll diligently follow the lessons. As much of a tomboy and roaming maverick she may seem to be, she's also one hell of a student once properly motivated. It's just a matter of keeping her interested in what is being taught.

 **_oO°Oo_**

Mizuki glanced at the Inuzuka boy getting his ass kicked again by the Hokage's favorite daughter and shrugs before turning around and heading inside to grade homework. It ain't his problem that the kid lacks good survival instincts.

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Sooo what you're saying is that if we accept that I can get resources to practice making my own weapons while training my Shinobi skills and such?" Tenten asks with a narrowed gaze at the very weird rectangle hovering in front of her, the blonde responsible for said strange thing standing a bit behind it.

"Yup, I'm also saving up for a plot of land where we can build our very own Guild Hall with all the necessary facilities for both living and training there." The red eyed girl explains with a grin as she casually tosses a kunai up and down. She's been running into both Tenten and Rock Lee both inside the Academy and outside of it and got cordial enough with the both of them that she extended the invitation to join her guild. Lee, bless his straightforward, Taijutsu loving heart, accepted immediately with a huge smile while shouting about the Flames of Youth.

 **_oO°Oo_**

"You should put it in a bit more carefully." Sasuke commented with a smirk, crouching right next to Naru while she is picking the lock on a chest. The thieving blonde just lets out a soft sigh as she focusses on the job at hand. "I know Teme." She softly growls out as she tries to find the sweet spot of the padlock. "You should twist it a bit more to the left." The Uchiha speaks up again, obviously enjoying the fact he can so easily rile up the Kage kid.

"Maybe I should grab your dick and twist that off." Satsified with the silence, Naru gets back to the task at hand, grinning when a minute later she finally gets it open. Opening the chest she quickly pockets the mission item while teleporting the rest of the loot into the shared inventory of the party. That way they can easily divide it all later. Truly, the only thing left is sneaking back out and then they're done! Easy as pie for them seeing as they already have an escape route planned.

"Hn, took you long enough." Sasuke commented rather haughtily in an Uchihalike way. "OH MY GOD SASUKE, I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS THAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'LL FUCK YOU UP AND LEAVE YOU FOR DEAD WHILE BURNING THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!" Naru screams at Sasuke while the smug bastard merely weathers the storm with that arrogant little smile of his. Because not even a second after Naru finished shouting, the alarms went off.

"You planned this, didn't you asshole?"

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Morning Yasha." Mito greets her sister neutrally, only the two of them either awake or in the house at the moment. Naru stiffens for a moment before turning around and facing her redheaded sister. "You're not Asura or Indra so how do you know that name?" she asks in a rather forced casual tone, her rapier ready to be summoned at a moment's notice. Mito just swallows nervously before opening her mouth slowly. "A-Anri just wondered how much you remember." She stammers out, trying to wrap her head around the yin half of the Kyuubi (who happens to be a gorgeous woman by the by) actually told her the truth! Was everything else that she said then true as well?

"Hmm, right now I remember up to my… third year of secret training I think we are. Tabi-nee-chan and Shu-nii have just convinced Chomei to help them out as well. So, how is Anri doing actually?" Naru asks excitedly, happy for any news she can get on one of her old siblings. Mito for her part just relaxes a bit while trying to come to term with it all. "She's doing fine, happy that she's in control of her own body and actions but devastated as to how it came to be." She carries over her tenant's message before collapsing in a chair and giggling hysterically.

"So it's true what she said, you really are the Sage's daughter." Mito somehow manages to say coherently between fits of manic laughing fits.

"Nah, it's just that I used to be Yasha and remember it piece by piece. I'm still your sister, I just… get to relive my past life in my dreams. Goddess, that doesn't make it any less complicated, does it?" Naru says with a rueful chuckle as she puts a cup of steaming tea in front of her sister. Mito doesn't respond, but closes her eyes as if meditating. Naru doesn't disturb what is most likely two of her sisters conversing with each other and silently heads to the backyard to meditate.

"Hey Naru, thanks for telling me the truth and… reincarnated chick from the ages past or not, you're still family."

For her part Naru just smiles before turning around "Thanks Mito, if you want I can tell you more about that time later if you want." Mito just nods as her usual cocky grin returns. "Sure, I'd love to know if Anri is justified in calling the Rikudou Sennin a misogynistic piece of hypocritical shit."

 **_oO°Oo_**

Today was the day. Today Inuzuka Kiba would follow the crazy bitch that kept fucking him up and denying him his place as the proper Alpha of the class. He'd beat her up and then he'd climb up to the very top of the class. Who cares that his sister and mother still kick his ass with ease, along with most adult and teen females in the clan... Okay so maybe they might have a point as to why he should keep his bravado on a tighter leash. But how the hell should he otherwise show that he's the Alpha if everyone keeps insisting on working against him?! Finally arriving at the training ground where his archrival would be training with her Sensei, Kiba couldn't help but stop and gape at the scene in front of him, Akamaru whining worriedly as well.

Seemingly dancing on the surface of the pond in this training ground, Naru seems unusually focused as she is dodging three giant snakes at once, the things hellbent on dragging them under while the girl has to avoid them wearing four inch heels. Still, the grace and fluidness of her movements easily hint to this being a usual thing for the hardworking Kage kid. Edging back to the edge of the training ground, Kiba turns around and heads back home, his view of the world severely shaken by this turn of events. That and the blasts of pure chakra that are being flung around could easily hit him if he stayed in one place for too long.

 **_oO°Oo_**

"Goddammit, how did we lose that fucking cat?!" An irate gening yelled to his team while their teacher watched from a distance. While the tree newly minted ninja start blaming each other, none of them bother to even entertain the notion of the cat being in the sewers right now through the nearby grate. Meanwhile in the sewers Naru holds the cat in a relaxed grip while walking through the tunnels, scratching the poor thing behind his ears.

"Jesus, what kind of shitty owner makes you want to run for your life over and over? It must be really bad if a smart guy like you keeps trying." Naru says to Tora, the feline enjoying the short time of peace as for once a young one understands his plight in this godforsaken village! Why do they not realize he'd rather be free or dead instead of being stuck with that fat female looking thing that keeps choking him?

"You know, the Inuzuka somehow managed to teach their Ninken how to use chakra, wanna see if I can help you do the same Tora?" Naru asks with a malevolent grin, already enjoying the chaos and mayhem that would surely follow this decision. It didn't help that Tora's smile matched that of his new favourite human. If he could manage to harness chakra with the help of this tiny blonde, then he'd owe her a debt that would maybe never be able to get repaid.

"Oooh, with a bit of luck you'd be able to spit fireballs as well, just imagine the look on the faces of your chasers!"

That's it, one of his future kittens will most definitely be named after this beautiful angel of chaos.

 **_oO°Oo_**

Sasuke ,Hinata and Shino already went ahead of Naru, as Iruka kept her behind for something she may or may not have done during the class (Dad was right, Kage bunshin were totally baller). Finally outside, she was about to head to her friends but something stopped her. Sasuke and Hinata were laughing about something, their shoulders touching as they were sharing some kind of inside joke. Feeling some kind of anger bubbling up in her stomach, Naru heads back inside with her jaw clenched as tight as her fists. For some reason, she really just wants to be alone right now.

 **_oO°Oo_**

Naru sighs as she once again is alone on one of the training grounds, her friends all doing clan related business and Anego busy with some spies they captured yesterday. Wondering what she should do, our little protag turns around and watches the treeline. Sure enough, a moment later Kiba walks through it with a rather sheepish look. Akamaru doesn't really care about the awkward atmosphere and trots towards the sole female around before lying down next to her. The awkward silence stretches on for a few minutes until Kiba finally opens his mouth. Only to be interrupted by a giant flashing orb appearing and dropping off two very familiar looking people.

"Dammit Naru, I thought you said you double checked the sealing matrix?!" A rather rough voice snarls at his companion, though both kids can hear that there isn't any actual malice. When both Kiba and Naru's sight return to them they can actually see the two strangers that just so happen to look a lot like them. Of course, it's our fearless little protag who interrupts the bickering that was sure to start.

"Why is future me's hair white… and where do the fucking cat ears and tail come from?!" the soon to be 12 year old girl blurts out. Just as she said, there was another, older Naru standing in the middle of the blast zone, the young woman looking almost the same, yet so much different. The white haired catgirl version of Naru has a rather lithe body clad in a red corset and tight leather pants that seem to be painted on her long legs. A sleeveless trench coat, complete with a tailhole hangs snugly from her shoulders while her forearms are clad in metal gauntlets that reach all the way to her elbow. Boots seemingly made from the same metal also reach until just below her knees. And as her younger version pointed out, for some reason the now white haired girl has indeed turned into a catgirl.

"Oh those? Don't worry about them, the future me who told me what I needed to hear didn't have them so if you don't like it you can avoid them. Now then, let me bestow upon thee the core rules that are the pillars of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu!" The older and no less crazy Uzumaki drags her complaining past self to the other side of the training ground, only looking back to wink at her companion.

Kiba looked up at the older version of himself and could only think of one thing. 'Damn, I totally rock that soul patch.' Indeed, with his hair slicked back and the fuzzy little bit of hair growing on his chin, Kiba indeed did look more mature and intimidating. Future Kiba merely looked down with a roguish grin to his past self, remembering this moment very well. Welp, time to help his past self out just like his future self did for him.

"You don't have to try so hard you know?" he says calmly, shocking the young Inuzuka with his words. "Seriously, you don't have to focus on being the Alpha of the group so much. You're still young so it's okay to just go through life and enjoy the peaceful days. Besides, if you really want to compete with Naru you'd have to top the same crazy shit she gets into. And that means getting something more awesome than a compact sealing array that allows you to summon meteors." Future Kiba explains with a grin.

"Ignoring the friggin' meteor part, why the hell don't I have to try? I mean how can I prove I'm a good next clan head when I- Aw goddammit!" the younger Inuzuka's rant is cut off by a flick to his forehead, his elder self just grinning.

"What, and you think picking fights you can't win is a good way to show that you're ready for leadership? Look kid, it's really simple. Either you keep doing what you're doing and end up completely alone and obsessed with winning a battle that you can't ever emerge victorious from. Or, you just take a few steps back, get to know the craziest fucking girl this village has ever brought forth and watch as everything falls in place. Hell, it's only thanks to the insanity that I always put up with when Naru's around that I met my fiancée. And let me tell you, she's worth all of it." He says with a happy smile, one that Kiba can remember seeing on his mother's face when his father was still around. Wanting to ask more, it seems that it wasn't meant to be as his future self slowly starts fading away. "Welp, looks like we're out of time. Remember to take it easy and enjoy life pup, or you'll end up regretting it!" Was the last thing Inuzuka Kiba heard of his time travelling future self before he disappeared. Staring at the spot for a few minutes, he is once again shaken out of his stupor by someone flicking him in the forehead.

"You okay there dude?" Naru asks with a grin. Kiba wants to growl and shout but can't find the energy for it, the strange encounter having drained him both physically and mentally. "Yeah, Future Me just gave me a fuckton to think about." He admits while letting himself fall to the ground. Naru just nods excitedly.

"I know right, I got like a lot of new schematics for weapons and ideas for techniques to try out! That and a book containing all the basic rules an Uzumaki should follow in case sealing arrays go FUBAR! Hell, my future self managed to, is going to manage to? Anyways, we can fuse our Wind and Water affinity together in order to recreate the Hyoton jutsus!" she rambles excitedly before taking a proper look at Kiba's tired face. "Ooooh, he gave you a talk that made you re-examine your whole life didn't he?" Naru asks with a knowing tone.

"Yep." Was the only reply Naru got from the unusually silent boy.

"Wanna talk about it while we go get lunch?"

"… Sure, why not?"

 **_oO°Oo_**

 **Yeah, not gonna lie. This chapter really kicked my ass but I didn't just want to make a time skip of four years and just try to summarize important developments in a few paragraphs. Sure I still did summarize important events in a few paragraphs but at least each event now at least has one of it's own. But yeah, this still ain't one of the best things I've ever written.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is where the real fun begins and I start fucking hard with stuff that'll turn the canon timeline into mincemeat. Until next time and for those who want to read it, down below are the Uzumaki Rules regarding Time Travel, written by Crimson Grave the person who keeps helping and motivating me into writing this story.**

 **'Uzumaki Rules regarding Time Travel:**

 _If one finds themself in the past due to a sealing array or any other method, do what your gut tells you to. If you meet your past self, and REMEMBER meeting your future self in the past, try to re-enact the meeting as close as possible to what you remember from your own situation. (We don't want to accidentally nearly collapse the time-stream again after all. Especially with situations like this that are probably fixed points in time and as such essentially to the time-stream.) If you DON'T recall such a meeting, then you either have the ability to remove memories on hand and should use it, are the originator of a fixed point in time or not in one and can do what you wish, or are in an Alternate Universe and should find out everything you can about it for research's sake. Don't forget to bring back souvenirs for the family and friends if in an Alternate Universe._

 _These rules mostly apply if you meet with your parents or grandparents as well. If in the past instead of an Alternate Universe, Please do not kill your past self or parents/grandparents. Also, please do not become your own parent or grandparent. We are still trying to figure out how the time-stream hasn't collapsed in on itself since the last time this happened but we do not want anyone to test it again to find out either.  
Getting together with your past-self has shown no issues with the time-stream... somehow... you will however be mocked mercilessly by friends and peers.'_


	12. With Friends Like These

It's a sunny Saturday afternoon, the kind where you can't help but laze around a bit as you enjoy the weather. Quite a lot of people seem to think that and the streets are pleasantly crowded with shinobi and civilians alike as they take it easy for a bit. Hell, most of them don't even bat an eye anymore at the various groups of clones running around and doing seemingly random stuff. Well, almost everyone…

"Naru, why the fuck have we already passed a dozen yous?" Kiba asks but freaked out and exasperated. Said blonde just looks at her rather feral companion and shrugs.

"Kage bunshin." She says like it explains everything.

"…"

"…"

"That doesn't explain shit and you know it!" Kiba shouts in annoyance while his current companion is busy picking her ear.

"Fiiiiine, I'll spell it out for you." She says in a rather bored tone before flicking away whatever was in the recently picked hole. "So, they're like a b-rank kinjutsu clone technique that I'm allowed to use due to having far too large chakra reserves to learn the academy one properly. They're a perfect copy of me that when they dispel I get their memories and whatever skill they learned." She says casually as Kiba can't help but gape at the rather overpowered bullshit technique. Eh, at least it ain't Sharingan level OP.

"And the reason three of them are playing music on the streets is?" The boy prods on while looking around for Akamura. Oh, he's getting carried with accompanying bellyrubs by yet another clone. "So, I might have taken the 'perfect copy' part a bit too seriously and given them actual sentience. Which means that since they only have a lifespan of a day at the most, I agreed to let them enjoy the short amount of time that they have left after their jobs however they like. So long as we're not on a mission or when I need the chakra back that is." She explains rather sheepishly as she takes over Akamaru Carrying Duty from the passing clone. And as for Kiba…

"So, since you accidentally gave sentience to chakra constructs, you feel guilty about them basically having the lifespan of a mayfly so you let them do whatever?" Kiba asks as he can already feel a headache developing. "Yup, and since I learn what they learn I've picked up all kinds of awesome skills." the blond agrees with a brilliant smile.

Ladies and gentlemen this just came in, Inuzuka Kiba is already so done with today and ran out of fucks to give. Let's see what tactic his brain decides to utilize next. "So, where did you plan to have lunch?" he asks with a casual smile that hides the clusterfuck that is his mind at the moment. If Naru notices the obvious technique of denial then she doesn't mention it and just grabs motions Kiba to follow with her head down a little street. It takes a few minutes of traversing through some narrow, winding alleys but in the end they stumble upon a little restaurant, the old place having that quaint little charm only a well-loved for family business can have. Not hesitating for a moment, Naru enters and takes a seat at the bar while greeting the owner of the business with a grin. He seems like a rather old man, easily pushing his sixties as his graying hairline keeps falling back. Seating himself next to the weird girl that for some reason he keeps following around, he looks over the rather simple menu. While looking over what he'd order, it seems that his ninken partner garners attention from the old owner.

"Oi pup, if you make a mess you're not allowed to eat at the counter anymore, got that?" he says with a rather stern glare. Akamaru just nods while panting, his nose already filled with the scent of all kinds of delicious meat. Following his partner and taking a deep whiff, the rather feral boy can't help but let out an appreciative hum as the meat and spices blend together in a hunger inducing smell.

"I'll have the Udon with a sidedish of Gyoza and some green tea." Naru orders after barely looking at the menu, obviously having been here before. The man just nods and gets to work, looking at Kiba all the while and waiting for him to order. "I'll have the uh, Yakitori and some green tea as well." Nodding once again to show that he heard, the old man starts prepping their orders while there's a silence hanging around the two of them. It's not that bad for once, the mood in the tiny restaurant helping them relax as the business of the big streets are a background drum.

"Sorry for taking the long road here by the way. I just prefer the peace and quiet of these little alleys sometimes." Naru disturbs the silent with a sheepish grin, her hand scratching the back of her head. Kiba lifts an eyebrow and turns around. Sure enough, from the nearby entrance he can see the busy main street and even recognizes one of the shops he passes each day going to the Academy. "Huh, look at that." He comments, the lethargy he felt lately helping him stay calm right now.

"You wanna talk about it?" Naru asks softly, the girl looking at him from the corner of her eyes while absentmindedly petting Akamaru. He really wants to tell her to mind her own business, but stops before the words leave his lips. Their future selves got along fine didn't they? Maybe he can actually talk to her about it. "I… I've been having troubles lately with finding any motivation for being a shinobi lately." The Inuzuka teen admits to both himself and his listener. Closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable teasing the crazy blonde will heap upon him, he's surprised to only hear an inquisitive hum escaping her lips. "Do you have any specific idea as to why you lost your motivation to become one or is it just a feeling you've been having lately?"

Well, that most certainly wasn't the direction he thought this conversation would be heading. "You do realize that hanging around at the T&I for the last for years helped me pick up a few basic pointers regarding psychology? One of those being how to help someone talk through their problems." Okay, now she's just reading his mind. "I'm not a Yamanaka Kibbles, your face is just that easy to read." Ignoring the rather insulting nickname (seriously, Kibbles of all things?) he nonetheless takes a deep breath and decides to jump into the deep for unfathomable reasons.

 _Or, you just take a few steps back, get to know the craziest fucking girl this village has ever brought forth and watch as everything falls in place._

Right, that's fucking why. Oh well, in for a ryo... "It's been building up for a while, what with everyone seemingly surpassing me. All of you are getting stronger and stronger and easily kicking my ass while leaving me behind in the dust. Hell, I'm only above the civilians and Shika! Normally that wouldn't be a problem but the gap is much bigger than that it should be. Aren't we supposed to learn the same shit at the same pace?!" Kiba starts ranting, his frustration only hinting at the underlying issues. Naru just exhales through her nose, sensing that there is more that he needs to get off of his chest. "I mean we all started out pretty even, but all of a sudden you and your buddies started pulling all kinds of crazy moves outta your asses. I mean, the hell's up with that!" He finally gets everything out of the open and breathes heavily for a moment. If the old man is annoyed by all the shouting in his empty restaurant he doesn't show it and puts their orders in front of them.

"Start eating and I'll explain it all." Naru orders with a grin, a glint entering her eyes that Kiba doesn't really like too much. Smirking at the boy that she pretty much treated as her punching bag lately (which wasn't that hard with how he always kept challenging her), she let a screen pop up with a wave of her hand. "Tell me Kiba, what do you know about video games?" And with that exploding tag of an opening, she started to explain in detail about how she and her friends grew so strong so fast. Kiba just listened and enjoyed the food, eyes widening as the entire thing sounded more and more fantastical. If their future selves hadn't barged into the past like they did he'd probably be denying this shit and be calling her a liar. It takes most of their meal though for him to be caught up to speed and the remainder of it to process it all.

"So, basically you guys have been grinding quests and instances in order to get stronger and learn new skills?" Kiba asks with the air of someone who has just given up on reality and decided to go with whatever strange flow seems to messing with the fabric of the universe. "Pretty much yeah, wanna join the guild? It'll help you get into those fancy new training grounds~" she asks casually while taking a sip from her tea. Kiba just looks wide eyed at her declaration. Sure, she told him how she was responsible for the teleporting arrays across the village and the fabled Training Instances hiding in a hidden spot. The fact that she can easily gain access to them is almost ridiculous, were she not the one responsible for them showing up in the first place. It does sound too good to be true though…

"What's the catch?" he asks with narrowed eyes, Akamaru just rolls his eyes at the suspicious demeanour of his human pet. Oh well, he'll realize soon enough that the girl is genuine and just wants to include him. For a catlover she's pretty straightforward with her motives most of the time. Now, there's still a bit of yummy meat left in his bowl and it would be a shame to let it go to waste! Ignoring his human's plight (the girl's got it all under control for now), he starts feasting again on the delicious meat the old storeowner put in front of him.

Naru just rolls her eyes and smacks the dogboy's head "You want to know the catch? All I want is for you to chill the fuck out, get your ass in gear and catch up to where you're supposed to be if you took your training actually serious." Naru says in a commanding tone, making a few weird hand movements when a screen appears right in front of the Inuzuka Heir.

 _Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naru has invited you to join her Guild!_

 _Accept/Refuse_

 _'Ah what the hell, what could be the worst thing that could happen?' he thinks to himself as accepts the offer. Poor bastard, if only he knew._

 _ **-Linebreak for the poor guys not realizing just how hard they've been fucked over yet-**_

After the rather loaded conversation talk became a bit more casual as the two got to know each other, laughter pretty soon flowing freely from them as they compare various hijinks and stories of rather embarrassing stuff that they went through. Naru's stories easily take the cake though.

"So there I was, jumping out of the air vent completely starkers and stolen kunai in hand with a vengeful cry on my lips. Only to realize the moment I landed I was in the wrong interrogation room. The worst part was that I later found out that there were about a dozen interns and a few instructors observing that torture session in order to weed out those with a weak stomach." Naru tells about one of the more embarrassing mishaps she endured while training underneath Konoha's Snake Mistress. Kiba honestly couldn't hold it and guffaws as he holds up one of the curtains at the entrance of the little restaurant for the snickering blonde. "Goddammit, what the hell did you do?" He couldn't help but ask as they rejoin the masses on the main streets.

"Asked politely where Anko was, thanked him for the directions and marched out of the room as if I was fully geared." The red eyed protag says without any shame as they just start wandering around. The conclusion got them both in stitches again as Kiba has to lean on the blonde while catching his breath. If this is what he can expect hanging around her, then he's honestly wondering why didn't just swallow his damn pride sooner and reached out to the crazy bitch! Alas the good times seemingly weren't supposed to last.

"Naru, is that you?" a voice interrupted them from behind, both joy and nervousness permeating it. Seeing Naru's smile brighten right before turning around, he can still see from the side as it suddenly gains a forced edge. "Yo Nata-chan, I thought you'd be stuck doing clan business all day?" she says cheerfully while talking with her not so secret crush. What, it is rather obvious when you know what to look for and Kiba did observe her thoroughly while he still tried to kick her ass… wow, he was kinda acting like a creep all that time wasn't he?

"It was done earlier than expected and you did say you'd be busy training so I asked Sasuke if he wanted to get some cinnamon buns with me." She admits with a slight blush, Sasuke standing very close to her with one of said cinnamon buns in his hand. It kind of looks as if those two are on a… Aw hell no. And it seems that the red eyed girl came to the same conclusion too, judging by the way she swallowed. "I-I see, you know you could've called me too Nata-chan? I'd have been glad to accompany you."

"I know Naru, but lately we always seem to be doing what I want so I thought I'd let you have this day to yourself." Hinata gently rebukes Naru, not realizing how those words were twisting the knife in her heart. "Hmm, so you decided to drag the teme along instead? You know if you two are on a date, you can just come out and say it right?" she says jokingly, her tone just a tad too high for it to be fully natural. It's enough to keep those two distracted as Sasuke and Hinata start blushing and stammering.

"I-it's not a date! I mean we just kinda bumped into each other and decided to get a late lunch together!" Hinata stammers out, the stutter that she almost got rid of entirely coming back full force. Sasuke seems to have another tactic though and tries to turn the tables.

"Hn, and what about you and dogbreath? You two seem to be awfully chummy too. You sure you two aren't the one on a date?" he says with a rather condescending smirk. Kiba and Hinata both tense up, knowing how these type of talks usually end. To their surprise however Naru for once doesn't seem to rise up to the bait. "What, with Kiba? Sure, once he manages to clean up his act and actually manages to pull off whatever dregs of roguish charms he seems to have hidden beneath a shit ton of bravado he might be a decent catch. Shame he isn't my type though." She admits with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm gonna blow up some shit with my fancy writing. Whether you come along or not is your choice, I honestly don't give a fuck at the moment." Naru says as she pushes her way past Sasuke and heads towards the nearest Teleporting Array. It's only when he sees the genuine hurt in his best friend's eyes that he wants to follow her but is held back by Kiba.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupider than normal. You got a lady to entertain." He says in a gruff way before rudely pushing the Uchiha scion out of the way with his shoulder. Besides, Akamaru is already trailing after the Kage kid so he might as well follow his partner's lead. Seeing her actually wait at the Teleportation Array at the Hokage Tower isn't all that surprising then as both his ninken partner and strangely enough a cat seem to try and cheer her up. Looking up from the two animals playfully vying for her attention, she shoots a sad smile his way. "So the other two aren't coming huh?" she says in a tone of rueful acceptance. "Still, thanks for coming Kiba." She says gratefully. Said boy just shrugs and tries to play it cool while some pink dusts his cheeks.

"Eh, you haven't given me the grand tour yet so I thought what the hell, might as well get it now since we ain't got anything to do." He says gruffly. "Aww, you're such a tsundere~" Naru teases him while pulling him in the circle. Activating it, she tries to show Kiba around the Town of Fire but around halfway she can't bottle it up anymore and starts crying. If the newest member of her Guild is upset with her tears coating his shirt then he certainly doesn't say anything about it. Eventually, they do manage to finish the tour and go their own way.

The rest of the weekend Naru doesn't talk more than needed and mainly keeps to herself, ignoring calls from her friends as she focusses on her fuinjutsu. Far too soon to her liking Monday rolls around and with a weary mind she heads to the Academy. She is rather confused though as somewhere halfway to her destination she is flanked by both Shino and Kiba. Both are silent, but the friendly punch to her shoulder is all she needs to know as to what is going on. Throwing her head back in laughter, she wraps her arms around the two of them and pulls them a bit closer, relishing in the warmth that they seem to let seep into her body. And if Naru started to refer to the two of them as 'her boys' from that day on, neither of them seem to really mind it.

* * *

 **Soooooo, I'm sure some of you are wondering why this chapter is so late. Well in a nutshell my contract for my job ended revcently, i am prepping to go back to college and my laptop suddenly stopped working a month ago while i was putting the finishing touches on this chapter. That really was a motivation killer. Eh, anyways here's the retyped and latest chapter of this epos that my have kinda gone in a completely direction than expected.**

 **...**

 **Eh, hope you enjoy and please leave a review with your praise, adoration/offerings or constructive criticism. And no, we don't accept firstborn children (or any for that matter) until they're at an age where they can be fully independent. I ain't taking care of your babies and toddlers for you.**

 **Until next time and fuck WB studios for fucking up the looks of the Teen Titans in that live action movie of theirs!**


	13. Are you ready to RRRUUUUUUUUMBLEEE!

**Not a new chapter or content, just cleaned up some typos one of the Guest reviewers pointed out. For which, thank you. (Also see, I do listen to you guys :3 )**

 **Edit 2: Torribia pointed out that I used Menma instead of Hiruzen. Fixed that as well.**

* * *

It seems things were going on as usual in the classroom if not for the new seating arrangement. Sasuke still sits in the back corner next to a window but instead of Shino Hinata is now glued at his side. Naru still has her own seat in front of the window but what startled most people is that Kiba was sitting in between her and Shino. Even weirder was that they seemed to get along instead of fighting. If they noticed people staring at them (including those two in the back) then they didn't show it and just kept on chatting.

"I'm telling you, wearing claw based weaponry won't do anything but improve your taijutsu once you get used to the new position your hands have to take." Naru says as she's drawing something on a sheet of paper, both Akamaru and Kiba looking rather interested at whatever's on the paper now. Sasuke and Hinata try to catch a glimpse as well but they can't thanks to two of the wildest people in the class huddling around it.

"Hmm, well it could work but I still have to check just how plausible such a change is. Hopefully nothing too much needs to be modified." Kiba mutters as he eyes the drawing. "I'mma let my mom check this and see if it can be done." He says with a rather roguish grin as Naru hands him the now folded up sheet. It was at this point in time that Sakura entered and stared for a few seconds at what can only be an unholy union. Her tutelage underneath Tsunade has done her good as she was now much more certain of herself and ready to become a great kunoichi. Well that, and she is one of the few who can somehow keep Naru somewhat in line. Though it seems her job just might be harder than expected.

"By the Sage, what are you two up to now?" she asks rather warily of the two who last week were always ready to beat each other into a bloody pulp. As the pinkette marches determinately towards their seats, Naru can't help but appreciate how one of her (sorta?) friends has grown up. Having not only received medical training but also being prepped to inherit Tsunade's techniques and Strength of a Hundred Seal. While it wasn't really her plan at first to teach the girl all that, she changed her mind when she saw Sakura punting Naru from one end to the street to the other when they were 9. It would've been a shame to not cultivate such power from an early age, especially if it cowed the little girl that is Madness Incarnate.

"Naru, what are you doing?" Sakura asks as she pokes the blonde girl on the forehead, bringing her out of her reveries. "Just thinking about how utterly gorgeous you'll be when you reach adulthood." The red eyed girl blurts out with a grin. It's not like she's even lying, her friend's body is already well toned from her training with one of the Sannin and the confidence she gained from it only serves to highlight the somewhat cocky grin on her face. Well, that and the bikershorts and sleeveless shirt with a zipper. "While I appreciate your praise don't you think you're a little young to have thoughts like that?" she teases goodnaturedly while flicking her shoulder length pink hair.

"Eh, early puberty." Naru says with a shrug, her smile not as bright as it would usually be. Only her boys and Sakura seem to notice it but neither says anything. Instead Sakura grabs the folded up paper from the flirting girl's hand and inspects the contents. Both Kiba and Naru can't help but swallow nervously as Sakura seems to get angrier and angrier while inspecting it. Hell, they can even see one of her veins bulging! Fidgeting in their seats and waiting for Mount Sakura to erupt, all three of them are surprised when all that escapes the pinkette's mouth. "If you idiots are going through with this stupidity that you call an idea then at least wait until I can be there to patch you up." She says with a weary sigh before handing the paper back to Kiba and seating herself in front of Naru.

"We're not even sure we're gonna do it yet, first thing is checking with Kiba's mom whether it's actually viable or not." Naru says as she slouches forward on her desk and lets her chin rest at the edge. The medic of her little guild lets out an appreciative hmm as she's reading a medical text, but it's enough to let Naru know she's listening. She wants to go deeper into the subject but instead groans as she can hear footsteps approaching rapidly "Oh great, the walking stereotype is approaching." She grumbles out. The door slams open as Yamanaka Ino runs inside while squealing like a pig on its violent deathbed. "Good morning Hiruzen-kuuuunn!" she shouts cheerily as both Kiba and Naru press their hands against their ears. Curse their sensitive hearing! Hiruzen just burrows his head in his arms, hoping that Choji and Shikamaru won't move from either side next to him. What he didn't count on however was Mito shuffling one seat to the left so that Ino can sit right in front of his crush. What would normally end up being yet another morning of a blonde Clan Heiress mooning over her crush is cut short for once.

"For fuck's sake piggy, could you please stop with all the shouting? Unlike your shallow ass, we're going deaf from overexposure to rabid shrieking." Naru grumbles annoyed as she looks at what she personally thinks is a waste of space. There stands a girl who is from a prominent ninja clan with a clan head she can most certainly respect as a father and what does she do with all those resources available? Nothing at all, in fact she even does damage to her body by dieting and shit!

"What did you just say, you jealous bitch?" Ino asks enraged, thinking that Naru is trying to block her exclamations of love towards her Prince Charming. "What I'm trying to say you shallow harpy, is to stop shouting because some people have sensitive hearing and because of your shitty shrieking their ears will be ringing all day. It's a miracle no one in this class has developed tinnitus yet." Naru retorts as Akamaru climbs on Kiba's lap to follow the fight better.

"Did you just call me shallow, you freak?!" Ino shouts angrily, not realizing that now the entire class is watching. "I'm just saying that if I ever fall face first in a puddle of you, the tip of my nose would probably not even get wet." The blonde retorts as she stays calm, taking a sip from a hip flask while watching the fangirl wind herself up more and more. "Well, at least I don't mope in my room just because the guy I like went on a date with my best friend!" she says in a triumphant tone, smirking as she crosses her arms. Let's see Naru recover from that! What, did she really think someone as invested in the gossip circle as Ino wouldn't be able to put together the pieces? Now that the obnoxious tomboy's dirty laundry is hanging out for all to see, she'll surely turn into what Hinata was four years ago!

"What? You think I have a crush on…" The blonde trails off uncertainly, looking at Kiba for confirmation. Ino couldn't help but let the gasp escape her mouth. Could it be?! "That is exactly what is happening Uzumaki Naru! And to make it even worse, you picked Kiba as your rebound guy, which explains why you two suddenly get along! You're taking advantage of his affections that he tried to express like how a five year old boy would." Poor Kiba, to be used like that. He might be nothing more than a barbarous manchild, but even he doesn't deserve such treatment. The fact that this would show off her amazing deduction skills to Hiruzen-kun is just a nice bonus.

The entire class held its breath, wondering how this confrontation would end. Was there any truth to those words? Was a love triangle building underneath their nose for all these years?! The only one not genuinely interested in this was Shikamaru, who just tried to go back to sleep with a grumbled 'Troublesome'. The tension was grinded into little flakes however as the third option instead was picked. Naru and Kiba couldn't hold their mirth back and started laughing. And when I say laughing I actually mean howling like an entire pack of hyenas. Everybody just gets back to doing what they were doing before, ignoring the crazy blonde and her new sidekick now that there apparently isn't any underlying sexual tension they can gossip about.

Iruka enters the room and just looks confused for a moment before spotting Ino still standing in stupefied in front of Naru and Kiba's seats. Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing wearily, he reluctantly refuses a sip from Mizuki's flask. One of them has to at least try and be the responsible adult in this room. "All right kids, go to your seats. Kiba and Naru, if you can't stop laughing you may as well go outside!" Iruka yells as he tries to get a semblance of order in here. The two rowdy students do try to get their giggles under control, but burst out laughing again the moment they so much as glance at each other. By the Sage, he should have just accepted the alcohol!

 _ **-Linebreak for the Narusquad-**_

It was during lunchbreak that Naru and company saw a battered and tired Tenten slumping back to the Academy, the girl leaning on a Hyuuga while Rock Lee is literally running ahead and then back to them. Seeing the singes on their clothes and the sporadic spasms they're hit with, the kids could only draw one conclusion. "Aw shit, they got Tora." Kiba couldn't help but mutter while the rest nodded sympathetically. Thanks to a revamp of the Academy system, graduation got moved from 12 to 14 with the two added extra years mostly focussed on the more practical side of being in a Genin team. Sadly enough this meant taking D-ranks with random people from your class, including the dreaded Tora mission. Oh well, at least they got to keep the mission reward… and added hazard pay as well.

The three of them wouldn't make it much farther so instead Lee and Tenten just changed course to seat themselves underneath the shadow of the tree. Once two out of three let themselves fall on the ground with similar groans, Naru decided to take pity on them and passed a canteen of water to the both of them. Lee got one too, but that one was thrown at his in order to test his reflexes. The little guy didn't mind, as he just saw it as a friend helping him train. Noticing that all of her friends wanted to know more, yet were hesitant to ask due to 'social decorum' the blonde decided to bite the kunai as it were. "So, had fun chasing Tora around?" she couldn't help but ask rather smugly.

"He shoots fucking lightning from his mouth now! It was bad enough when he started to walk on walls and water, but fucking thunder spraying forth from that hellbeast's maw?! Whoever thought it would be a good idea to teach that demon how to do that deserves to get violently stabbed in their private parts!" Tenten curses in between sobs as Neji sympathetically rubs the girl's back. Lee was already doing pull ups on the branch Naru claimed as her spot while she fed him a bite every time he completely pulled himself up.

"Oh, it's lightning after all? I thought he'd end up with a fire affinity." Naru says rather offhandedly as she puts a few pieces of raw salmon on a little plate. Tenten looks up with suspicious rage before the veins in her eyes seem to pop with unbridled fury. "You didn't…" she hisses accusingly at the mad Kage child. The red eyed reincarnation just shrugs as she takes another bite of her own meal now that Lee has stopped as well. "I didn't teach him anything if that's what you're asking me. I just unlocked his chakra in exchange for lessons in Feline." She just explained as if it all made sense. Before anyone could react however, the girl just turns and catches Tora as he decided to jump straight in her lap. To their unending surprise Naru starts meowing and purring at the hellspawn. It gets even worse when the cat swats one of her hands and seems to hiss something back.

"Lemme guess, pronunciation?" Kiba asks as if he's seen that scene a thousand times before. Naru just nods as now everyone except Shino seems to be completely and utterly baffled. "Yeah, still getting used to the more subtle nuances between certain phrases and meanings." She admits with a lopsided grin as Kiba and Shino just nod in understanding. "Okay, just what are we exactly missing here?" Sakura asks rather intrigued even while a theory is building up in her mind. "Oh, Tora just helps me practice my Feline and I accidentally turned a greeting into an insult."

"Did he at least tell you what you actually said? Because the ninken teaching me wouldn't do that." Kiba asks curiously. Seeing as everyone is staring at him he just growls rather indignantly. "What? I know how to speak Canine, Shino can communicate with almost every insect out there so why should I be so surprised at Naru learning how to speak Feline?" he nearly shouts while looking at rather stupefied faces. "Indeed, it is rather commendable that Naru would learn another language like that. Why? Because such a skill will most certainly come in handy out in the field later." Shino adds in his two cents before fist bumping his more feral friend.

"I believe we're getting off track. Naru, why did you give that cat access to his chakra? Don't you know we'll have to start capturing him next year?" Sasuke asks in an annoyed tone. Naru just glares back at the stuck up Uchiha who seems to have been acting a bit haughtier than usual lately, especially when it concerns her. "Because unlike you I can't stand by and watch as Tora gets choked to near death every time that fat hag gets her grubby paws on him." For some reason the moment Naru felt the chakra of Mother Nature and tried to connect it never really went away. It was always around her, guiding her to where she needed to be (though not always in a literal sense) and warning her of any danger and peeping toms. Where the current variant of Sage Mode is taking chakra from Nature and balancing it with your own, Naru just keeps in touch with the chakra coursing throughout the earth and lets it do its thing. She has never gone for an active meld of them both seeing as Kaguya wants to make absolutely certain her daughter can handle it first.

Still, a side effect of constantly being in touch with Mother Nature is that she is far more empathic towards the flora and fauna of the world. Hence her vehement defence of Tora, who is still eating the raw salmon Naru took along for him. "You value the wellbeing of a cat over the patronage of the fire daimyo's wife?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask incredulously. Hinata senses the upcoming conflict and gently tugs on the Uchiha's arm in a quiet plea to back down just this once. Sadly enough it's not to be.

"Alright, imagine every day of your life get pulled in 'affectionate' hugs that choke the everloving life out of you while bruising your ribs. After some time you get enough of it and try to escape, only to be brought back again to even tighter and more painful embraces because the one giving them was 'oh so worried' and 'wouldn't understand why you left.' So in this case, I do value the wellbeing over the cat over the spoiled bitch that doesn't know how to properly treat life. " Naru explains as she tries to keep her anger in check. Most of her group do see where she's coming from and just leave it be. Still, Sasuke seems intent on having the last word today 'Tch, whatever. It's just a dumb fucking cat." He says while looking away.

Naru's eyes grow cold as she somehow passes rage and goes into an ice cold fury. Sakura and Hinata who were expecting her to erupt and grow violent shiver in fear as instead she calmly exhales. She doesn't even say anything but instead just walks towards the classroom with silent steps. Sasuke just lets out a bored 'hn' and turns back to the rest of the group who looks at hime with a mixture of rage and fear. "Do you have any idea what you unleashed?" Kiba asks in a near whimper as he gets flashbacks of the first time he was on the receiving end of that look. They were eight back then and the crazy bitch managed to let off Killing Intent then. Who the fuck knows what's gonna happen now?! "It can't be that bad, we've always been around equal footing." The Uchiha boy tries to keep confident, but the slightest faltering in his voice can be heard.

"Sasuke, you've been around equal while Naru was screwing around. She's on the warpath now." Sakura says solemnly. The rest shake their head or offer their prayers while the raven haired boy tries to keep himself hyped up.

 _ **-Those who are about to get fucked up salute you-**_

Alright students, thanks to our access to the Virtual Training Grounds we can now simulate all manners of situations and mission parameters. More will be explained for each mode but let's see what we will get hmm?" Iruka says with a smile as he presses a random button that appeared on the screen. All the students chatter excitedly until the mission and those taking it finally are visible.

 **Participant:** Uzumaki 'Yasha' Naru

 **Mission:** Extermination and Subduing

 **Target:** Class 4-A

 **Location:** Deep woods (Night)

'Well, it's official,' Sasuke couldn't help but think morbidly 'We're all thoroughly fucked.' He didn't need to look backwards to see the soul chilling smile on Naru's face. He could feel it just fine in the back of his head.

* * *

 **Welp that's the latest chapter ready for you guys to read. Next one might take longer than I'd like because it'll be the first proper action based scene I'll be writing and I will more likely than not take my time with it in order to ensure it'll come out properly. So prepare for all kinds of things going bump into the dark :D.**

 **For those of you wondering about the new Academy system, I'll paste down below here what we eventually ended up with after brainstorming with my unofficial sounding board and almost-but-not-quite storyboard beta checker Crimson Grave. (as to what that means, he pretty much hellps me push this thing into a coherent direction so thanks for that mate.)**

Okay, so the students remain Academy students until 12, like cannon, where they then take their exam. If they pass that exam (Or specialized ones for people like the awesomeness that is BROck Lee.), they are then put into variable teams for D-ranks for about 6 months while teaching them the basics needed. Like Tree Climbing, Teamwork with your current team, regardless of who they are, and some strategy to work with different people, this of course includes basic communication... which I see was missing A LOT in Cannon. Seriously, if it wasn't Shikamaru already KNOWING everything about everyone, and telling them what to do, it was Naruto and Sasuke communicating telepathically, while knowing things about each other in that moment that they forget about immediately afterwards or should never have known...  
Anyway, given basic training for 6 months as I said, with variations on their teams everyone week or two so that they have a large pool of information about combinations. Then they are tossed into the Free-For-All. See how each person reacts to the situation, whether they team-up or not. WHOM they team up with if they do. Whom they go out of their way to attack or beat. Whom they ignore. Etcetera.  
This is to give one final note as to whom THE STUDENTS believe they work best with, and WHY. As well as a chance to prove it... even if they aren't told as such.  
Afterwards, the 'proper' teams are formed for everyone who the jonin believe deserve it. Keeping them locked in for another 6 months of more specialized training, both for their individual preferences, as well as for their new teamwork. with only the occasional swapping of members to remind them that as Shinobi, they will be forced to work with others on occasion, but nothing like the first six months. At the end of that combined year. Should everything have worked out as planned, they are given their Jonin sensei, who will oversee them personally for 3-6 months, as of their choosing, to get everything into a rock solid group of 4... in which case at THAT point, they can get C-rank missions.

Those whom no Jonin want, or whom don't really fit into what I call the 'elite' group, are to be moved into a 'remedial' program that is to act more like a military school than what was shown that the academy was. Sometimes nearly literally Beating respect, patience, and professionalism into its members. They are to become the 'background' ninja as it were. The fillers. The ones who mostly become ANBU or assigned the more out-of-sight jobs. The ones who don't get to save princesses or country's royal families like Naruto tends to do. They are the ones who do the spying, the assassination jobs, T&I, etc, the 'true' 'Ninja' jobs.  
They are after all military nations with supposedly huge military forces. It is impossible that everyone started like the Konoha Twelve or the like. There was simply not enough graduates for something like that. So the 'flunk outs' were probably drafted into the less 'awesome' positions. Secretaries, R&D, T&I, security, and then with enough skill... ANBU. The 'Elites' the shiny ones that everyone sees and talks about CAN join those poisitions... but tend to be the leaders more often than not, instead of the followers.

 **And if you wonder about the exam part well, just channel the nugget of gray scarecrow wisdom and think about it. until next time~**


	14. Strangers In The Night

**(OST for the scene: Go to the light – Murder by death** _shit written like this are the lyrics_ **)**

 _A lonesome star in a bitter sky_

Sasuke couldn't do anything but breathe in and out, the action sounding wheezy and barely audible over the roaring of the flames around him, illuminating the night sky. A kunai he pulled to defend himself with hangs limply in his hands. 'This… may have been my fault.' He couldn't help but think as footsteps approach him.

 _I hear the hungry ghosts calling out in the night_

"Now I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." An amused voice says as Sasuke finally manages to look up. Naru stays quiet for a moment and lets her victim's tired mind focus on her. "You think all of this is just because I'm angry at you, no?" she asks rather rhetorically as she kneels in front the Uchiha. Seeing his head droop down again, Naru just sighs and grabs him by his hair, forcing him to look up.

 _Just a couple victims of this brutal reprise_

Even though he's supposed to pay attention to the orchestrator of the event, the downed boy can't help but let his eyes wander over the small courtyard of the fort they found, bodies of various classmates strewn around. By the Sage, how many of them did she already get? The chaos made it hard for him to tell. "But yeah, this… none of this was personal."

 _Am I strong enough to let things just die?_

That one line was enough to snap his attention back to Naru, her cheeky grin having a terrifying edge to it. "Yup, this is all business. I mean I guess it can be seen as me taking revenge but that is because there are a few simple lessons you all haven't learned yet. "She starts gloating for some reason. Sasuke wonders why, she never did it before during a quest or a dungeon. Still, it gives him an opportunity.

 _I fight and I fight_ _  
_ _Just to keep the spark alive_

"Never underestimate your enemy, constant vigilance and most important of all…" here she inserted a dramatic pause. "Death is our trade. The sooner you accept that the better." she hissed at him as she pulled his face closer. With a last surge of energy Sasuke takes advantage of the opening and moves to slash open the bitch's throat.

 _But if there's nothing on the other side_

"Gah!" is the only sound the injured party makes as blood splatters the ground. He looks dazed at his hand, a hole pretty much eating up most of his palm while his fingers seem to miss the upper half. The pain is unbearable, more than plenty to get him fully aware and even make things seem brighter. And only when his brain fully processes the injury in his hand does he start screaming. Loud enough for it to echo across the clearing and into the woods.

 _Why can't I leave well enough alone and go to the light?_

"What did I just tell you? Never underestimate the enemy." Naru says with a sigh as she gets up again and takes a few steps back. "Oh well, at least it wasn't a total waste." She says before raising a hand again, two fingertips glowing with chakra. "See you on the other side dickface." She says casually before a small bolt of chakra erupts from her fingertips and nails him right in the forehead. As the force of impact makes Sasuke to fall backwards, he can't help but let his last thoughts wonder as to how everything seemed brighter and slower.

 _A shadowy hand turns the page_

"Wanna bet he's never gonna thank us?" one of her clones can't help but quip as it enters through a hole in the wall. Naru just looks back and sighs "I get the feeling that a lot of people aren't gonna thank us." She says with a wry grin before turning serious again. "You know where they're headed?" she asks the clone who merely nods "One of the scouting groups saw them retreat north-northwest." The clone reports.

 _A dark theatre, move across the stage_

"Gather our forces and prep for long term combat and ambushes. They'll probably make it to the mountains before us and could use the terrain to their advantage. I want also three squads to do a sweep of the forest and check for any possible stragglers." Naru orders before pushing a finger against the radio resting in her ear. "Girls, I'm gonna pop a soldier pill for reinforcements. Do a headcount and let me know if you need some more meatbags." She orders the rest of her clones before sighing. By the Goddess, it's pretty hard to play the villain.

 _Teeth like a cone, scrape against the sky_

" **It's best they learn this lesson now in a controlled environment instead of out there when their demise is more permanent."** She can hear her Kaa-chan try to encourage her, the solemn tone somehow being more comforting than expected. "Boss?" she hears a clone behind her. Turning around, Naru gives the messenger her undivided attention. "Teams Hotel, Indra and Jura have started the sweep. Homebase is repositioning as well so that they won't lose contact once we go after the opposition."

 _Feelin' alone in room full of life_ _  
_ _Stealing a few extra moments and fighting against time_

"Good, tell the other teams to meet at the edge of the forest. Do not engage until reinforcements arrive." Naru says with a sigh. Hopefully they'll listen but something tells her that shit will go down sooner rather than later. You know, no plan survives first contact with the enemy and all that profound crap.

 _Pushed on and pushed aside_

'Stop. Take a few deep breaths. Push that fucking dream and anger out of your head.' Naru thinks to herself as she tried to repress the images that desperately do their best to push themselves to the forefront of her mind. It doesn't influence her decisions at all, doesn't make her play the villain to prepare them for the harshness of their profession…

 _I've changed my song to match each story, I've changes sides_

"I'd be surprised if I got any friends left besides Kiba and Shino after this." Naru chuckles ruefully as she keeps an ear open for casualty reports. "Teams Bravo and Echo are completely wiped. Delta has only one person left and she's joined up with Alpha so we can put that one down as wiped too. Team Golf needs two new people while while Fox only needs one." A clone reports while relaying the news from their HQ.

 _Can I watch 'em as they fall when they finally try to stand_

"Which means that Chakra and the scouting teams are still at full capacities for now?" she asks the clone burdened with managing communications. Though why she needs the feel to wear a pair of rimless glasses is rather questionable. A nice touch up sure, but it makes her easier to distinct from the others.

 _Redeem myself for everyone I've buried with these hands?_

15 clones to refill her squads again. Homebase didn't report any losses nor any trouble but still, only the most dangerous ones remain. Coming to a decision, Naru concentrates and makes 27 new clones, the reinforcements for still existing squads departing while the others stand at attention.

 _I fight and I fight_ _  
_ _Just to keep the spark alive_

"Teams Echo and Kilo, you are to join the sweeping for stragglers while making your way to Homebase for added security and reinforcements if needed. Team Lima shall join the forward scouting. Everyone else prep your gear and meet up with the main force. Move out!" Naru barks orders as she looks towards the mountain range. It doesn't seem as if they'll be too far behind if the speed their prey is travelling by is any indication. Her access to nature may be limited for now but it is enough to give her sensorlike abilities.

 _But if there's nothing on the other side_ _  
_ _Why can't I leave well enough alone and go to the light?_

"Are you alright? You've made a few more squads than planned." The secretary clone seems to ask with a slight tint of worry in her tone. Naru just smiles a roguish grin as she does her best to stay casual. "I got plenty left to fight properly, don't worry. Besides, something tells me we're going to need 'em." She says as she walks to the bulk of her forces seemingly awaiting her. As she sees them, a stray thought flies through her head.

'It's far too easy to kill those I'm supposed to be able to trust with my life.'

 _Just let it die (go to the light)_

 **-Morbid linebreak that catapults us back to the start of the exercise-**

 _Yasha screamed in pain as she was struck by her father, the girl flying backwards until she hit the wall of their home. The Sage just stared at her with an infuriating blank visage, even when bridled rage shone from his eyes. Even before the man slapped her she didn't look so well with her yukata cut and turn in some place while the girl was clammy and pale, shivering as she hugged her knees. Pulling herself up, her eyes fall upon the corpses of the two men that invaded their home and threatened her with the same chakra her father shared with the world._

" _Do you have any idea what you've done girl? Do you even realize the severe gravity of your actions?" the old Sage asked his daughter while stalking closer towards his own flesh and blood. This is why he didn't want to teach his daughter, she reminded him too much of his own mother before she was driven crazy by her ill-gotten power. And it seems that history once again repeats itself as Yasha goes down the same path with her act of violence._

" _Father, what are you planning?" His eldest son asks suspiciously, Sharingan already active and ready to take action. "My son, I know it will come as a heavy blow but we can't allow her to traverse this path. Who knows whe-" Hagoromo tries to explain himself before a punch in the face shuts him up… and catapults him through the house and a few hundred yards further. Indra merely glares at his old man while standing protectively over his sister. "All I see is a man trying to kill his own blood because she defended herself from getting raped!" he screams in rage at the hole in the wall. Turning back around to help his sister up he isn't surprised to see Matatabi already getting Yasha back on her feet. He takes a step towards her, only to freeze in place as his little sister flinches._

" _I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Yasha says in a quivering tone as she trails off. "Don't be. After an experience like that I can fully understand why you would." Indra says in a caring tone. Gaze steeling again, he merely looks at the Nibi who nods. Both realize that is too dangerous for the youngest of the three to stay here. And as Yasha is being led away, Indra keeps his father and brother at bay with the help of Shukaku and Chomei._

 _ **-Yet another linebreak as dark as this chapter so far-**_

Waking up with a gasp, Naru quickly glances around the clearing, expecting to see the telltale azure glow of Matatabi's flaming body. When she doesn't panic sets in for a second before she remembers who she is. With a sigh she cradles her head and gives herself a few seconds to recollect herself. With a bit of luck she'll be able to just calm the fuck down and get on with the exercise. "-aru, are you there? Come in Naru!"

…or fucking Iruka can't read the mood and just keeps shouting like a lunatic. Ugh, she'd best respond, no? "I hear ya, wassup?" she says with easily feigned casualness while getting up. If she can't get herself under control through breathing exercises she might as well go for the second best option. Annoying the hell out of the idiot that prevented her from doing so. And it does bring a smile on her face.

"Are you alright Naru, you disappeared on us for a bit." Her teacher asks worriedly, for once forgoing a spiel about proper protocol and how to politely respond on a radio. "I'm fine sensei, just had a weird dream is all." Well, that certainly doesn't sound weirder or more worrying than 'I had a lapse in consciousness due to the fact that I relived one of the lowest points in my previous life.' She can hear Kaguya chuckle in her mind and is relieved to know that everything seems alright with her Kaa-chan as well. "You were off the grid for 15 minutes Naru. It's still very recent that we started using Instances in our curriculum so mishaps like this do worry me." He says sincerely and that just takes the wind out of her sails.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Hell, it's the first time in four years that it happened so chances are that it's an isolated case." She tries to placate him, knowing that Mizuki believes she'll be around long enough to annoy his grandkids into an early grave. It's nice to know he has such confidence in her survival skills. Still, Iruka stays quiet at the casual reminder that Naru is basically ground zero for the Town of Fire and the pocket dimensions. "I-I see… I suppose I don't need to bother with any explanations then. The time dilation is 60 to 1 so take all the time you need. Chances are we'll have plenty of time left to go through performances." Iruka starts rambling off all the information that needs to be given.

"Roger that, do I have prep time or has the exercise already started?" Naru asks as she slips into mission mode. She'll most certainly need it if she's going to go up against her siblings and maybe Sasuke… it depends on how serious he'll take her. Hinata can only become a threat if she paid mind to the archery suggestions Naru jokingly made… By the Goddess, knowing her luck chances are she fucked herself over.

"Prep time was supposed to be 90 minutes but only 75 are left." Mizuki grunts out and the blonde huntress can't help but grin. At most she'll only need 60 to get in business. "Naru, if you experience any side effects from what happened there's no shame in stopping the exercise." Iruka says in a soothing tone but she's more aligned with the exasperated groan Mizuki lets out. Say what you want about the alcoholic grouch, but his most exceptional talent (besides his ability to go through his life as if sober while perpetually buzzed) is that he can far too easily guess how Naru'll react to almost any given situation.

"I'm fine, let's get this show started." She bites out before disconnecting and blocking Iruka. Like hell she wants to hear her teachers throughout the exercise.

 _ **-Linebreak for shit that's about to go down-**_

With the help of her clones Homebase has been set up and a decoy is on its way as well. Ten clones are standing in a tent in order to guide their creator and any other squads as needed. Three clones stand around the map of the area the mission is in, four are ready to guide communications through both radio and voice chat and the final three are standing guard. Naru is outside the camouflaged tent and makes a familiar cross shaped handsign. Forty more clones pop into existence and Naru can't help but bite the inside of her cheek as she realizes she has already used nearly a third of her chakra to create them. Still, it should be enough to take out most, if not all first wave targets. She allows herself to be slightly optimistic for once.

"Alright Ladies, form up squads of four! We got 38 minutes left before our targets arrive so get to your zones and prepare stealth takedowns and traps. You're allowed to engage combat if needed but if possible stick to the shadows and make them shit their pants!" Naru debriefs her troops and notices a few looking at each other questioningly "What do we do with the captives Ma'am?" one asks as she looks around for a designated spot. This… this is where her plans'll make or break.

"The designated holding area for prisoners is the decoy camp but… but only take prisoners if they surrender before engaging in combat. If they do, strip-search and detain them with the chakra sealing cuffs we borrowed from the T&I." she says while patting the pair hanging from her belt. It's a good thing the bunshin were made with all gear that she has on her. A single clone however pipes up and voices what all the others are thinking. "Does that mean that we're going to kill the others?"

Naru sighs and closes her eyes, staying quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, that means you kill those who don't surrender. I know you all will probably have issues with-"

"Dibs on Ino!"

"Dibs onfuck! Dibs on Ami!"

"Dibs on blowing off Sasuke's dick!"

"Bitch fuck off, I'mma blast that asshole in the dick!"

"Ladies, chill the fuck out!" the original Naru shouts and gets them all to pipe down. "You'll each be assigned an area which means you do not get to go hunting on whoever you called dibs on." Ignoring the dejected chorus of 'Awww' Naru can't help but grin. "However, if you do get the chance to do what you called dibs on feel free to take it. Just make sure it doesn't compromise the mission." She orders her platoon before looking questioningly at them. "I honestly expected more of a resistance with the kill order." She says while the clones just roll their eyes.

Naru can't help but roll her own set. "Yes dipshits, I know we're in an Instance but you do realize that it's the aftermath I'm worried about?" she says rather snidely. "With all due respect Bosslady, that shit ain't gonna be our problem so why worry instead of vending our collectively misplaced aggression?" one of the clones says with a roguish grin. Naru on her part can only decide not to waste time and energy on this losing battle.

"Do a radio check and head to your zones! If possible lay some traps! Move out!"

 **So yeah, this chapter was supposed to start of the action but when I reread some of the perks i gave her from the very start I decided to change some things up. Instead of it being action i'm gonna try my hand at survival horror, ambushes and overall killing from the shadows. So yeah, expect quite a few shifting viewpoints in the next chapter (probably, we'll see how the chapter turns out) and creepy shenaginans of a wrathful blonde dialing the fear factor up to 11!**

 **Until next time and don't forget to review!**


End file.
